Life Altering Decisions
by utsubame
Summary: COMPLETED Post EW. Duo has always been mysterious, but apparently he has a secret that even he wasn't aware of. 2x5x2, 1xR, 3x4,
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Prologue

It was finally over. 

The war, everything, it was finally over. 

It ended with Mariemaia. At least, that's what Duo Maxwell hoped. If God was good, maybe peace could reign for once and he could live a normal life for once in his seventeen years. He hand wandered on its own accord to the gold cross underneath his shirt. It was for them he fought, flying Gundams, taking lives, embracing Shinigami. It was for the innocent and he hoped after this incident, the innocents would understand why he did it, why all the Gundam pilots did it. 

The Deathscythe pilot sat outside Heero Yuy's hospital room, wondering if it was his place anymore to be inside that room. Heero had injuries from the incident, but nothing life threatening. He would heal, with rest and plenty of tender loving care. Heero, the thought plunged Duo into a dark depression. He had lost Heero, lost the one thing that brought him through this mess of a life so far. Brought him through the damned war and he had betrayed that love. Maybe that's the reason Heero sucker punched him? Left him with Trowa?

Duo squeezed his eyes tightly shut, remembering what had happened the last time they had made love. No, he didn't want to remember.

"Duo?" Relena Peacecraft peeked out of the doorway. "He's asking for you." There was something written all over her face. Something that told Duo she _knew. _

The Deathscythe pilot thought he would spontaneously combust. What was Heero going around telling other people what happened in their bedroom? Getting up reluctantly, Duo dragged his feet as he walked slowly into the dimly lit hospital room. If he had it any other way, he would have bolted out of there and flying off on Deathscythe without another thought. Except, Deathscythe was no longer at his disposal. He and the rest of the pilots had decided to destroy them. After all, who needs weapons of mass destruction in peace time? 

Heero looked pale but his eyes were burning brightly. He managed a smile when he saw Duo and the braided pilot felt his guilt up a notch. That was the smile Heero always wore around him. Like he was extremely pleased to see Duo. It was their secret smile.

"Feeling better?" Duo asked, edging closer to the bed.

The Wing pilot nodded and held out his hand, offering it to the other boy.

Duo gave Relena a surreptitious glance before taking it and squeezing it tightly. The contact was welcome and the tightness around Duo's heart eased a little. At least this proved Heero didn't hate him. He didn't know what to do if the Japanese pilot was to cut him out of his life. 

"I'm sorry," Duo muttered softly, not wanting Relena to hear how he screwed up. He sat down gingerly at the edge of the bed, taking in how tired Heero still looked.

Heero pulled him a little closer. "It's alright, Duo. I don't blame you."

"How can you not? I blame myself," Duo blurted, springing up from his seat. "I called out another person's name when we made love. Why the hell aren't you castrating me right now?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Shit, he had forgotten Relena was in the room. Feeling the instantaneous flush on his already over heated skin, he thought he had finally combusted. Since he was smoking or anything, he guessed not yet.

"Duo, we don't blame you," she told the braided pilot evenly.

_We? Duo felt his brain working on overdrive and overheating. _We? What just exactly was this we? _He took turns gaping at Heero then Relena then at Heero again, his brain finally short circuiting. He managed an intelligent, "Huh?" _

Relena gifted him a soft smile. "We wanted to speak with you."

"Together," Heero nodded, but Duo could see him trying to stay awake. The doctors must have doped up Heero pretty badly. How could Heero had accepted being shot full of drugs?

Duo had to remind himself that they were no longer at war and certain things were acceptable now. Relena pushed him down onto the bed again and Heero moved his hand over the braided pilot's.

"I screwed up," Duo said by way of apology. "I screwed up so badly." He looked away, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

He heard Heero sighing heavily. "I may be pretty unemotional sometimes, but I sure as hell am not blind, baka. You've had a crush on Wufei for as long as I can remember."

The Deathscythe pilot's head came up. "You… knew?" He was at a loss for words. The next thought that hit him was, Oh God, was he that transparent? Did _Wufei know?_

One side of Heero's mouth lifted in a lopsided smile. "For a long time now," he repeated. "And if you weren't so wrapped up in 'Oh shits' you might have heard my own guilty admission as well."

Duo's mind did a 'what the hell' flip. Then his mouth did it as well. "What the hell?" He took turns staring at a sheepish Heero and a faintly blushing Relena. A faint memory cut through the jumble of self recriminations. Suddenly, an impish grin that was more at home on his handsome face appeared but soon disappeared as he quickly schooled his face into a frown. "You were making love to me and you thought I was a _woman_?" 

"Hey, with hair like that…" Heero returned, smiling. 

"Then why did you…" Duo trailed off, unable to finish his question. He was sure he was as red as Relena was at the moment. "I mean…"

Heero shifted uncomfortably. "Honestly? I love you."

If Duo was surprised before, he was now blown out of his mind. "But you… I mean…. I thought…"

"Halt the presses," Relena joked. "Duo Maxwell is rendered speechless."

Duo threw the girl a glare worthy of Heero Yuy. "You would be too if your lover starts screaming another person's name in the throes of ecstasy then tell you he loves you." The boy decided that red looked better on Relena than pink. He didn't know so many places could turn red from embarrassment all at once.

"I'm not _in _love with you._ You're my best friend, Duo," Heero explained, clearly amused at the banter between the two, and relieved as well. These were two people that he couldn't imagine life without and it would have been difficult if they didn't get along. _

"Maybe your best lover as well?" Duo tilted his head with an impish smile and was rewarded with a pillow in the face from an increasingly drowsy Heero and a slap on the back of the head from a giggling Relena. He turned serious. "I'm sorry."

Heero covered Duo's hand. "Nothing to apologise for. We are still friends right? Even if we can't be a couple?" He was beginning to get heavy lidded and the words came out slightly slurred.

Feeling immensely relieved, Duo grinned. "We are a couple alright, a couple of bleeding idiots." He won a laugh from the other two in the room and was a little guilty when Heero winced. "Sorry."

"Are you going to tell Wufei?" Relena asked softly.

Duo shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure if he swings that way." He stared critically at Heero. "Thank you," he leaned over and embraced his sleepy friend, planting a final kiss on his lips. "For old times sake." Then he was all business. "Alright Yuy, you need to rest." He got up and left the couple alone. 

He left the room with a lighter heart. He smiled suddenly. Who would have thought Heero Yuy was actually heterosexual? He remembered how turned off the Wing pilot was of Relena with her constant stalking of him. Not to mention all the times he caught his often roommate checking out his rear. If he was truly honest with himself, it was the war that brought them together. Heero had been right, they loved each other, but Duo highly doubt he was_ in love with the Wing pilot. It had been purely a satisfaction of a physical need while their camaraderie had satisfied their emotional one. Over time, the distinction had blurred and the two of them had gotten confused. When they had finally gotten back together after a year and a half of separation, Duo realised the emotion he felt for Heero had been different and he had dreamt more of the Chinese pilot that his own convenient lover._

That had brought above him yelling Wufei's name when Heero brought them both to a satisfying climax a few nights back. It caused another worry. Now that he was sure how he felt about Heero and Wufei, did Wufei feel the same about him? There had been looks exchanged but it could mean anything. Besides, during the first war Heero and him never did much to keep their relationship a secret. More than anything, Duo had always thought Wufei was interested in girls more often than not. The Chinese pilot had received a lot of not so veiled invitations from his fellow students during their time of going undercover in schools. Duo had joked that girls liked his tight little ponytail.

Duo squared his shoulders, coming to a decision. Why not give it a shot? It couldn't hurt anything. But, he thought worriedly, he might just lose Wufei as a friend. Of all the things, he couldn't lose his friendship. Unknown to the braided pilot, his musings and his feet had brought him to a small room where two very familiar figures had disappeared into. 

_Wufei and Sally, he thought. Not knowing why, Duo hastened his steps to follow after the two. He was about to knock on the door when the sight before him froze him to the spot. Wufei and Sally were locked in an embrace._

_Apparently, he doesn't swing that way, Duo thought a little forlornly and quietly made a quick exit. Well, at least he didn't make a fool of himself and more importantly, he wouldn't lose Wufei as a friend by shooting his mouth off. Straight guys were usually uncomfortable around gay men, especially those that just confessed their love for them. _

No, this secret, if Heero Yuy knew how to keep his mouth shut, and he better had, will follow him to his grave.

~*~

"Why are you leaving, Duo?" Trowa asked. The pilots had congregated in one of Quatre Winner's many homes after finally disposing of their Gundams. 

Duo felt an odd pain at watching an old friend disappeared into the fiery depths of the sun. It had been like losing a part of himself. And for a long while, Deathscythe was a part of him, his partner. He was truly alone now. Heero had declined a position with the newly set up Preventors and was a full time staff on Vice Foreign Minister Darlian-Peacecraft's workforce. Duo smiled, thinking that Heero's major duties were protecting the Vice Foreign Minister and warming her bed. He would get twin knocks on his head if either Heero or Relena were to hear that. So far, none of the other pilots were aware of the break up of Yuy-Maxwell and by mutual agreement; it will remain that way for a while. Duo just couldn't handle all the questions that will be forthcoming with _that announcement._

"I just want a shot at normal life, you know," Duo explained, hoping that his friend would understand.

Trowa and Wufei had opted to take up positions with the Preventors, while Quatre obviously needed to fill the void left by his father. Heero was working at making Vice Foreign Minister Darlian-Peacecraft to Vice Foreign Minister Darlian-Peacecraft-Yuy. That and making sure no one kills her. Difficult work, that. The braided pilot wasn't sure he really wanted anything like that. Quatre had, of course, offered him a position at Winner Industries, but if Duo was being honest to himself, he wasn't qualified just now to hold any sort of position in his friend's company. He was a soldier, and unless the position called for stealth and killing thousands, he was under qualified. Besides, he wanted a shot at normalcy of life and more than anything, he wanted an education. Something to fill the void his childhood had created.

The thought of classrooms, fraternity houses, annoying lecturers and freshmen orientation began to be more appealing the longer he dwelled on it. His training with Dr G had left him with more than enough knowledge to make it into college and then some, but his finances were still a problem. He had some money saved from working with Hilde at the scrap yard, but that wasn't quite enough to see him through four years of school.

"What has you thinking so hard you ignore the rest of us?" Heero draped a shoulder around his one time lover. They still worked to maintain outward appearances, at least until Duo left. The Japanese pilot hadn't questioned Duo's decision on this, but accepted it as something Duo wanted.

Duo smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking about how I want to get into school versus how much money I have sitting in the bank."

The ever benevolent, not to mention obscenely wealthy Quatre Winner jumped in. "I'd be happy to…" A hand on his arm stopped the rest of the offer as a knowing Trowa correctly interpreted the stubborn set of Duo's jaw.

"Thank, Q-man, but I think I need to do this on my own."

Wufei spoke up for the first time since the conversation began. "Somehow you being in school is not what I envisioned for you."

"And what did you envision for me, Wufei?" Duo snapped a little bitterly. "Think an idiot like me can't make it through college?" It hurt, it really hurt that Wufei would think that his sometimes mindless chatter and cheerfulness were actually from a lack of grey matter. It hurt that the one person he had actually tried to impress saw him as nothing more than a mindless clown. Court jester. Class idiot.

The others were clearly shocked. Even Heero, who had in the past seen many facets of the mystery of Duo Maxwell. 

"D… Maxwell, that's not what I meant," Wufei hurried to placate but from the indrawn brow and the furrow in Duo's forehead, whatever the Chinese man said would be completely lost.

Duo stood up. "I don't care what you meant. I've had enough of your condescending attitude during the war."  He felt Heero's warning touch on his shoulder. The ex-Wing pilot was braced to restrain him in the event Duo decided to deck Wufei.

Heero didn't know what had happened between Duo and Wufei, but mistakenly assumed the Chinese soldier had rejected his former lover, thus creating the bitterness he felt within the normally cheerful Duo. Unfortunately, Heero knew that most of the time, the laughter and the joking were merely a carefully constructed mask. He had seen Duo in some awfully dark moments that belied the ever present smiles. 

"Maxwell," Wufei tried to get a word in but an irate Duo wouldn't let him.

"Forget it," Duo threw his hands up in resignation and stalked out of the house, leaving three very confused pilots and one very guilty Chinese man. The braided boy knew he was probably over reacting, but remembering Wufei and the doctor in that embrace, then sitting opposite him, mocking his dreams. Something had snapped, completely and totally.

"Duo, damn it, wait up!" Heero came hurtling out of the house in a rush.

Duo swung around, his long braid following in a chestnut arc. He stood there waiting for Heero to catch up to him. "What?" He sighed when Heero was next to him, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" The Japanese pilot motioned towards the house, towards the horrible scene that kept replaying itself in Duo's mind like an old movie.

"What was what?" Duo growled, linking his hands together and tucking it behind his neck.

Heero shook his head admonishingly at him. "We are _not playing twenty questions. At least twenty questions from __you. Why didn't you want me to tell them about us?"_

"There is no us," Duo muttered, petulantly. He was grabbed by the shoulder and forcefully turned around. No matter how strong he was, Heero was infinitely stronger. After all, he had a different type of training from Duo.

"What happened between you and Wufei?" Heero demanded. If anyone can get an answer from Duo and cut through all his evasions, Heero Yuy would be the one.

Duo turned his head away. "Nothing," he muttered, dropping his hands to his sides. 

"That's quite apparent," Heero chided and tried a different tactic. "Why didn't anything happen? Didn't you tell Wufei how you felt?"

"He's with Sally, alright? Will you stop it with the third degree?" Duo blurted, shrugging Heero's hands away.

"He told you that?" Heero asked quietly.

Duo felt Heero was like a dog after a bone with this. "I saw them together in a room not far from yours at the hospital. Nothing was clearer than that picture." His tone indicated that was all he had to say on this subject.

"That didn't warrant your attacking him just now," Heero had an undertone of displeasure.

The braided boy felt his shoulders slump with defeat. "I just wanted to impress him, but what did he think of me? He thought I was nothing more than what I showed them. He didn't even bother to see below the surface."

Heero stared at Duo's drooped posture for long moments before pulling the dejected boy into a warm hug. "You make it so hard for anyone to see below the surface, Duo," he murmured against Duo's soft hair, one hand stroking the length of his braid. It was a calming technique he had worked out during the war.

"He didn't even try," Duo told him, burying his face into Heero's shoulder. "He didn't even try."

From deep within the house, Wufei stared at the embracing couple.

tbc…

My first try at a 2x5x2. Need to know how badly I did.

Also, I am putting a request for a beta. Mine has been really busy and it is not fair to burden her further. If anyone is interested, drop me a mail. Should be able to give a quick turn around time, will beta almost exclusively AU and bear to read non-con pairings. I also write 1x2x2 a lot. Anyone willing to help?


	2. Part 1

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 1

Duo shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun as he stepped out of the building. He hefted his backpack higher on his shoulder and started walking towards another building for his next class. He smiled and returned a wave from the many students and faculty that greeted him. He had been extremely popular in the three years that he had been at MIT, having easily charmed everyone with his easy going humour and his extreme good looks.

He had managed to secure a coveted scholarship for aeronautical engineering but he was sure Quatre had his fingers in that somewhere. Duo had let it go, knowing the blond only wanted to help. Besides, he knew he deserved that scholarship and he had worked other odd jobs during his time there to help put himself through college. It wasn't all charity and he was glad for the help Quatre had got him as a start.

"Duo, wait!" A voice called from behind.

Duo turned and smiled at the newcomer. It was his roommate, Devon Clay. He was a tall and thin man, a year younger than Duo. There was something completely unremarkable about the younger man. He had brown mousy hair and blue eyes hidden behind heavy glasses. He had been painfully shy when Duo first met him but over two years Devon has slowly come out of his shell. He was still awfully reluctant to speak in public, but was extremely articulate when it was only Duo around, much to the long haired man's frustration. 

"Hey Dev," Duo smiled pleasantly and waited for the lanky teen to jog up to him. "What's up?"

"Hey, I think we have the next class together," Devon talked excitedly, matching Duo stride for stride. "Did you have lunch? I know you always miss it. You kind of need it for working later, you know. I heard that there is this new site on the Internet that…"

Duo laughed. "Slow down, Dev."

"Sorry," Devon smiled unabashedly. "It's just that I had been…" He clammed up all of a sudden.

"Hey, Duo," a small group of women sauntered up to the braided ex-pilot, eyes inviting. "Want to go to the club tonight?" One of them walked up to Duo and actually leaned on him.

Duo was turning odd shades of colours from trying to keep from laughing. He rolled his eyes at Devon, who although shy now, was also trying hard not to laugh.

"Finals are coming up," Duo reminded, stepping away from the woman.

"All work and no play makes Duo…." Her eyes fell on the quiet man next to Duo. "…a Devon."

Duo's amethyst eyes narrowed when he saw his friend flinched at the implication. His friend was always the butt of jokes, especially around him. He had had enough and it was time to set things straight for once. He leaned closer to the woman who he didn't even bother to find out the name of and smiled conspiratorially. "Who said Duo isn't having any fun?" His tongue darted out suggestively, wetting his lips. "Duo's having a lot of fun… with Devon." Letting it sink in, he turned away, snaking an arm around Devon's waist and dragged the other man away before he lost control of his laughter.

As soon as they were far away enough, Duo gave in to hysterical mirth, slumping against a tree. After a while, he noticed Devon standing next to him, extremely quiet and stiff. 

_Shit, Duo thought. He didn't give the poor boy any thought when he tried to get back at those pompous, arrogant women._

"Devon?" Duo ventured, hoping to hell he hadn't offended the poor boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in a spot. I just wanted to…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his ear nervously.

Devon turned to face the man he had admired from the day he walked into that messy dorm room. Instead of the condemnation that Duo expected, he found amazement written in the blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses. If anything, it appeared that admiration had been upped to the region of hero worship. 

"I can't believe you did that for me," Devon gaped at Duo. 

Duo shook his head in disbelief. He had probably ruined the man's reputation at campus for good, but instead of being angry with him, as Duo expected, his roommate was ecstatic. "I ruined you reputation, you know that?" Duo explained, trying hard not to laugh at the pure delight written on Devon at this piece of news.

"Better a bad reputation than none at all," Devon shrugged with an alarming indifference.

Duo was still shaking his head, and feeling a little off balance for the first time since he had known Devon. Damn, his spontaneity was beginning to rub off on the normally reserved young man. What the holy hell had he done? 

"Let's go." Duo led his roommate towards their next class. 

During the course of the day, Duo finally realised what a bad idea it all was. He shouldn't have shot his mouth off like that. In the past, it had gotten him in a whole lot of trouble with Ozzie goons, and presently, it has gotten him into trouble with the entire college. Not that he minded it, he was used to trouble, but he just didn't want the extra publicity. He had enough trouble with unsolicited offers as it was. Although it would be a hit to Devon, Duo had hoped that little charade earlier would have taken some of the popularity off of him. Unfortunately, judging by the almost predatory looks by some men and nearly all the women in his class, he might have made it worse. Not only that, he had seen some of them giving Devon truly hostile looks. 

_Shit, he groaned silently. _Double shit._ He managed to get his friend into trouble again, but as he flicked a glance at Devon, his roommate looked anything but distress. In fact there was an almost unholy gleam in his blue eyes, which was further amplified by his thick lenses. Oh God, he was actually enjoying this._

_Shit… wait, I've already said that. _Damn it to hell.__

It was his last class and as he got up to rush off to work, he found himself cornered by at least five men and another three women.

"Hi," Duo greeted, unable to stop his voice from getting stuck in his throat. He didn't like the speculative looks being passed around.

"Hey, man. I was wondering if you were…" One of the guys started being rudely cut off.

"I have some tickets to the basketball…."

"We could go…"

Duo had had it. "Enough!" He held up his hands to stop the endless flow of offers. He sure as hell didn't see this coming. Now he had double the freaking offers. Life was just so damned unfair! "I'm rushing to work, alright? If you want to talk about this, you know my email. Use it," he said curtly before hightailing out of there. He hadn't gone three steps when he heard low voices behind him threatening his hapless roommate.

_Shit… Oh great, have I anything else to say about this situation?_

"Dev," Duo turned, calling out to the younger man. "Are you coming?" 

Devon had a trapped expression, which gave way to relief as he extricated himself from the crowd and bounded over to Duo, tagging along with him.

"Sorry," Duo apologised again, feeling the hard bite of guilt. When he heard a soft chuckle next to him, his head whipped around to find the thin man next to him trying to suppress mirth. Damn him, he was actually amused by all this. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh Gods, Duo, I've not had this much fun since… since…" Devon tried to think but shrugged helplessly. "Ever!"

Duo had figured he was going to spend the whole day sighing or exhaling in resignation, or at least any action that involved removing the air from his lungs in either a frustrated or resigned fashion. He continued to walk to the security company where he worked part time in their research and development team. Since infiltration and stealth had been his specialty, he had managed to convince the company to hire him in an extremely flamboyant fashion. He had broken in and downloaded a pretty raunchy picture of a movie star. Then he had sat at the manager's desk and waited patiently until he walked in. Duo thought for a moment he would have to perform CPR on the man. After all, he looked like he was about to die of a heart attack. He had never seen someone turn that colour of purple before. The manager, Mr Cussler, was about to throw Duo's ex-Gundam pilot butt into the nearest Preventor's jail for breaking an entry but a bit of fast talking from Duo and he was offered a job instead.

Mr Cussler saw the benefits of someone with Duo's expertise on his staff and was extremely careful not to ask where exactly that expertise had come from, especially from a man as young as Duo was. So, for the past three years, Duo had gone in for a few hours a day to review some of the security systems. It wasn't all that interesting, but if one had been piloting a giant mecha, dodging mobile suits and infiltrating top secret army facilities for years, most things ceased to be all that interesting. But he made good money and it served to see him through college.

Devon and him parted ways a little later, promising Duo to stay in the room until the braided man got back. Duo felt genuinely afraid for the younger man. Devon acted like he was drunk on euphoria and the braided ex-pilot wasn't sure what he would do in that situation. Run out and proclaim to the rest of campus how Duo Maxwell had seduced him maybe? That would be a sure way to get his ass soundly kicked, not that it hadn't happened before. Duo had found Devon beaten up twice before and feeling an almost brotherly protectiveness, proceeded to exact revenge for the slight man. No, Duo admitted to himself, he wasn't in any way attracted to Devon. He wasn't ready to go into any form of relationship with anyone for the moment. 

"Call me if anything comes up," Duo called after the thin man's retreating back and got a distracted wave.

All through his work, Duo kept glancing at the clock, wishing it was time to leave. He normally left work at about eight at night and right now, he just wanted to run out of there to check up on his roommate. He could still see the hostility written all over the guys' faces this afternoon. It was bad enough that some of them didn't like the idea of Devon being his roommate, stating that he 'could do better than to be stuck with a dork'. Now that people think they were a couple…. 

_Shit!_

As eight o'clock rolled by, he slammed his laptop shut and bolted for the door. He ran all the way back to his dorm room and flung the door open, his chest heaving. He found Devon buried under a mound of pillows and blankets with one hand hanging limply out of the corner. Oh no, was he too late? The last time he saw something like that, Devon had a heavily bruised face and a few fractured ribs. 

"Devon, are you okay?" He ran towards the prone man and jerked the covers off him.

A sleepy and confused Devon cracked on eye open, before fumbling for his glasses. "Hey, Duo, back from work?" He sat up, running a hand through his brown hair, yawning hugely.

Duo Maxwell, Deathscythe pilot, codename 02, known for his wits of Gundamium steel, felt his knees about to buckle beneath him. He stumbled towards his own messy bed and sank into it, his hand held dramatically over his heart. "You scared the living crap out of me."

"Huh?" Devon muttered intelligently. He swung his long legs over the edge and looked at Duo quizzically.

"The last time I found you like that, I had to bring you over to the campus medical centre," Duo explained, willing his heart to stop pounding, at least to the point where it didn't feel like it was going to jump out of his chest cavity.

Devon had the grace to look chagrin. "Well, I learned from past mistakes," he informed Duo loftily before flopping back onto the bed. "The door was locked, the windows were locked, you have the keys, and the pizza delivery won't be here for a few more minutes. Besides, I know a few moves myself."

Duo exhaled noisily. "You mean the moves I taught you? The ones that you didn't master?"

"Yeah, those," Devon smiled.

Duo nodded, and kept nodding, but his expression told his roommate that he was about two seconds from getting his ass kicked. He leapt from his bed and was about to indulge in a bout of wrestling when there was a sharp knock on the door. Suddenly, every soldier instinct he had kicked into place as he walked to the door. He opened it slightly, peeking through the slit. 

"Who is it?" Duo asked, his voice unnaturally hushed.

"Pizza delivery." 

And in an instant, Duo relaxed. "Sure man." He fished out his wallet and paid for the pies and shut the door behind him, remembering at the last moment to firmly lock the door behind him. He wasn't worried about anyone attacking the weaker Devon when he was around, but he really hated to have his dinner interrupted by unwelcome guests. He turned towards his roommate and saw that Devon was staring at him wide eyed and shocked. "What?" He ventured, but he knew exactly what. For a moment, he showed Devon the persona that was deeply feared by Oz, the persona that got him through the war, the persona called Shinigami.

"Nothing," Devon looked away, knowing it was one more thing that he shouldn't question about this man that everyone else thought was so mysterious. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a piece.

Duo decided to ignore the weird look from Devon and helped himself with a piece as well. He bit into it with relish, grinning at the normally fastidious man before him chewing his pizza with great gusto. He couldn't believe Devon never had pizza before meeting him two years ago. He had been extremely neat to the point of being obsessive, even worse than Heero. Two years later, his roommate had been sufficiently corrupted to enjoy pizza, and other multitude of junk food. He also has been instructed in the many wondrous aspects of having a room that didn't need to be cleaned as it would be messy again in a few moments.

"Duo?" Devon was staring at the half eaten slice in his hand with concentration.

"Hmm?" Duo looked up, mouth full.

There was a nervous dart of Devon's tongue as he wet his lips. "Are you really…."

The braided man swallowed quickly. "Gay?" He finished and was rewarded with a quick nod. He shrugged. "And if I am?" He wondered if that bothered Devon. After all, they were roommates, but not like Duo had ever thought of jumping the other man. Perhaps if he had longer, darker hair, tied into a tight pony tail, wore contact lenses to colour his eyes black, became more Chinese…. He stopped thinking, not wanting to go there. He had worked to put it out of his mind for the longest time and he wasn't about to go there.

"Nothing."

"Does it bother you?"

A half hearted shrug.

Duo put down his pizza with a drawn out sigh. "Dev, I'm not attracted to you in that way. You are like a friend I had, and I felt extremely protective towards him. He was my little brother, and I sort of superimposed him on you."

"You have taken care of me," Devon allowed but his gratitude was apparent. "Taught me a few things as well." Then he smiled widely. "Doesn't matter, you will always be my friend right?" There was a trace of uncertainty there.

Duo nodded. "Always."

It seemed to settle that and the two resumed their dinner. After a while, Duo stared down at the pizzas his roommate had ordered.

"Were you particularly hungry today?" Duo asked Devon, still staring at their half eaten meal. 

Devon shook his head. "I forgot," he said, as if just recalling something important. "I met this really great guy today."

"You spoke to him?" Duo asked, delighted. He had always encouraged Devon to be more outgoing and outspoken, hoping he would make more friends and come out of his shell.

Devon bowed his head sheepishly. "Actually, he came up to me. He said he was impressed by my project paper." While painfully shy, the lanky young man was extremely intelligent and the only one that topped him academically was Duo. Even then, it was because of Duo's unusual education as a child.

"And?" Duo prompted. This new guy had something to do with the extra pizza ordered.

"I thought we could hang out, you know, the three of us?" Devon asked Duo hopefully, still looking to the older man for permission and guidance.

"Are you sure about him?" Duo was instantly suspicious of this new man. There was something off about the explanation and he was quite sure that this person wanted something from Devon.

"I think he's really cool." A soft knock on their door got Devon's attention and all at once he was all excitement. Jumping up he ran to open the door. "That must be him!"

Duo decided that he didn't want to dampen Devon's excitement as he hadn't seen it in a long while, at least not out of his studies. He would evaluate this person carefully before deciding. He looked at the remaining pizza pie with distaste. It was a queer type of vegetarian pizza. No meat. No taste. A faint memory tugged at him, thinking of another person who enjoyed eating this poor imitation of an all American dinner. Then he reminded himself with a soft laugh that pizza was an Italian dish. Still, the only other person who ate something this bland was….

"Wufei!" Devon called out excitedly. "Welcome to my humble domain."

tbc…

Good? Bad? Wufei needs to loosen up? Anyone want to shoot Devon?


	3. Part 2

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 2

Duo jumped up from his seat, nearly overturning the pizza and deftly caught it. Shit, Wufei? Could there be another Chinese man named Wufei? He stared at Devon's back who was currently blocking the newcomer. As Devon moved aside to let the man enter, Duo's mind worked furiously. Could there be another man with that same raven hair, that same intense onyx eyes, that same reserved smile, that same….

Shit, Chang Wufei.

What in all that was holy was he doing here? 

Three years, it had been three years since Duo had seen Wufei, hell, since Duo had seen any of the pilots. He had been busy with school and work. He knew it was a pretty lame excuse but that had been the truth. During breaks, his job had required him to work full time there and since it paid well, Duo had decided that getting through college without being broke was more important. He had kept up contact with Quatre and Heero through emails and phone calls, but it had been a long time since he had met anyone of them in person. And why did it have to be Wufei? He was the last person Duo wanted to meet. He still had scabs from their previous encounter and that hadn't exactly healed properly, even after all this time. 

Chang Wufei had matured into a breath taking young man. The last time Duo had seen him, the Chinese Preventor was still very much a boy. He had grown lean and tall, muscle and sinew, and all angles. There was nothing boyish about him anymore. Physically at least. All his fellow pilots never had a boyhood and besides looking physically young, their childhood had been effectively burnt away from hours spent strapped to the harness in their Gundams, fighting for everyone's lives and for peace. Right now, Wufei looked good enough to eat. He was wearing a white button down and dark grey slacks. It looked completely different on him as it was a break from his traditional dress whites.

_No, Duo told himself firmly. __No more thinking of Chang Wufei like that. The man was straight for God's sakes and sure as hell not interested in me in the past and sure as hell not now._

Still, the American couldn't seem to take his eyes off the vision Wufei had become. Duo was dimly aware of Devon talking a mile a minute, introducing him to Wufei and vice versa, completely oblivious to the fact that the two of them couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other. Duo could only send a prayer heavenward that his amethyst hued eyes didn't betray the hunger he felt when he stared at the Chinese man's fit form.

"Duo… hey, Duo," the other man came back abruptly to himself when Devon's hand waved in front of his face. "Are you okay?" Devon asked, concerned at the apparent inattentiveness of the normally alert Duo. 

Duo shot him a glance. "What?" He asked Devon, raising his eyebrows, trying to focus on what his roommate was trying to tell him, instead of how broad Wufei's shoulders were in that shirt.

"Come meet him," Devon tugged at Duo's hand, pulling at him like a child.

The America, still shell shocked at the sudden appearance of his past, allowed himself to be hauled towards the one person he dreaded to meet after all this time.

"Change Wufei," Devon began formally. "This is my roommate and my best friend, Duo Maxwell." He gestured with a flourish.

_Best friend? That's new, Duo thought with a smile but thought it was true._

"Devon, I…" Duo was cut off by Wufei's hand being stuck into his face.

"Nice to meet you, Duo. I'm new here." The Chinese man shot a narrowed gaze at Duo that clearly said 'Play along'.

Confusion and a large amount of suspicion furrowed Duo's brow but he let it go for now, knowing there would ample opportunity for the third degree later. "Hi," he said simply, not bothering to say anything else. After all, Duo Maxwell didn't lie. He may have during the war going undercover but it was not the war anymore and he didn't need to cover for anyone. Wufei had better had a damn good explanation for asking him to be party in this. Duo had declined a position for the Preventors because he didn't want to fight anymore and Wufei putting him in a spot that was wholly unwelcome.

"Come, dinner awaits," Devon announced proudly.

Wufei gingerly stepped around the piles of books littering the floor but otherwise, it was cleared of any laundry and such. There was a slight look of disapproval in Wufei's expression and all Duo could think was 'tough'. The American didn't need to please anyone anymore and they can very well get the hell out of his room if it was so distasteful. The Chinese ex-pilot threw him a glance that clearly said 'I so remember this from the war', causing Duo to return a look that said 'What's it to you?'. 

Devon watched the by play between the two a little uncertainly, wondering for the first time if this was a bad idea. "Am I missing something?" He frowned at the two of them who jerked their gazes towards the slightly confused man.

Duo shook his head hurriedly. "Nope." Turning, he ignored Wufei and lay stretched out on his bed, picking up his text book and began leafing through it. He listened with half an ear at the conversation between the two, still keeping an eye on his 'little brother', now that he knew his new friend was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Whatever Wufei was doing here, he wasn't going to let anything slip and Duo's best chance at finding out what the hell was going on was to corner the man later. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Wufei casting surreptitious glances at him ever so often and wondered for the first time how did he appear in the eyes of the Chinese. He felt like a fool. No matter how time had passed, he still wanted very much to make a good impression on Wufei. Pathetic, he told himself, utterly, completely pathetic.

The American knew he had changed almost as much as the Chinese man. He had hit a growth spurge lately and shot up to be almost six feet, just a little shorter than lanky Devon. He had toyed with the idea of being one of those buffed football quarterbacks and had tried weight training. It was either his genes or some other odd factor, but all it did for him was to define his muscles, leaving him deceptively slender, though enormously strong when the situation required it. Some of Devon's bullies had been intimately acquainted with his strength. Like Wufei, his boyish softness had been completely eroded to lean angles, although his features still retained the elfin quality that was the cause of all his problems with the female population and now, because of his big fat mouth, the male population as well. His amethyst eyes and hip length braid were still his signature features but that only added to the overall slightly effeminate quality to Duo Maxwell. Even so, everyone that knew him could tell he was all man and sexy as hell.

"Hey, it's almost end of the semester, how did you manage to get in here?" Devon was innocently enquiring, catching Duo's attention.

Good question. Hell, perfect question. 

Finals were starting in two days and summer break would start in a few weeks. No one would be able to get into a college at this time unless there was some major hanky panky going on. Duo smiled mirthlessly, and wondered with some twisted satisfaction how Wufei was going to wriggle out of this. He put down his book and levelled the Preventor's agent a carefully contrived look of innocence. 

"Yeah, Wufei," Duo piped. "How?"

Wufei shot Duo a dark glare as the other man with almost bit of a smile asking 'Heero? What are you doing in Wufei's body?' and cleared his throat several times. "Actually, I'm going to start only the next semester, but my parents sort of have some connections with the Dean and he allowed me to see if I would enjoy studying here."

Duo was trying hard to resist the urge not to laugh at Wufei. He was sure that was the fastest way to get his clock cleaned. That was the lamest excuse he had ever heard. It would probably do the Chinese better to come in as a janitor than to come up with something this transparent. Duo idly wondered how so many purported geniuses at MIT didn't call him on this. Then he remembered the glare that Wufei could turn a person. Not as intense as Heero Yuy's patented Death Glare that said 'Omae O Korosu ' at every turn but it was enough to have someone who wasn't immune running in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for Chang Wufei, ex-Gundam pilot, Preventor's agent extraordinaire; one Duo Maxwell was completely unaffected by said glare, having been trained by one considerably more frightening. 

"Really?" Devon gaped. "That is so odd, I mean I wanted to try that and I was a…" He cut himself off abruptly, staring at the other two men, eyes wide, almost frightened.

"Devon?" Duo asked, staring at his roommate with a slight frown. If he hadn't been mistaken, it was a slip. What Devon almost let slip, Duo didn't know, but he was shocked that the secretive man before him nearly forgot himself. The American was under no illusions about his roommate. Devon, by all outward appearances, seemed shy and reserved, but Duo could see he was extremely shrewd. That was one of the reasons why he superimposed Quatre onto this lanky young man. He had Quatre's diplomacy and apparent innocence, but there was a steel grit under all that bashfulness. Devon kept something from Duo, but the braided American didn't pry. Since he had his own set of secrets, he didn't think it was fair to ask Devon to tell him all of his.

Devon laughed uneasily. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Duo's eyes narrowed contemplatively as he threw a glance at Wufei, who was watching Devon carefully, like one would a skittish horse. It was also a look Duo remembered from the war, a look that told him Wufei knew something. Still, he appalled by the quality of the lie Wufei had spewed. Duo didn't believe it for even second and was shocked that apparently Devon swallowed it whole. It seemed that his lanky roommate was the centre of all this and he was going to find out exactly what was going on.

"Thanks for dinner," Wufei got up. "It's late and I think I should be going."

Devon fairly leapt to his feet. "Not a problem. I'll show you out," he offered.

"Devon," Duo barked. "Sit." He pointed to a chair. He didn't want the man to go out so late at night when God knows what would be crawling outside. 'Torture the dork' was evidently a national hobby for all jocks. 

Devon sank back into his chair with a decidedly petulant air. "Pooper."

"Be a good boy," Duo smiled and walked up to Wufei. "I'll show you out." But it was unspoken that Duo wanted more information and from the stubborn set of Wufei's jaw, it will be hard prying it from him. "Lock the door."

"Yes, mom," Devon teased, but obeyed, locking it after the two stepped out into the hall.

Two ex-pilots, ex-comrades walked side by side, matching stride for stride, even though Duo was now the taller of the two. They kept their silence for a while, feeling a little uncomfortable after years of separation, both trying to reconcile each other from the boy they once knew. Duo followed Wufei quietly from behind, already figuring out the Chinese man knew exactly where he was going.

"Wufei," Duo called out, halting the other man. "What are you doing here?"

Wufei turned to face Duo, shrugging. "Watching you protect your lover?" There was a hint of disapproval written in his tight expression.

The American started to say something, then decided to just shut the hell up. Too bad if Wufei wanted to get all prissy ass about it. If he didn't swing that way, there was no reason for him to be critical about those that do. Funny, Duo had never seen him this critical with Quatre and Trowa going at each other, so he could only guess Wufei had something against him personally.

Well, too damned bad.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," Duo sniped and enjoyed the shocked look from the Chinese man. "Now, tell me, what's the whole deal with Devon."

"Why do you think there's something?" Wufei hedged. "I could just be coming to see you."

Duo smile mirthlessly. "I guess playing the fool for you had lowered your opinion of my intelligence. I'm not a fool, I saw the looks you gave Devon." He crossed his arms in front of him. "Besides, you didn't have to introduce yourself to my _lover, if you wanted to see me, did you?" He saw Wufei flinch at the attack. __Good, he thought. And it really felt wonderful. He had been dying to get this off his chest for years now._

"Maxwell, I…" Wufei decided to just shut up.

_Shut up before you dig yourself a deeper hole, Duo glared at him. "So, what's he? Terrorist? An Oz sympathiser and revivalist? Ex White Fang?"_

"You know my missions are classified, Maxwell," Wufei told him shortly.

Duo almost crowed with victory. "So you agree that he's the mission." He noted that Wufei turned red and looked ready to bite off his own tongue. "I've known him for a long time and he hardly knows anything about the war, lies like Quatre…" _And you.__ "So I can conclude that you are protecting him." Another hit. Wufei was getting so transparent. "So who's he?"_

"The less you know, the safer it is for you," Wufei informed him.

The braided American hissed in frustration. "Damn it, 'Fei." He reverted back to his nickname for the Chinese in moments of irritation. "I can't protect him if I don't know from what!"

"You're not a Preventor's agent…"

"That's painfully obvious. But I don't believe that's the answer to my question." Duo raked his fingers through his bangs, the other hand flipping his long braid over his shoulder. Who could Devon possibly be that the Preventors have to get involved? The closest he could think was that Devon was the son of an important diplomat. 

Wufei looked displeased. "Damn it, Maxwell, I told you…"

Duo shook his head at Wufei in resignation, cutting him off with a sharp gesture of his hand. "Fine, whatever. Classified, I understand. Just make sure he is not hurt in any way because _you weren't here to protect him and __I didn't have enough information to do it."_

"Maxwell," Wufei sighed harshly, defeated. "He's someone that needs to be protected at all costs. He could be the key to avoiding more bloodshed. As to who he really is, that information is truly classified."

Duo stared silently at Wufei, slightly mollified. It wasn't enough, but he had a little to go on. If he reflected enough on Devon's oddities, it merely showed the American how sheltered he was from the harsh realities of life. So, Devon Clay was either a real mother's boy, or very well protected prodigal son. Either way, he understood the reasons behind protecting his roommate, from whatever the threat, be it from brawny jocks or other outside threats.

"We haven't seen you in a long while," Wufei told him softly, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Duo said, exhaling loudly. "Been really busy with work and school."

"That's hardly an excuse," Wufei admonished.

Duo flashed him the prized Maxwell grin. "I think that's the perfect excuse. How's everyone?" He was willing to carry on a perfectly civil conversation for now.

"Quatre's getting more obscenely rich by the second, and Trowa's his assistant of sorts while not being my partner at the Preventors. The man joked about the benefits of sleeping with boss," Wufei smirked at the long haired man.

They shared a smile for the first time in years. "For a man that silent, he sure has wicked sense of humour," Duo observed.

Wufei laughed. "Some might say he got it from you."

Duo laughed uproariously, then made an effort to quiet down, realising that there were many who were burning the proverbial midnight oil.

"Heero's still the head of security on Relena's staff. They are about to get engaged next month," Wufei informed Duo with an odd look of pain. The long haired man saw it, but didn't know what to think of it. 

"Yeah, they timed it so I could be on my summer break. I mean, finally. Our Queenie has been stalking Mr Perfect Soldier for ages now."

"Maybe because Heero was stalking you during the war?" Wufei told Duo softly, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Duo flinched. Now that was a low blow. He didn't expect Wufei to bring up the implication of the fact that his break up with Heero had been informed to the others months after the fact. Heero had sent him a pretty nasty email that spoke volumes regarding irresponsibility and abandonment of a good friend to face three annoyed pilots. According to Heero, his friends had been 'pissed as hell' at the sight of him going out on a date with Relena and had nearly ripped him a new one. All in all, it had been amusing to Duo, although the ex-Wing pilot would beg to differ.

"We parted amicably." Duo hesitated for a fraction before asking, "How's Sally?"

Wufei smiled hugely. "That woman." There was unmistakable affection in his tone. "She's the lead medical officer at the Preventors and still as meddlesome as always."

Suddenly, Duo didn't want to hear anymore. It merely reminded him that Wufei was something he could never have even if it meant he tried for the rest of his life. "Look, you obviously know where you are going and clearly don't need my help. I've got to hit the books for finals, my scholarship depends on me passing. So, good night, and don't worry, I'll take care of Devon." He spun on his heads and curbed the desire to run away from his past.

~*~

Wufei watched as Duo practically ran from him, his heart constricted in so many ways it hurt to even breathe. Once again he had been too late. During the first war he had been too late and now he was late once more. It was as if fate conspired against him to take the one thing he wanted more to possess in the world away from him. At first Heero Yuy got to him before Wufei could then it was his charge, Devon Clay. Was life ever going to give him a break? 

Duo Maxwell had changed so much Wufei almost didn't recognise him anymore if it wasn't for the foot long braid and unforgettable eyes. The endearing boy was gone, disappeared forever in the passage of time and will only still exist where it burnt deeply in Wufei's memories. What was left was a charming young man that left an unforgettable mark on those he met. Duo no longer had a jester mask on, smiling to cover up his own hurts and pains but now seemed to be more at home with himself. Of course, he still was the same cheerful Duo Maxwell Wufei knew from the war, but the difference was tangible.

Yes, Duo Maxwell was very much a man now and that made him even more desirable to Wufei. While Wufei had achieved the broad shouldered and slim hips that were the epitome of every man's ideal body, Duo Maxwell maintained a slender, whip cord strength. 

Wufei buried his face into his hands, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole. 

_Duo Maxwell, I love you, he wanted to scream. _Why do you hate me so?__

tbc…

Tsu: Don't worry, we love you Fei-kun

Fei: Well, you had better, you are writing about me.

Tsu: Note the warning, I borrow you guys for torture.

Fei: Damned onna! Review her, tell her _not to torture me!_


	4. Part 3

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 3

Duo smiled indulgently at Devon who ran up to him babbling excitedly about how the whole summer vacation and how he was going enjoy it. The American stifled a sigh, glad that there were no more exams. They made it to their rooms and started the ordeal of packing their stuff up. Duo had made arrangements for most of it to be stored during the break before moving back in the fall. So what was left were his clothes.

"So, what are you going to do?" Devon asked.

Duo looked up from the duffle bag he was stuffing with his clothes. Normally he would move into a room he rented near the security company and continued to work. But this year… this year things would be different. He was going to be kidnapped by a certain blond billionaire and his boyfriend to celebrate a certain stoic Japanese ex-pilot's impending slavery… uhm, engagement. He cleared it with a not so happy Mr. Cussler, but after throwing the Winner name around a little, the awed manager had been more than happy to let Duo go with a promise to casually 'mention' him to the Winner heir.

"I'm going off to L4," Duo ducked his head and returned to the task at hand. "And you?"

Devon sobered. "Back to my home, stuck in the house for the whole of summer."

Duo bit back a question. He wanted very much to ask exactly where his roommate's home was and why did he make as if going home was akin to going to a prison. To hell with it. "Hey, where do you live anyway?"

The other man flinched at the question. He looked away, tracing vague patterns into the back of a book.

"You never told me."

"My family is really _strict_ about certain things. They want to control everything about what I do. So," Devon looked up at Duo. "If I told you…" He looked away again

"Nevermind." Duo continued to stare at the crestfallen young man in front of him. He felt something within him. Pity, sympathy? But something was making him ask; even though it may just be the worst idea he could come up with. "Hey, if…" Then he stressed. "_If_ your parents allow this and in no way will you get into trouble for this…" He took a deep breath, wondering again if he was doing the right thing. He would be destroying Wufei's cover, but then again, if the Chinese Preventor was supposed to protect this man, bringing Devon along would ensure he won't be missing out of the celebration as well.

Wufei, the name brought fresh pain to Duo. For the past few weeks, the Chinese Preventor has been a permanent fixture the two young men's lives. He still stuck with the laughable story of checking out the place and all that jazz. The odd thing was; Devon swallowed that story hook, line and sinker. Duo didn't understand how someone as intelligent as Devon would be able to accept an excuse that lame. This only reinforced the notion that Devon was somehow used to strangers being his bodyguards and acknowledge them as such without batting an eye. So, who was Devon for him to accept all of this so easily?

Duo didn't even want to consider the implications. He felt he was getting a raw deal from all of this. More often than not he was left annoyingly in the dark about the whole situation. And Wufei didn't make it anymore easier to stomach this whole thing. Each time Duo said something or did something to protect Devon, Wufei would have this vague look of unhappiness on him, like he was uneasy about the way Duo was treating Devon, whom he still thought was Duo's lover. Hell, the American never thought Wufei to be a homophobic. He wondered idly how he reacted amongst Quatre and Trowa. Something like that would have caused Trowa to kick Wufei's ass. Because of this, it had been getting tenser and tenser between them and sometimes, having a civil conversation became a chore. Most of the time Duo would just clam up when Wufei was around and since the Preventor was around a lot recently, the American talked a _lot_ less.

"Really?" Devon was almost yelling in excitement. Apparently, the poor boy hadn't been invited for anything before. Duo suppressed a grimace, thinking about the deprived childhood his roommate must have had. This only reinforced what Duo was doing for Devon was correct. Now, he would just have to convince Wufei.

Duo pointed silently to the vidphone with a small smile. "Then we'll talk."

Devon bit his lip nervously as he dragged himself the three feet it took to get the communicator panel. "Do you mind?" He asked Duo over his shoulder. 

"Sure, man, take your time." Duo exited the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Now, to convince Wufei not to murder him for suggesting this.

As usual the Chinese man wasn't all that hard to find. In the weeks that past, Duo knew wherever Devon Clay was, Chang Wufei would be lurking nearby, not that the Preventor's agent wouldn't cut off Duo's precious braid for suggesting that he would actually lurk.

"Wufei," Duo called out, seeing Wufei hanging around the hallway unobtrusively. He smiled at a few people he passed on the way but didn't stop for a chat like he normally did. Talk about Devon and him had died down but most of them still looked at Devon with undisguised jealousy. Once more Duo was left to wonder exactly what he had that made others so interested in him? He had no past and was nothing but an L2 street rat, not to mention murderer of thousands. Though not innocents, thank God.

"Maxwell," Wufei inclined his head formally, his intense eyes sweeping the slightly crowded hallway for any sign on threat. It was looks like these that snapped Duo back to his soldier mode. 

"Don't kill me before you hear me out," Duo told Wufei before beginning anything. It was probably unwise to tip Wufei off like this, but knowing the Chinese man, getting him prepared worked in Duo favour more often than not.

Wufei instantly frowned. He stared into Duo's eyes, as if trying to read the next hair brained scheme the American was known to cook up. Then the look faded behind a wall of slight disappointment. That left Duo a little confused. What the hell was it with that look? "That doesn't sound very encouraging." But he had a 'let's humour Duo' tone on.

"I am assuming you won't be able to go to L4 to celebrate Heero's imprisonment," Duo winced at his poor choice of words but was relieved when Wufei laughed. Apparently, three years had gone a long way in improving the Chinese agent's sense of humour.

"Relena's not going to be pleased to hear you say that," Wufei shook his head in mock admonishment.

Duo grinned, feeling at ease with Wufei for once in weeks. "Queenie can kiss my ass. She is going to be the 'ol ball and chain. Sure as hell hope Heero knows what he's doing." He couldn't stop himself from sounding slightly wistful. He just couldn't stop himself from thinking about 'what could have been'. 

Something odd flash in Wufei's face, but it disappeared quickly, along with the smile he had on earlier. That left Duo's mind doing his famous 'what the hell' flip. "Anyway, you were saying?" Wufei directed the conversation back to the original topic.

"I kind of, sort of, maybe it wasn't a good idea, but I…" Shit, this was harder than Duo thought it could be. He really didn't want to see the look of disapproval on Wufei's face. He grappled with words that usually come easily to him, clasping and unclasping his hands nervously.

Wufei remained silent, staring at Duo, waiting for him to finish.

"I invited Devon to L4," it came out in a rush. "To Quatre's, to see them, for the summer." Duo took a peek at Wufei, trying to gauge his reaction.

"He must be really important to you for you to want to introduce him to your friends," Wufei said tonelessly, his expression stony. 

Duo frowned in confusion. Where had _this _come from? This look of almost hostility. So, Wufei thought Duo wanted to introduce his _lover to his friends. Well, if he wanted to be so prissy about it, that's just too damned bad. "Besides," he forged on. "His family was going to shut him in the house the entire summer. I'm thinking it can't be healthy. If his parents let him, then we'll go together."_

Wufei looked about to explode and he jammed his hands into his pockets. "Do you even know _why that is?"_

"No," Duo blurted. "Because that's classified and apparently everything else about this whole damn situation. I've been putting my ass on the line for him and I don't even freaking know why."

"Duo…" Wufei started, looking slightly guilty.

"Enough. I was also doing this for you, knowing you would probably be babysitting his ass for the whole summer. This would have been a perfect situation so you could enjoy the reunion as well. But if you want to be so uptight about it," Duo was close to exploding into a vicious temper. "Too damn bad, Chang Wufei." He turned abruptly and stalked up the hallway to his room, yanking the door open and slamming it shut.

Devon looked up from his packing to look Duo with some surprised. "Are you all right?" He asked, concerned to see his friend in a temper. Duo has never thrown a temper fit ever since Devon had known him, so what had happened for this unprecedented loss of control?

"Peachy," Duo returned to stuffing his clothes violently into the duffle bag. Then he took a calming breath and forced a smile. "So, what's the verdict?"

A smile of pure glee that was vaguely reminiscent of Duo flashed across Devon's face. 

_He's been sticking around me too much, Duo thought with some chagrin. _He's beginning to smile like me for God's sake.__

"From your delight, I'm assuming the suggestion was taken well?" Duo predicted, his smile turning genuine.

Devon's expression turned sheepish for a while. "Uh… I'm not supposed to go back to my parent's home with anything tattooed, pierced, my system clear of any control substances and with my virtue intact. Other than that, with a little fast talking, yeah, I can go." He was fairly bouncing. "When do we leave?"

Duo stared at the hyper Devon and for the first time thought a little horrified, what in God's name has he done? He was never this bad on a sugar rush, although Heero might argue differently but this man wasn't even _on sugar._

"No tattoos, no piercing, no drugs, no sex," Duo listed contemplatively. "Anything about alcohol?" He cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

If it was even possible, Devon brightened even more. "I'm gonna get _so plastered!" He chorused._

Duo chuckled softly, slinging his duffle over his shoulder. "Hey, I kind of invited Wufei with us."

Devon stopped his excited fidgeting to look at Duo. It was more like a stare and one that was oddly out of place from the puppyish glee that the man was exhibiting. "You did?"

"Is that okay?"

As soon as it appeared, the look vanished and was replaced by Devon's normal grin. "Great, the more the merrier. Wufei's really cool. So, when are we leaving?"

"Soon I hope," Wufei's voice came from the door.

Duo swung around to find the Chinese Preventor leaning against the door jam, a duffle very similar to his own slung across one shoulder. Wufei had almost an apologetic look on him. "Yeah, after you pack," he spoke to Devon, but not taking his eyes off the new arrival.

"I'm almost done," Devon told him, renewing his efforts to stuff his clothes into his bag.

'I'm sorry' Wufei mouthed.

Duo gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged.

"Let's goooooo….." Devon sped out of the door, snagging Duo by one hand and pushing Wufei out at the same time.

The two shared a look as they were dragged out that said 'this is going to be a very long summer'.

~*~

"Hey, Duo, I didn't know you knew Quatre Winner!" Devon was talking a blue streak and Duo's mind spun dizzily from trying to keep up with him. 

The three were currently ensconced in Quatre's personal shuttle and on their way to the L4 colony. A familiar Manguanac by the name of Shariff had greeted Duo with an exuberant hug and a rather fatherly scolding about not visiting for so long. Then he had turned to Wufei and they had exchanged a long look before Duo stepped in to introduce the two. Once again, they exchanged that long look before shaking hands. When Duo turned to Devon, he noticed the other man had retreated into his characteristic silence once again when faced with a stranger. The American sighed, realising they still had a long way to go yet.

"Shariff, this is Devon Clay," Wufei interjected. "He's Duo's boyfriend."

That caused Duo to change to an odd shade of red as he exchanged a look with Devon, who was rolling his eyes in glee. 

Shariff extended his hand towards the thin man. "Nice to meet you, Duo's boyfriend," he chortled softly, winking at Devon, who instantly relaxed.

The three were ushered into the plush interior of the shuttle and they made themselves comfortable while Shariff made arrangements with the control tower for lift off.

"I think this whole boyfriend situation needs to be remedied _fast," Duo whispered to Devon who seemed to have a rather satisfied look. One that said, 'you got yourself into this. Deal with it'._

"You want to break up with me?" Devon whined, completely insincere before cracking up with laughter.

Wufei gave them a look before pointedly ignoring them.

"Hey, Duo," Devon got Duo back to the here and now. "How did you know Quatre Winner?"

"He's an old friend," Duo hedged, not wanting to speak about his war days.

Devon scratched his chin idly and observed, "You speak like you're fifty years old."

"The wars, I knew him from then," Duo said, his tone clipped. Wufei threw him a look of understanding and smiled in commiseration. 

Devon's eyes grew to be as huge as saucers as he gasped. "You fought in the war?" Though there was something strained in that statement.

Amethyst eyes hardened. "Can you just drop it?" Duo stalked to the back of the shuttle and pulled out his laptop, switching it on. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. 

Soon L4 came into sight and Duo felt excitement at meeting his friends once again. By the time the shuttle was docked, Duo had been reduced to doing a Devon imitation. It was then he realised how harsh he was to Devon and just exactly how silent the entire trip had been. He looked over to where a very dejected Devon was sitting at the moment. It has always been this way. It was as if Devon craved Duo's approval for everything and in the event Duo was unhappy with him, the younger man made it seemed like his world had ended. Once again, the braided American could only wonder what he had done to garner such devotion. He unbuckled the seat belt and floated towards Devon. 

How he missed working in low G. 

He settled in the space next to Devon and draped a companionable arm around him. "Hey man, you touched a nerve back there. I didn't mean to be that harsh about it."

Devon stared up at the man he practically worshiped from the first day he met, his entire heart in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just curious about the war. My father practically locked me up so I couldn't see anything about the war." He sighed. "I think he was afraid I might go fight in it if I knew anything about it."

"Would you have?"

"Maybe," Devon shrugged. "But my father seems almost fanatical about me leaving him. He almost didn't let me come to MIT."

"Some parents are just over protective," Duo said wistfully. 

"Strap down guys, we're docking," Shariff instructed from over the interior speakers and Duo floated back to his seat. He an indiscernible look from Wufei before the Preventor's agent looked away. 

_Tough if he has problems with me being tactile, Duo thought scornfully. _Besides, he _is_ supposed to be my boyfriend._ He had to resist the urge to cackle with glee._

The actual docking took no more than a few moments as Shariff expertly manoeuvred them into the docking bay. They collected their bags and trooped into the arrival lounge. Duo didn't expect His Blondness to come pick them up, knowing how busy Quatre probably was and therefore was completely surprised when he was thrown back from a flying tackle. Wufei had his gun out and pointed at Duo's attacker in a flash.

"You deserved to be castrated!" Quatre practically screamed in Duo's ear, his pale arms tightly clasped around his errant friend. Then he threw Wufei a glance. "Oh, put that away Chang."

Duo just lay there gasping, having the breath knocked out of him. 

Wufei re-holstered his gun and helped Quatre to his feet and the two of them hauled Duo to his feet. "Wow, Quat, that was some welcome," Duo complained, rubbing his back painfully, aware of the attention their small group was getting and found himself poked in the chest.

"Would you prefer a knife through the chest?" Quatre said sweetly, punching Duo in the shoulder.

"Who's throwing? You or Catherine?" Duo smiled. Realising he was missing something, he turned to find Devon hanging shyly a ways behind. Shit, in his exuberance, he nearly forgotten how reserved Devon could be. He motioned towards the lanky young man, beckoning him forward. "Quatre Winner," he announced when Devon edged close enough. "This is my friend Devon Clay."

Devon was about to try a small nod, when Quatre grabbed his thin hand and began pumping enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you. Wufei told me Duo's bringing his new boyfriend."

Duo covered his face with a pained groan, then stiffened. Shit, Quatre just let in on the fact that Duo knew Wufei in the first place. He and the Chinese Preventor exchanged horrified looks before turning towards Devon to gauge his reaction.

"What?" Devon smiled at them. "I didn't get into MIT just by connections you know. I do have some form of grey matter. I knew the two of you knew each other since that first night Wufei walked into our room."

"Then… how… why…" Duo sputtered sharing his confusion with Wufei, who was just speechless.

Devon managed to look faintly insulted. "Please, Duo, the two of you were clashing looks so loud it would have woken the dead." He walked up to Wufei. "Thanks for looking out for me, Preventor Chang."

~*~

"So you knew I am a Preventor's agent?" Wufei was giving Devon the third degree. He couldn't believe his cover had been blown so easily. He was trotting to keep up with Devon's longer legs as they walked towards Quatre's car. 

Apparently, the blond ditched his Manguanacs, ie mother hens, and drove out to meet Duo himself. The American smiled at the tongue lashing the blond Arabian was going to receive later. Right now, he was enjoying the scene of a flabbergasted Wufei.

"Come on, Wufei, I'm shy, but I'm not stupid. Come on, that gun you pulled just now was a real give away," Devon told him and Duo had to stifle a laugh before he got in trouble with Wufei.

"You have renewed my faith in you," Duo announced, needing to add just this extra jibe in. He reached out to pat Devon on the back.

"Hey, watch it on the skinny man," Devon complained as Duo dislodged his hold on his bag. He bent over to pick it up, just as Duo stepped forward to help him.

Shots rang out in the parking lot.

tbc…

Guys, review time. What happens next??

Well, review and you will find out.


	5. Part 4

Disclaimers: don't own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOC, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 4

Instinctively, Duo threw himself over Devon, shielding him from further attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wufei standing over them, his gun trained on some unknown target. Someone grabbed him from behind, and he reacted by swinging his fist to connect with a strong jaw.

"Duo," Quatre called out and suddenly they were swarmed with men. There were about five of them and they were obviously after Wufei's charge.

"Devon, stay the hell down," Duo yelled.

"The hell I will," Devon countered jumping to his feet. "I can bloody take care of myself." And showed Duo how by disarming a man of his gun with a well aimed kick.

Duo was interrupted when a hand snaked around his neck holding it in a choke hold. His elbow sank into a soft midsection and he was rewarded with a grunt of pain and freedom. He quickly despatched his goon and looked over to Devon to see if he needed any help. His eyes widened when Devon leapt up and delivered a flying kick that connected to the assailant's head. The man fell like a tone of bricks, unconscious. Wufei was standing over one who was moaning in pain from a broken leg and another one who he had his gun trained on. He swung around to check up on Quatre when his entire world swayed.

What the hell?

As the adrenaline faded pain began to register all over his body, centring on his right side. Reeling slightly, his hand reached up to the source of the pain. As he looked down he saw red, everything was red. Oh God, he was shot and judging by the bleeding and the stinging it was bad. Duo paled as he realised that blood was practically gushing out of him. It was bad, really bad. Darkness threatened at the edge of his vision as he struggled to stay upright, but the pain was stealing away his ability to breathe. Cold sweat broke out all over his body as he started to shake. He opened his mouth to call for someone, but his voice got caught in his throat and came out as a pained gasp.

Suddenly, his side began to hurt really badly as the adrenaline faded completely. With nothing else to give him strength, his knees started to buckle as he began to fall. He heard someone gasp his name as strong arms caught him and eased him to the ground. Sharp daggers of agony pierced his body as he tried to breathe through the pain but ended up gasping spasmodically.

Shock, he was in shock: so much blood. There was blood everywhere. It hurt so much. Darkness closed in on him, but he fought it. _No, can't sleep, need to tell 'Fei. Dying now, not much time, no chance later._

"Wufei, Quatre," he dimly heard someone call. "Duo's hurt."

His sight flashed and pulsed with white hot agony as he was gently eased over. Someone hissed in surprise. A scream was torn from him as something was pressed against his wound. Hands touched him, moved him, hurt him. He moaned, too far gone with the pain to realise they were trying to help him. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to try and stop the bleeding. Damn it, Quatre, where's the paramedics?" _'Fei?__ Was it 'Fei? Sounded like 'Fei._

It was getting so hard to breathe. It was so cold. _Where's 'Fei? Need to tell him…_

"'Fei," Duo whispered, shivering. "S'cold, 'Fei." Instantly, he felt something weighing him down.

"Hold on, Duo, help's coming," a warm, comforting voice washed over him. 

"Hold me," he mumbled. 

Strong arms came around him, sheltering him from the pain and the cold. "Always, love," came a husky whisper. "Always."

"Love you, 'Fei." 

It was so hard to stay awake, the dark was so warm. 'Fei was so warm. 

He let go.

~*~

"Love you, 'Fei," he whispered, eyes barely open.

Wufei held onto him, helpless to do anything more. He jumped the moment he felt the man in his arms slump. "Duo, shit, Duo," he shook the prone figure gently. "Quatre!" He barked.

"Help's coming," Devon informed him, worried eyes trained on the man in Wufei's arms. He had long ago lost his glasses but for some reason, Wufei noticed, he didn't have any problems with his sight. But that wasn't important right now. He kept one hand firmly pressed against the bleeding gunshot wound, knowing that it would hurt Duo, but without any other medical equipment it was the best he could do to keep the American from bleeding to death. Helplessness and fear warred within Wufei, blurring his ability to reason. Duo said he loved the Chinese. He hadn't heard wrong, Duo didn't hate him. Duo loved _him, not Devon. But Duo might die._

There were only five, he thought guiltily. He could have gotten rid of them faster, seen that Duo was hurt sooner, and helped him sooner. He was riveted on the way the blood that was still spurting from in between his fingers: Duo's blood, Duo's life, Wufei's life.

"Why weren't we aware he was hurt?" Wufei asked, his entire expression filled with pain. "We could have done something sooner, we could have…." He pulled Duo tighter into his embrace. He plunged himself into the dark well of guilt. "You have to stay with me, love. I won't let you leave me anymore." He began rocking the unconscious man, feeling his love's life seep slowly out of the gaping bullet wound in his abdomen. 

All of a sudden, Quatre was kneeling in front of him, his hand on Wufei's shoulder. "Wufei," he soothed. "You need to let him go now. Help's here."

Wufei shook his head. No, he won't, he can't… he promised Duo he wouldn't let go. He felt hands trying to pry him off Duo and he lost it. He remembered screaming, remembered a hand holding him down, remembered someone slapping him across the face, remembered Duo being loaded onto a stretcher and driven away, remembered being slapped across the face - again. 

Amethyst eyes shimmered into view.

"Duo?" Wufei asked, confusion clearly written in his onyx eyes. His vision cleared to reveal Devon. Why did Devon have Duo's eyes?

"You need to calm down now. Duo will be fine. He's getting help now," Devon told Wufei firmly. "We need to go." He grasped the Chinese Preventer by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "Quatre's bringing the car around. The local enforcers are rounding up the people we took down. One of them escaped." Devon continued to speak, providing a grounding point for the distraught man. "We may need to give a statement later, but we need to get to the hospital first. Quatre's calling the rest of your friends and they are meeting us there. Duo will be fine. He never died on you before and sure as hell won't die now."

That brought Wufei abruptly back to himself. He pulled away from Devon's arms, wondering for the first time why he felt so much like Duo. He stared down at the blood on his clothes and on his hands. Oh God, Duo lost so much blood. 

Devon kept an arm on the Chinese man, knowing that he was calm, but would still need someone to ground him. Quatre's car came into view and he gently ushered Wufei into the back seat before climbing into the front next to the Arabian. Without further communication, they drove in utter silence to St Mary's Memorial Hospital. Devon looked into the back seat and saw Wufei staring out the window, his eyes completely blank and his hands clenched into fists in his lap. Wufei's blood drenched shirt was still dripping and Devon wondered idly how Quatre was going to get the stain out.

Then he realised something. Duo could die. Dou could leave him alone. No, there was no life without the American. He couldn't lose him, not ever.

Devon hunched over, wrapping his arms around himself, suddenly feeling all the fear and tension. This was his fault, all his fault. If he had said something earlier, this would have been avoided. He can't lose Duo now, not before he told him. Not before his father saw him.

"Devon," Quatre threw him a glance. "Are you alright?" His empathy felt something odd from the younger man: concern, fear and pain. That was normal. But the enormous amount of guilt that ate at Devon wasn't. Maybe he was feeling guilty that Duo had gotten hurt trying to save him.

_You'd better make it, Duo Maxwell, Quatre yelled silently at his friend, hoping fervently Duo could hear his silent plea. This drive had never seemed longer._

"Yes," Devon choked out, but it was a lie, all a lie. He would never be alright again if anything happened to Duo, ever. 

He prayed to whatever God there was. Promised Him that if Duo survived he would never leave the house ever again, listen to whatever his father said. 

Quatre swung into the hospital car park and before he could switch off the engine two pairs of legs hit the asphalt, taking off full speed into the emergency room. They were barred from going in, saying that Duo was in the best hands right now and was ushered to a waiting room. Trowa and Heero came scant minutes later but were forced to endure the torture of the long wait. Quatre immediately stepped into Trowa's reassuring embrace, his sweet face buried in the tall man's chest. The Japanese on the other hand had looked pissed as hell that his best friend who should be celebrating his engagement was now in surgery fighting for his life. And he blamed it on one person.

"Chang," Heero barked. "What the hell happened here?" He stalked up to Wufei, grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

The Chinese agent hung in Heero's grasp without a struggle. "It's my fault, it's all my fault." he told the irate Japanese dully. "I killed him…"

Heero's grip faltered, seeing the depth of pain in Wufei's eyes and the other man slid back into his seat. He knew Wufei harboured feelings for his ex-lover, and he had been shocked when he realised the Chinese was not with Dr Sally Po. He had explained Duo's partial reason for leaving; hoping the Chinese agent would go after the braided American but apparently, it had taken three years to do it. Even then, it was because of a mission. Wufei had begun to think that Duo would have hated him for some odd reason or other and that fear had manifested itself to the point where the Preventer's agent believed it as gospel.

Right now, Wufei was so upset that he couldn't even think straight.

A doctor at the door brought four out of the five inhabitants to their feet, clamouring up to him with questions. Devon remained huddled in his seat.

"I'm Dr Wesley and I want to know if you have contacted Mr Maxwell's family members." The doctor introduced himself.

"Why?" Trowa asked. "He's an orphan, he has no family."

The doctor, still in scrubs, sighed heavily. "Your friend lost a lot of blood but has a very rare blood type, AB negative. There isn't much supply of it left in the colony. The closest is on Earth and I'm afraid Mr Maxwell may not have that much time. He needs a transfusion."

With a gasp of horror, Quatre buried his face into Trowa's shoulder, where upon his boyfriend curled a comforting arm around the Arabian's slender shoulders. Wufei continued to stare at his blood crusted shirt in vague detachment while Heero started raking his fingers through his wild mop of hair. The terror within the room was palpable as each went over the implications of the doctor's words. Duo was one of them, he couldn't die, mustn't die. Besides, he was Shinigami and Death doesn't die, right? 

Wufei wanted to scream in frustration. Duo finally admitted to loving him, he didn't hate him; now Duo was going to leave him.

"What about synthetic blood?" Quatre suggested, taking a deep breath. He could be upset later. Right now, Duo needed him to stay level headed.

"We have exhausted that supply as well. The bullet hit an artery and although we have managed to control the bleeding, he lost a lot of blood. We need some until we can either synthesise a new batch or until reinforcements come from Earth and the other Colonies," Dr Wesley explained sadly. "That would be six hours minimum and I'm afraid Mr Maxwell doesn't have the luxury of time."

"I'll go with you," Devon spoke up from the corner he hadn't moved from. Now he stood up and walked towards the doctor. "I'm the same blood type as he is."

Dr Wesley brightened considerably. "Good, I'll get a nurse to attend to you. Thank you."

Without another word, the doctor led Devon out the door. Silence descended as soon as the two left the rest in the room submerged themselves into their own thoughts.

"Chang," Trowa finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "I didn't know Devon Clay was coming to L4." His bright green eyes had followed Devon's path out of the waiting room earlier. He had been surprised to walk into the room to find him there. He was supposed to be at his home, where Wufei and other Preventer agents would watch out for him.

"Duo invited him on an impulse," Wufei muttered, not really wanting to talk.

"So, no one knew he would be on L4 today?" Trowa continued that line of questioning, his mind coming to a terrible conclusion.

Wufei finally started to concentrate again, his mind going over the events of the day. "No."

"But this was not something that was thrown together hastily," Quatre analysed. "If Devon hadn't been here to help us, they would have overpowered us."

Heero leaned forward in his seat, rubbing at his temples. "So you are saying that Devon Clay was not the target?" He surmised.

"That would appear to be the case."

Wufei closed his eyes briefly, picturing the scene. He had seen a glint off the barrel of a gun seconds too late and it went off before he could give a warning. He had then pulled out his own gun and fired at the assassin, where upon the gun had dipped briefly before firing again. Wufei could only assume that that was the bullet that caught Duo in the stomach. Why had the first bullet missed? He focused within himself again, trying to search for a memory that he would rather forget. The trajectory of the bullet, the aim, the direction…

Heero started to say something, but Quatre held up his hand, stopping the Japanese. Wufei was on the verge of something and the Arabian didn't want him disturbed.

Onyx eyes snapped open. "The shot was never aimed at Devon!" Realisation… then horror dawned. "Devon was never in any danger… It was…"

"Duo," Devon finished for him, walking into the room, one arm bent to keep pressure on the vein where the nurse had tapped it for blood. "The bullet was aimed at Duo," he confirmed.

For a moment there, the other ex-pilots thought they were seeing double. In the dim light, Devon's short hair was reminiscent of Duo's long chestnut locks. He was as slender as the American was, albeit slightly taller. He moved the same way as Duo did, held himself the same way. Wufei wondered how he had ever thought Devon was skinny. As if some veil had been lifted from their eyes, Devon looked lean and wiry, strong and not in the least bit weak and thin as they had judged he was. And, oh God, Devon's eyes, now rid of thick glasses, the beauty of it was revealed. Unforgettable amethyst orbs, framed by an elfin face.

Devon saw recognition dawning as his mouth twisted into a painful smile. "You understand now?" It was not really a question.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero blurted, knowing what his eyes told him, but unable to understand the implications of it.

"My name is Alastair Devon Rotherford, Prince of Hyrd, a small country that lost its power when it was invaded by the Alliance seventeen years ago." Devon nodded at Wufei. "He knew who I was, and was ordered to protect me."

"Who are you to Duo?" Wufei choked, but he knew, oh how he knew.

"His name isn't Duo Maxwell. It is Clayton Addison Rotherford the Fifth, my twin brother." 

tbc…

Duo: Guys, this is not a deathfic, not a deathfic… (Looks at Tsu), right?

Tsu: I guess….

Duo: Oi Onna!!! I have been impaled on a were beast spear, stabbed in the thigh by my brother, get cancer and now shot in the stomach. You really hate me don't you?

Tsu: Look at the disclaimer. I did say I borrowed you boys for torture.

Duo: Well go torture someone else.

Tsu: Okay….

Duo: Tsu… Oi, Tsu…. I'm kidding…. Come back…. OI!! I'd better not die!!!

Tsu: You won't, now get back to the operating theatre.


	6. Part 5

Disclaimers: don't own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 5

Devon stared at the shock faces before him and he had to smile despite the current situation. 

"But…" Heero sputtered, losing control of his expression for once. "He's an orphan. He didn't even know his parents; he didn't even know when he was born." Then he seized on something else. "Duo told me about you, you're younger than he is, so how can he be your twin?"

Trowa settled his hand on Heero's shoulder. "I think someone needs some sleep or something like that. Do you even know the number of conflicting statements that you just made?" 

Even Quatre had a small smile on; Wufei merely stared stonily at Devon.

"I am younger than him," Devon smiled wistfully, directing his words at Heero, but staring steadily at the Chinese man, who seemed on the verge of murdering him at the moment. He wouldn't blame Wufei for it, because he was to blame for all this crap that happened. "By about ten minutes."

_Crap, he thought. That word wouldn't have existed in his vocabulary prior to meeting Duo two years ago. While his father had been affronted that Devon had started to use 'common language', he was also glad that at least one of his sons would be able to understand the common people.___

"You're sleeping with your own brother?" Wufei expression was one of utter disgust.

That did it for Devon. Knowing it was totally inappropriate, he nearly fell out of his chair laughing. He continued to laugh when Wufei dragged him to his feet and looked about to deck him. Not an easy feat when the person was taller than the other, even if it was only by a two inch margin. 

"I'm not his lover, Wufei," Devon told him seriously. "Besides," he continued in a flippant vein that reminded everyone there of Duo Maxwell. "I wouldn't want a relationship with someone who calls out other people's name in their sleep."

For some off reason, Devon noticed Heero turning a deep red. 

"Oh my God, he didn't!"  Devon exclaimed. "He called Wufei's name too? Not during sex I hope," he meant that as a joke, but watching Heero almost combust Devon exploded in a string of mumbling in his native tongue before shaking his head. 

"What?" Wufei almost yelled, strangled. "When?" He asked tightly.

Devon noticed that for some reason, 'when' was very important to Wufei. He wondered how the Chinese would feel if he found out when was two years ago and now… His eyes strayed to the direction of the operating room where the person they both loved was fighting for his life. Caught up in his own thoughts, Devon missed part of Heero's sentence.

"…the first war," Heero looked distinctly unhappy.

Wufei stumbled back, nearly falling as Devon lunged for him, catching the Chinese Preventor and easing him into a chair. He had his face buried into his hands and his head was shaking in denial. 

Even Devon was stunned. Five years? His brother was in love with someone for _five freaking years and didn't say anything? Was he completely demented or what?_

"Our relationship was merely one of convenience," Heero continued. "It was also the reason we broke up. Duo wanted to tell you but found you with Sally. He said the two of you were hugging and assumed you were together."

"And you when you found out we weren't," Wufei grated harshly, sending an accusing look at Heero, "you didn't think to tell me?"

Heero shrugged helplessly. "It's just that you always seemed so disapproving of everything Duo does and…."

Quatre rubbed his chest reflective, feeling the pain of all in the room amplified twice over. "This shouldn't be said when Duo is around as this concerns him. Can we move on?" He left out the fact that Duo may not be able to speak to them ever again. He turned to Devon. "Before the whole incest accusation, you were about to tell us something about yourself and Duo."

Devon nodded, getting back to the story. "I was born in the capital city of Hyrd nineteen years ago. When I was two, the Alliance invaded my home and burnt it to the ground. My parents were technically exiled but they were separated. My father ended in Europe with me under the protection of my uncle, his cousin. We disappeared 'underground' you could say. My mother and brother were lost. We had no news of them for years. My father was resigned to the fact that they were dead. Because of this, my father got obsessive with me. I was not allowed to leave the house unescorted, I was not allowed any news of the war, I was not allowed to interact with anyone outside my family and my family had gotten very small."

The rest of his audience had identical looks of sympathy but kept silent to let him continue.

"As a result," Devon reverted to the nervous habit of rubbing his right ear in situations of discomfort, "you have one pretty screwed up teen with a nervous tick and although knows enough self defence to save his life, is reluctant to use it. You also have someone who wouldn't even ask for directions because that means talking to a stranger." He sighed heavily. "Then when I was fourteen, I stole into my uncle's room and I saw a news report about this person with long braided hair and very familiar eyes being caught by Oz. I didn't even know what Oz was at the time. It reminded me of an old children's story I'd read."

Heero remembered seeing the same new report and had debated whether to kill Duo or not.                       

"I thought I was staring into the mirror," Devon was lost in his memories, his voice hushed, not so much like telling a story but more like recalling a precious memory. He laughed softly. "What I did after that, was stare into the mirror," his violet eyes cleared as he looked at his brother's closest friends. "I taped it and showed my father later. And from then, I followed the story of Duo Maxwell very closely. He is everything I'm not, outspoken…"

"A loud mouth," Heero corrected, eliciting smiles all round. Somehow a laugh was out of the question.

"Cheerful…" Devon continued.

"Hyper active and on a perpetual sugar high…" 

"Persistent…" 

"Annoying…"

"Determined..."

"Stubborn…"

"Intelligent…."

"Smart alec…"

"I think we have covered the fact that Duo isn't perfect, can we move on?" Trowa cut in, although he was smiling, as the facts were pretty accurate when it came to their resident Shinigami.

"After the war, my father wanted to return to our country," Devon's eyes turned hard then. "We found out the hard way how the Alliance got a foothold in our country so easily. My cousin rules there now as regent."

Wufei spoke up. "Your country is a fraction away from war. Your countrymen still support your father; they are waiting for him to reclaim the throne. The regent cannot fully establish his reign without prove that he is the closest to an heir. Because of this we got news that there could be an assassination attempt on you. That was why Commander Une sent me to protect you."

"No," Trowa corrected. "The exact wording of the threat was 'The heir to the throne'."

Devon fairly sparkled with excitement, reminding the ex-pilots once again of their long haired friend. "Exactly, and technically, the throne is given to the eldest and that's not me!"

"Both sons are a danger, both would be a target," Quatre told them and Trowa nodded in agreement. 

"I wasn't always like this," Devon explained. "Duo can tell you how I was when he first met me. And most of the time when I meet strangers, I still retreat into my shell. How can I be king if I can't even face people? My cousin knows this and even if I ascend to the throne, I would by easy to control," His eyes narrowed. "My cousin found out that my brother was still alive and the saviour of the world to boot. The resemblance was too strong between the two of us and my inadvertent searching for him led my cousin to him…." He trailed off, looking very guilty.

Wufei's onyx eyes burned into Devon. "Why the hell didn't you say something then?" He was looming over Devon who continued to stare at his burning gaze calmly.

"I thought since you were around, you wouldn't let him get hurt as well." Then Devon sort of crumbled, hugging himself tightly. "He was not supposed to get hurt."

A soft knock on the door caught their attention and they froze, staring at Dr Wesley.

"He came through fine," the doctor announced a little tiredly, smiling at the relief that swept through the room. "The bullet missed all major organs, but a few arteries have been clipped. We have repaired those and we are confident he will make a full recovery." 

"Can I see him?" Wufei descended on the doctor.

Dr Wesley was taken aback by the intensity of the obsidian glare. "He will be unconscious for a while. Why don't all of you go home? It has been a long day." 

"I want to see him," Wufei repeated, his voice escalating to a growl when he saw the doctor starting to shake his head. He needed to see the American. He needed to make sure that Duo would be okay, needed to apologise for screwing up. He should have been more careful. If he had, Duo wouldn't have gotten hurt.

The doctor nodded, defeated. "Only one then." Dr Wesley was a man that knew when to back down. That look clearly meant all manners of violence if he were to disagree. Besides, he was dealing with Preventors and they were volatile at best.

Wufei turned to Devon. "I'm sorry, but I need to do this." He looked imploring at the man that reminded him so much of the one thing he wanted more than anything and nearly lost. "Please…"

Quatre, bless his heart, came around and draped an arm around Devon's shoulders. "Come, we'll take you home," the blond Arabian exchanged Trowa as he spun the man around.

"But…" Devon began the stubborn tone evident in his voice. After all, the man was his brother.

Quatre silenced him with a look. "He needs this," he whispered so only Devon could here.

"So do I," Devon exploded.

Heero came over to flank Devon. "He needs it _more_. Let's get you home, your Highness." That was meant to return the starch to Devon's backbone and it worked. It reminded him exiled prince or not, he had a dignity to maintain.

Devon allowed himself to be led away. "I want to see him tomorrow, Wufei," he threw over his shoulder, amethysts eyes pleading softly.

The Chinese Preventor felt he had been punched in the gut. He had to bite his tongue and remind himself that this was _not_ Duo, no matter how alarmingly alike Devon had begun to look like the braided man since this whole mess began. He remembered Duo forcing him to watch an old movie once about this alien with super powers who saved people on a regular basis using the persona of Superman. He hid behind a pair of black rimmed glasses and called it a disguise. Wufei had laughed at the absurdity of the 'disguise' when Duo had claimed it was 'cool'.

"No one will fall for something this lame," Wufei had informed Duo loftily, telling him that he could do better. "A pair of glasses? The producers must have been on a shoe string budget."

Now, he had fallen for something just as simple. For a Preventor and a Gundam pilot, his observation skills were almost nil.

He watched quietly until his friends had disappeared before turning to the doctor who was staring at him wearily. It struck him then the doctor looked as tired as he felt. "I'm sorry, but…"

"The things people do for love," Dr Wesley smiled widely.

Wufei was taken aback. If he were that transparent, then Duo Maxwell must have been totally blind. He followed the doctor silently to the restricted part of the hospital. Visitors were not usually allowed in recovery. The room was dim and quiet. The only sounds were the slow beeps from the heart monitor that was hooked up to a spectre with tubes running to and fro I.V lines hanging overhead. No, not a spectre, Duo, it was Duo on that bed. He looked dwarfed by all that medical equipment, and oh Gods he looked like he didn't have a single drop of blood left in him. His chest rose and fell laboriously, his breathing regulated by a respirator. Wufei felt his heart drop to his feet along with most of the blood in his head. He must have swayed or something because he felt a hand supporting his elbow as he was deftly manoeuvred to a chair next to the bed and unceremoniously pushed into it.

"He's going to be fine," Dr Wesley insisted. "That man has the strongest fighting spirit I've seen in a while," his voice was tinged with… awe. 

"Thank you," Wufei said dismissively, wanting desperately to be alone with the injured man.

Knowing dismissal when he heard it, the good doctor smiled indulgently as the handsome Chinese man took hold of the limp pale hand resting on the bed and clasped it tightly. 

Wufei swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he stared at that slack face. If it wasn't for that slow rise and fall of Duo's chest, Wufei didn't believe he would thought the man lying there was alive. It hurt to see the vibrant Shinigami reduced to this and it was all Wufei's fault. He was the one who wasn't paying attention, or he was paying too much attention to Devon. He should have… He sighed, knowing it was useless to dwell on what should have been and start thinking about what _will be_.

He reached out to brush unruly chestnut bangs away from Duo's still, elfin face. He stared silently at the beautiful face, the pale, ashen, almost lifeless face and tears started to fall. Wufei wasn't sure what had happened, why was his face wet? 

Tears?

He didn't cry, he never cried. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, lowering his head close to Duo's ear. He raised Duo's hand to his lips, brushing the back of it gently. "I failed you."

He sat there in the dark, listening to Duo's breath, Duo's heartbeat, holding Duo's hand. 

He would do this, for Duo, until he stared at him with those unforgettable amethyst eyes.

He would do this, for tonight.

He would do this – forever.

~*~

Voices, Duo heard voices. 

'Fei? Was it 'Fei? No, 'Fei wouldn't stay with him, he hated Duo. He hated everything about him.

Duo couldn't move; everything weighed him down. He was so _tired. It was so dark, so lonely. He had to get out of this dark place. _

It also hurt, everything hurt.

"Shh…" a voice soothed. "You're alright, shh…" A gently hand touched his face, his forehead, his hair.

Duo forced his eyes open a slit and saw a blurry figure there. His confused mind and his heart's wish coalesced it into Wufei. Wufei smiled at him, it was like no other smile the Chinese had given him before. It was tender and filled with love, a wealth of love and desire that a real Wufei would never show to him.

"'Fei," he mouthed weakly. 

"I'm here, rest now…" And Duo was swept away as he listened to the crooning of his lovely imagination.

He wasn't sure how long he faded in and out of consciousness, the drugs dulled his mind. He couldn't call out, not really, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. But every time he opened his eyes, his confused mind told him Wufei was there, soothing him, touching him, fighting his demons for him.

But it wasn't always Wufei, sometimes he would find himself sitting in the chair where Wufei usually sits, whispering something so soft Duo strained to hear. 

His mind whirled. When did he cut off his hair? How could he? He started to cry, he couldn't have cut off his braid, who did it for him? Then he was gone and Wufei came back, soothing him into oblivion again.

In the midst of drug induced imaginings, his dream Wufei became the one constant thing to him, his lifeline. It was nice and comforting, a taste of something that could never be, something that would never happen.

He found himself musing in small moments of lucidity, that he didn't mind this confusion, if he could have this Wufei – forever.

Tbc…

Fei: Injustice! I'm not that sappy.

Tsu: (looking innocent) Not my fault, read the warning, you are supposed to be OOC, now go at it!!

To all who reviewed, thank you very much, you guys are great!!


	7. Part 6

Disclaimers: don't own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 6

The first sensation Duo registered was pain. It wasn't bad, but it was there, lingering at the edges of his control. His mind felt as if it has been stuffed with wool and his limbs weighed a ton. Violet eyes met barren white. Everything in his vision was washed white. Had he died and gone to heaven? No, he corrected himself; sinners like him don't go to heaven. They already had a one way invitation to hell's finest hotel suite. His mind remained blank for a fraction more before memories came pouring into him. 

He got shot. His hand strayed towards his abdomen, or at least tried to. He found his right hand trapped and turning slightly, he found its captor. 

Heero. And he was slumped over the side of the bed, asleep. 

Duo managed a small, sad smile; his drug induced dreams had told him Heero was actually Wufei. It had felt good to pretend for a while. Wufei would never hold him or touch him the way the Wufei in his fevered imaginations would.

He tried squeezing Heero's hand to tell him he was back amongst the living once more and was floored, realising he had no more strength than a baby. He tried instead, to call Heero's name but his throat was as scratchy as sandpaper and it started a string of painfully silent coughs. Definitely not a good idea when one had abdominal injuries. He curled in on himself, his body screaming in agony. He might have moaned because something pulled Heero out of his slumber and the Japanese man fairly leapt to his feet.

"Duo," he called out, delighted. He held Duo's shoulders tightly until he stopped his painful hacking. Gently, he lowered the braided American back onto the bed. He studied the pained, flushed face carefully. "Thirsty?" He asked.

Duo could only manage a weak nod. He let Heero feed him ice chips and he slowly sucked at the moisture to ease his thirst. He felt like he hadn't had anything to drink for days. When he was done, he found himself gasping like he had run a marathon. Gods, he hated feeling so weak.

"Thanks," Duo croaked as Heero settled at the spot next to his hip. "How long has it been?" He asked.

Heero's brow clouded with pain and fear. "A week, you've been out of it for almost a week now. The abdominal injury wasn't all that bad, but we had problems getting blood for you. That weakened you sufficiently to be quite out of it. How come you didn't tell me you had a rare blood type?" He gave Duo a stern look.

Duo shrugged as best he could and had on a small smirk. At this point, everything had to be done in small movements or risk pain. "Didn't come up," he rasped. "Devon?" He asked, forehead furrowing in concern. He remembered shielding the younger man but frustratingly little after that.

"He's with Quatre and Trowa at the moment. The two of them are doing their best to keep him occupied," Heero smiled, amused. "He has as much energy as you when he feels trapped."

Duo relaxed against the pillows, closing his eyes and a fatigue feeling washing over him like a tidal wave. Shit, he had a long way to go to feel human again. "Attackers?" He questioned, his eyes still shut.

Heero made an unhappy noise. "One got away but the others are held for questioning, but they haven't said anything so far. Short of torture, I doubt they will be saying anything."

"Can I give it a go?" Violet eyes fluttered open as Duo fixed Heero with a semi serious expression and caught an answering, though more generous smile from the Japanese. "Need to protect Devon," he told Heero.

An odd expression flickered across Heero's face but it disappeared in an instant. "Devon is well protected as it is." He reached out to stroke down the length of Duo's braid which was draped across his chest. "I think we are all more worried about you."

Feeling drowsy, Duo let his eyelids drift shut again. "No one's trying to kill me." He heard Heero hiss almost angrily and forced his eyes open again to look at his friend. "Heero?" He asked, the almost distressed expression Heero had on brought a flood of adrenaline into his body and pushed the need to rest at bay for now. He hadn't seen this expression on Heero for a long time. The last he remembered was Heero recounting a stalker Relena had acquired. It was more protective than distressed this time.

The expression was shut off quickly as it replaced with a forced smile. "It's nothing. You need to rest right now."

Duo stared steadily at Heero. Something had thrown the Japanese so off balance that he couldn't maintain his composure. It could only be two people; Relena and himself. Since Relena was enjoying her engagement party in Sanq right now, it had to be… 

"Shit, Heero, your stag party!!" Duo burst out, sitting up and regretting scant seconds later. "Damn," he winced as his inadvertent movement pulled at his wound. He fell back on the bed gasping in pain.

Heero pushed Duo gently on the bed and soothed, "It doesn't matter. We have decided to push the engagement date later."

"Damn," Duo repeated; his guilt at ruining his best friend's happy occasion. "I screwed up." He looked completely dejected.

"No," Heero comforted, taking hold of Duo's hand again. "It's just an engagement party. We can do it here, right now in front of you if you want. Besides, I'm not really ready for the 'ol ball and chain yet."

Duo laughed carefully, caught between horror and amusement. "Where did you get your sense of humour from?"

"Relena said it was from you," Heero muttered disgruntled. "I was hoping it was from someone more refined."

Duo smiled softly at Heero's attempt to lighten his guilt, but it remained the fact that he screwed up. If he hadn't gotten himself shot they would be out drinking the town under the table right now. He also needed to teach Devon how to hold his liquor, and what better and safer way than to be in a protective group of ex-terrorists?

"The girls are here," Heero told him.

"The girls?"

"Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, Noin, practically everyone you know. They were not allowed to see you because…." Heero cut off the rest of what he wanted to say quickly and was back to looking uncomfortable.

Now that the adrenaline was slowly draining out of his system, Duo felt fatigue coming down like a sledgehammer. "Because?" He prompted.

"Because you needed your rest," Heero continued at length but Duo knew that wasn't what he originally wanted to say.

Another memory tickled at Duo's fatigue ridden mind. "Heero, were you here the entire time? I mean were you with me?"

"Why?" Heero hedged, moving away to pour a small glass of water for himself. 

Duo seemed faraway, his eyes unfocused. "I had this really pleasant dream, one I'd thought I left behind when I started MIT. Wufei was there and he was saying all sorts of nice things to me. Like I wanted to…" He blinked and stared at Heero who had a soft smile on his lips. "I know you think it's stupid."

"People have the right to dream, Duo. Remember anything else?" Heero's normally expressionless eyes sparkled with amusement. 

"I remember…" Duo fought against the drowsiness. "Me staring at myself…" He turned towards Heero who made another small grunt of surprise. The Japanese man shook his and motioned for Duo to continue. "It was really odd, that me had really short hair. Like I would ever consider cutting off my braid." 

"Rest," Heero told him gruffly, implying that's all he had to say about Duo's dreams.

Duo watched Heero's volatile emotions with some apprehension and confusion but he had just woken up from what was a week of drug induced coma. He really didn't want to play twenty questions or mental wrestle with a soldier conditioned to survive the harshest torture in his current condition. Besides, sleep sounded good, very good.

~*~

Wufei felt he had been beaten with a stick but still, he felt much better than he had in the past few days. Sally had brusquely ordered him to bed when he nearly tripped over his own feet walking towards the vending machine for more coffee. It was either he slept with his own volition or be sedated. He ended up being sedated when he flatly refused to leave Duo's side after nearly a week of the injured man phasing in and out of consciousness, then proceeded to pass out at Trowa's feet when the auburn haired man walked in for a shift change. When the Chinese agent had woken up scant minutes later, he stubbornly refused to leave Duo's side again, thus prompting the rest of the ex-pilots to manhandle him to the bed and sedate him. 

Now, eighteen hours later, Wufei had a pounding headache along with the screaming muscles in every part of his body. He also had a burning desire to rip the heads off of every single one of his friends, at least, those that participated in being his living restraints. He strode quickly towards Duo's room, hoping to God nothing has happened to Duo. He nodded to the two Preventor's agent stationed outside Duo's room. 

Commander Une had been given a briefing about Devon and his relationship with Duo. She had ordered two Preventor's agent to guard Duo at all times. Unfortunately for her, the ex-Gundam pilots felt that wasn't enough and had formed their own guard of the injured man. There was one of them within the room at all times and their defence was impenetrable. 

Wufei's hand hesitated on the handle as he heard faint voices from within. Duo was awake and lucid.

And he wasn't at his side. That was enough to enrage him. He had waited almost a week for this only to be pre-empted by meddling friends.

"…Started MIT," Duo was saying. He was finally conscious but he still sounded tired. Wufei wondered who was watching him right now. Whoever it was should be shot. Duo should be resting and not carrying a conversation that was clearly tiring him.

"Wufei was there and he was saying all sorts of nice things to me. Like I wanted to…" Wufei heard Duo continue, his ears sharpening at the sound of his own name. There was a short silence, then, "I know you think it's stupid."

"People have the right to dream, Duo. Remember anything else?" Heero, it was the Japanese pilot's turn with Duo. He sounded amused for some reason. Wufei guessed it must be Duo telling Heero about his week of erratic lucidity. He knew Duo thought he was a dream and had always called him as such.

"I remember…" Duo sounded like he was fading. "Me staring at myself…" Wufei's hiss of alarm was mirrored by Heero's surprised snort. "It was really odd, that me had really short hair. Like I would ever consider cutting off my braid."  

"Rest," Heero was saying. Then there was silence. Wufei assumed Duo was finally resting again.

He was getting increasingly worried about breaking the news of Devon to Duo. For one thing, Wufei was impressed with Devon's ingenious yet simple plan at subterfuge. A pair of glasses to make his eyes seemed larger, throwing his features out of proportion and a simple dye to rid his hair of the usual chestnut brilliance that was on Duo's beautiful locks. Devon had worn larger, looser clothing to make him seem thinner than he really was. Now that he had rid himself of his disguise, the rest of them realised Duo's twin was almost a mirror of their resident Shinigami, from rich heavy hair to the slender whip cord body. Hell, they even moved the same way. How could they have been so blind? Maybe it was the almost feather brained persona Devon always put on, but he realised that was similar to Duo's previous jester masks. The lively cheerfulness was also quite similar and even Duo had seen it, having commented on it a few times in Wufei's hearing.

But then, came the million dollar question, how were they going to explain him to Duo? The braided American was clearly in no condition to accept such news and they had been keeping Devon away from his brother, much to the other man's annoyance. Fortunately, Devon was there when Duo had been reduced to tears, thinking he had cut off his own braid. He knew then and there Duo shouldn't be told of his existence until he was in a better frame of mind and a more improved physical condition.

Taking a deep breath, Wufei pulled the door open and walked into the room. Heero looked up at him and nodded in greeting before returning to a book he had been reading. The obsidian eyes settled on the occupant in the room that mattered most. He sighed in relief. Duo looked better and he had more colour in his cheeks. He was still attached to I.Vs that were feeding him fluids and painkillers, but knowing the stubborn American, that would change soon, now that he was finally awake.

"How's he?" He asked Heero softly.

Heero lifted his head to look at Wufei. "He was awake and talking to me a while ago. Then he went back to sleep."

Wufei knew there was more to it than that, him having heard the tail end of the conversation but was willing to let it go for the moment. Staring at Duo, then at Heero, he realised just how much all of them had changed in the last three years. Barton had, of course, shot up to be the tallest of them, his voice lower, achieving a deep baritone. His features hadn't changed much since the last war and appeared to be an elongated version of the Trowa Barton they all knew during the war. 

Winner was no longer the innocent Arabian but still retained the sweet looks that made him so adorable to his boyfriend, Barton. He was still the epitome of wide eyed innocence amongst his friends, but was a force to be reckoned with over a conference table. He had been so thankful that he was no longer the smallest of the group, having grown to Wufei's height and beaten Heero by three inches.

Heero had become the proverbial butt of the group's teasing ever since he stopped growing at five feet seven. He still retained his physique as when he was a teen but had honed his death glare to a point where he was able to wield it extremely effectively. He had lost the expressionless façade and was now at times able to show warm tenderness, but mostly to Relena and Duo. While he wasn't overtly cold with the rest, he still maintained a small amount of reserve. Wufei had only seen Heero completely unwind around the rest of them when Duo was around.

"Did he…" Wufei hesitated, unsure of how to ask Heero such a personal question. 

"…Ask about you?" Heero finished for him, smirking. Then it faded. "He thought you were a dream."

Wufei sighed heavily, tempering it so as not to wake Duo. "I know and thanks a lot for sedating me. I should have been here when he awoke."

"You passed out. You haven't been sleeping more than a few hours a day for the past week. You looked like a zombie most of the time. You tried to get Devon to get back in bed because he was in no condition to walk around," Heero listed gleefully, reminding his Chinese friend that he had been under a lot of stress lately and it was alright to let go for a while.

"He needed me," Wufei said defensively, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark, grey slacks.

Heero checked his laughter and got up, steering his friend further away from the bed, not wanting to wake Duo with their conversation. "He was unconscious and most of the time delirious."

"He needed me," Wufei repeated, almost daring Heero to argue with him.

"Are you doing this because you feel guilty?" Heero asked point blank. "Because if you are, I would rather you stay away from Duo. He's hurt enough already."

"I love him," Wufei said fiercely passionate. "I just wish someone told me something." That came out almost petulantly.

Heero shook his head, not sure he was exasperated or amused. "'Fei," he said affectionately, using Duo's nickname for the Chinese man unconsciously. "We _all knew. Duo had a problem keeping his emotions in check when you were around. He is successful most of the time, but you're speaking with a person that slept with him almost every night during the war."_

"You should have told me," Wufei sank into the one couch that was in the room and buried his face into his hands.

"We thought you were homophobic, Wufei. You acted condescending in front of him, ignored him and insulted him most of the time. He was completely intimidated by you. The more he tried to impress you, the more you pushed him away. We didn't know until recently that you weren't with Sally."

Wufei looked up at Heero, his face clouded with pain. "He left because of me, didn't he? I chased him away."

Heero sighed and sat down next to Wufei, his arm going around the Chinese man's shoulders. "That was part of it, true, but I guess he wanted something like that for a long time now, something normal.  Something that a guy our age would do," he snorted. "Okay, so maybe going to college at MIT at seventeen wasn't exactly normal."

"I want to make things right with him," Wufei told Heero. "And it's not because of some misplaced guilt. Yes, that's there, but I've wanted this for as long as I've know Duo. I've always loved him. I always thought he was taken and…"

"You were jealous?" Heero finished. "That's why you pushed him away?" He guessed.

"I…" Wufei trailed off as the door opened to admit a nurse. The two kept quiet as the nurse went about checking Duo's vitals. She kept giving them surreptitious looks, as if she was afraid of them. Wufei reasoned she must have been terrorised by them at one point or another. When four ex-Gundam pilots went on an extreme protective mode, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"You were saying," Heero prompted.

"I was an ass, I never though Duo would love me like…" Wufei trailed off again, watching the nurse remove a syringe from her pocket and plugging it into Duo's IV line. Something was wrong with the whole situation. His gaze trailed down and saw that the nurse was wearing sneakers caked with mud, not exactly standard issue.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero leapt to his feet, yelling at the nurse.

She turned, panicked even as the thumb pressed on the plunger, injecting the liquid into Duo's IV.

Tbc…

Duo: Omae O Korosu, baka onna!!

Tsu: Heero???

Duo: You said this wasn't a deathfic.

Tsu: IT ISN'T!!!

Sorry for the delay in updating… *pouts* Please review to kick start my creative juices again!!


	8. Part 7

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**A/N: Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen. I had been having some problems (read: lazy bones) and I am only updating now. Sooooooooooooo… sorry. For all of you that read, reviewed and waited, this is dedicated to all of you. Muahz… loves you all! ^^***

**On with the story.******

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 7

Duo lapsed into a sort of drowse. He was tired but he was also abuzz with questions that crowded around in his mind, and that refused to allow him to fully knock off into la la land. He dosed for a while but he found himself waking up soon after. He also needed a nice little dose of pain reducers before he was reduced to a pile of convulsing mass. It's not that he couldn't take the pain, but after years of complacency, he just wasn't the soldier he was trained to be anymore. He had left that far behind when he decided to leave the guys and the Preventors and go to school.

Soon his body started to make a fuss about the pain and he was pushed further into consciousness. He wasn't very much aware of his surroundings, but heard faint sounds of conversation. His still groggy mind could make out Heero's voice and someone else's. Heero was talking to someone, it was hushed but it filtered to Duo's ears slowly.

"…that you weren't with Sally." That was Heero, Duo recognised, his mind becoming almost fully awake now, and the pain becoming an increasing annoyance.

Sally? _Wufei_? Heero was talking to Wufei? Could it be him? He worked to breathe evenly, not wanting to give away the fact he was wide awake and finally getting some answers that Heero refused him. Well, maybe some answers, the rest was just plain old curiosity.

"He left because of me, didn't he? I chased him away." Damn, it was Wufei. Duo would have crowed in victory if 1) it wouldn't have given him away and 2) he had the strength to do so. Wufei had so much hurt in his voice, so much pain and shame. Duo felt his heart clench for him. He wanted to cry out that Wufei didn't cause his running away. It was all of Duo's fault and cowardice.

He heard Heero sigh and then silence for a while. "That was part of it, true, but I guessed he had wanted something like that for a long time now. Something normal.  Something that a guy our age would do," Heero made a soft sound before qualifying the statement. "Okay, so maybe going to college at MIT at seventeen wasn't exactly normal."

Shit, did everyone think his leaving was Wufei's fault… wait a minute, Wufei _wasn't _with Dr Sally Po?

"……to make things right with him," Wufei was saying, his voice filled with determined conviction. "And it's not because of some misplaced guilt. Yes, that's there, but I've wanted this for as long as I've know Duo. I've always loved him. I always thought he was taken and…"

Duo's mind did his famous 'What the hell' flip. Did Wufei just say he loved Duo? Was this another one of his crazy dreams? The ones where Wufei was always around, where he looked at Duo with all the love in the world shining in those dark eyes? So, it was _not_ a dream? Not something his imagination cooked up because he wanted it so bad? Because even after three years, he couldn't forget Chang Wufei? He heart swelled as a lump formed in his throat. He bit back a soft sob that threatened. It was a blessed lifting of the pain in his heart, a pain that he didn't even know was there all this time. He wanted very much to open his eyes right now and…

"I was an ass, I never though Duo would love me like…"

_Oh my God_, Duo thought horrified. Did he, in some delirium confess to Wufei? Oh _shit._ What other things did he say to the Chinese? That he liked looking at his ass?? Through this time he was aware of someone checking him over carefully, fiddling with IV and taking his temperature.

Silence, why was there a tense silence? It was the kind that awoke the soldier inside in all of them. The hands on him stilled as well.

Then Heero yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

Instinctively, Duo's eyes snapped open as he saw the nurse inject something into his IV line. Without really thinking about it and unsure where he got the strength to do it, his free hand came up and ripped off his IV, an arc of crimson flowing out in its wake. Levering himself up on one shoulder, he gripped the woman's hand tightly and squeezed.

"What did you just do?" Duo asked menacingly, violet orbs narrowed.

"Duo, are you alright?" Wufei asked frantically, rushing over while Heero grab hold of the woman was who was now struggling uselessly against the Perfect Soldier's superior strength.

Two men Duo didn't recognise burst into the room. The American found himself trying to sit despite the painful pull on his wound and tried to protect himself. One woman he could still put up a good fight, but with two burly men like the ones who barged in, he felt completely helpless. He felt himself toppling over the edge of the bed before he completed the manoeuvre.

"Shit," Wufei cursed, catching Duo before he fell off the bed. "Get this woman out of here!" He ordered the two burly men that burst in. He clamped his hand over Duo's bleeding vein while trying to shift him back onto the bed without hurting him further. Judging by the tense lines around the American's mouth and eyes he was hurting badly as it is. "And get a doctor in here," he called to Heero, who was dragging the now fearful and almost blubbering nurse out the door. 

"'Fei," Duo whispered, safe in Wufei's arms as the Chinese man tried to move him back onto the bed.

"Shit, Duo, did she hurt you?" Wufei asked worriedly, checking the injured man over, making sure the stitches were not pulled open.

"'Fei," Duo repeated softly, making sure the Chinese had to bent down close to him to listen.

"What Duo?" Wufei asked, just as softly, looking deeply into Duo's amethyst eyes and was surprised at the lucidity there.

Making up his mind, Duo stretched up the small distance it took to reach Wufei and gently brought their lips together. Wufei gasped at the contact and made to pull away. Not wanting to lose this precious contact, Duo followed Wufei, keeping their lips together. Their breaths mingle as Wufei finally relaxed against Duo's soft lips, his hand cupping the curve of the American's neck to support him and lowered him back onto the pillow. This was exactly how Duo dreamt it would be, lips firm and soft, sweet and passionate. This was exactly how Duo imagined Wufei would taste, would feel like. They teased each other, knowing that they couldn't go very far. At least, not right now.

It was Wufei who ended the kiss, albeit regretfully. At first he thought he had hurt Duo but the injured man was almost asleep with a small goofy smile on his face that spoke strongly of satisfaction. Wufei found an answering smile on his own lips as he rubbed his thumb across Duo's slightly swollen lips. It felt… good, more than good, it felt… right. It was as if he had finally found something he had lost for a long time and he didn't even know he had lost it. Abruptly, he realised what exactly it was that he lost - his poor tattered heart to a loud mouth, braided American Gundam pilot who had kept it safe all those years. Years later, Wufei would always be glad Duo decided that pussy footing around each other would be a complete waste of time and made the first move.

Duo had made the first move, now, it was time for Wufei to make the second one.

Wufei was unwilling to move too far from Duo, and kept stroking his cheek, pleased with the way the American turned into his touch instinctively. Besides, he had to keep pressure on the vein where Duo had carelessly ripped out the IV and…

A polite cough caused Wufei to jump. Only one person could sneak up to him like that without making a sound.

"Yuy, is the doctor coming?" Wufei tried to cover up his embarrassment but it was obvious from the amusement written on Heero's face that he probably saw everything.

"Yes, I wanted a sample of what she tried to inject into Duo." Then Heero frowned. "Did he get any into his system?"

Wufei frowned slightly, but shook his head. "I don't think so. What do you think it is?"

Before Heero could answer, the doctor came bustling in looking harassed. "Can't you boys stay out trouble for just _one _day?" His keen eyes took quick stock of his patient and seeing none the worse for wear, relaxed slightly.

"We wouldn't be in this trouble if your security didn't suck so badly," Wufei snapped, mostly angry with himself for letting an assassin into the room. 

Dr Wesley bristled at the implication. "I thought security was your responsibility," he countered brushing Wufei aside to tend to the injured young man who seemed to be sleeping comfortably.

Both Wufei and Heero flinched at the reminder that it was they who almost failed. Both men stood there while another small team of nurses came in and took care of Duo. They both flatly refused to leave the room despite scathing glares for the medical team and watched over everyone like a hawk.

Watching Duo deep in slumber despite the noise and jostling everyone in the room was making caused an intense wave of protectiveness rose in Wufei. No matter what happens, nothing will ever happen to Duo.

~*~

"'Feeeeei…." Duo whined. "I'm bored…." He tilted his head slightly at the serious Chinese Preventors agent who sat by his bedside, reading a book.

Wufei looked up to see the American smiling brightly at him and felt his heart skip a beat. If someone told him Duo Maxwell would grin this way at him a month ago, he would have had them institutionalised. As it was, he often had to check if this was all not a dream. This wasn't the usual smile Duo had on for Devon or when he was at MIT. This smile was hauntingly familiar. It was the teasing grin Duo had on when he sparred with Wufei for some silly thing or another. It was intimate and endearing.

"Then read something," Wufei grunted shortly, passing Duo one of many books Quatre had been kind enough to provide.

Duo stifled a chuckle at the mock reticence of his boyfriend? He quickly hid a frown. Okay, so maybe he wasn't so sure what to classify Wufei as, but in the week and a half that he initiated the kiss, the Chinese man was constantly by his side. There was rarely a day that passed without Wufei touching him in some intimate manner or smiling at him in a way that was totally unWufei-like. All in all, it was pretty confusing. Still, from the endearments Wufei sometimes peppered their conversation, Duo was safe to assume that he now had a new boyfriend to replace Devon. He still grins when he thought of that.

They had spoken during the idyllic week that had passed about their feelings and Duo's odd relationship with Devon. Wufei had smiled most happily when Duo told him how Devon Clay managed to become his boyfriend. He had been mostly amused than delighted as if he already knew something. Something was happening and the braided American intended sooner or later to find out what exactly. That topic had brought about another round of Duo asking where Devon was and Wufei hedging. The American was getting heartily sick of being pushed around like that but his wheedling was getting him no where. Instead, he found himself pressed against the bed with Wufei's tongue idly swirling within his own wet access, tasting him and from the low primitive moan coming from Wufei, Duo guessed his newly acquired, hopefully boyfriend liked how he tasted.

They had also talked about the whole scene Duo saw with Sally. Apparently, Wufei had been asking for advice on how to deal with _him._ That they had never been together, not that Wufei hadn't considered it. He just wasn't attracted to Sally in that way. And the only person he had been attracted to was Duo. There has been so much misunderstanding in their lives and both of them were determined not to make any more mistakes. Wufei had told Duo rather embarrassingly that the braided man had confessed his love to him when he had lay bleeding in the Chinese man's arms and then again during the week long delirium. Duo had blushed, yes blushed like a girl, a deep crimson and thought for a second he was going to explode into flames of embarrassment. Then he decided it was a good thing he did, or not they would still be pussy footing around each other till eternity. At least now they were getting somewhere. Duo wondered idly if he would be able to write a thank you note to his would be assassin, or maybe send him a tasteful fruit basket.

But if Duo was expecting Wufei to be anyone other than his serious self, he was completely abused. Which brought him back to the current dilemma of wanting Wufei to cure his boredom and the Chinese not completely cooperative.

"I want you to talk to me," Duo pouted, knowing it would get Wufei's attention.

The Chinese man sighed exasperatedly and put down his book. He schooled his features into one of strained patience and clasped his hand in front of him. "Yes, Mr Maxwell, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me who has been trying to kill me," Duo began without preamble, his expression empty of his earlier humour.

Wufei felt as if he had been sucker punched. He did walk into this trap after all. "What makes you think someone is trying to kill you?" He tried for innocence but knew he was failing miserably. All of them had been changing subjects when this had been brought up.

At first Duo was easy to evade, as he was still groggy from drugs but as the days passed, it got harder for them to dismiss the subject. The nurse and her little vial of poison had been the last so far but Duo wasn't ignorant of the fact that there were at least three Preventor agents outside his room at all times not to mention at least one of his friends in the room with him. There now a short list of names that were allowed entry into his room. The names on it had gone through extensive background check and were observed carefully when they moved about in his room. 

The nurse apprehended for the attempt on Duo's life had been an unfortunate victim of William Rotherford, current regent of Hyrd Kingdom. She had an ill mother who needed money for an expensive surgery and had been fodder of sacrifice. The cocktail she tried to inject into Duo would have caused him to lapse into a coma before stopping his heart. It was, in Wufei's opinion, a pretty humane way to dispatch a rival to the throne and the drug would have been absorbed into the system and dissipated within seconds of death.

Trowa had received reports that the civil unrest in Hyrd was escalating, with the citizens demanding the return of their king. Since the king had abdicated a long time ago, the throne was left to either Alastair or Clayton Rotherford. Alastair Rotherford, as Devon admitted, wasn't exactly sovereign material and would be easily manipulated by a more intimidating personality. The remaining choice would be Clayton Rotherford. William was desperate to get rid of this wild card in his deck because knowing Clayton's history, there was no way William would be successful in manipulating the throne behind the scene. Wufei guessed he would be lucky if 'Clayton' didn't have him thrown into the nearest body of water and drowned. This was the man technically responsible for his childhood pain.

"I'm injured, in pain and bored out of my mind, but I'm so not stupid, 'Fei," Duo complained, crossing his arms in front of him in annoyance. "The first bullet was aimed at something behind Devon and guess who was behind Devon?" He spoke as if he was addressing a child. "If he hadn't dropped his bag I think I would have a hole in my head right now."

Wufei shuddered at the memory and his hand reached out to grip Duo's by its own volition.

Duo felt his annoyance evaporate at the naked fear bleeding from Wufei and returned the grip with a comforting squeeze of his own. "I'm fine now." Then he grimaced at the pain that was still present. "Okay, let me amend that to a little worse for wear but all here." Sensing Wufei still needed reassurance; Duo gave their clasped hands a little tug and got the Chinese man to sit on his bed, next to his hip. He cupped the back of Wufei's neck and pulled his head closer. When they were an inch apart, Duo rubbed their noses playfully together and murmured softly. "I'm not going anywhere, 'Fei."

Wufei tried his best to swallow the lump that has form and managed to choke out, "Make sure you don't, love," before claiming the braided man's lips with a desperation born out of fear. He coaxed Duo's mouth open and the other man accepted the invasion with a moan of pleasure. Wufei's hands came to grip the sheets on either side Duo's head, clenching convulsively. Mouths suckled and teased, until desire became almost unbearable and coherent thoughts fled their minds.

That was until the handle of the room door clicked and instantly, Wufei pulled away from Duo, his gun out of his holster in a flash, trained carefully on the door.

tbc…

Reviews for the poor, charity sir? Please?


	9. Part 8

Disclaimers: don't own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 8

That was until the handle of the room door clicked and instantly, Wufei pulled away from Duo, his gun out of his holster in a flash, trained carefully on the door. Duo stared in dazed confusion at the sudden change from gentle, teasing lover to Preventor agent.

The door swung open fully to admit two couples, one of which who stared in wide eyed confusion at the weapon pointed at them while the other merely nodded with satisfaction that Wufei would do the job he was there to do.

"Oh, please Wufei," Quatre chided gently as Wufei lowered his gun and the tension drained out of him. The blond swept into the room, all smiles with Relena by his side and leaned over to give Duo a careful hug. "We know you are doing a good job, now back down."

"Hi, Queenie," Duo smiled at the blonde woman who hugged him next. 

Relena grinned at Duo. "Hi Princie…" Then blush a deep red as if she had said something wrong. 

Duo frowned, noticing the tension that suddenly swept through room. "Princie? That's a new one."

"Eh…" Relena laughed weakly as Heero came over and slapped her lightly on the back of the head. "Hehe, bad joke."

"Yeah," Duo continued to stare at her sharply. "Not one of your patented ones."

"How are you feeling?" Trowa cut in smoothly, changing the subject.

Duo continued to gaze suspiciously at the people in his room, once again the feeling that they were keeping something from him being reinforced. He kept quiet, amethyst eyes sharpening to cold orbs of concentration levelled on Wufei who cringed beneath that gaze.

"Have you been doing something I wouldn't do?" Quatre asked, eyeing both Duo and Wufei carefully.

Suddenly, the braided man was _extremely_ aware of the fact that his lips were probably as swollen as Wufei's. Both of them had matching flushes. "Would you kiss Wufei?" Duo bulled forward.

"Of course not," Quatre sounded shocked.

Duo shrugged. "Then yeah, we've been doing something that you wouldn't."

That shocked a laugh out of the occupants in the room and the whole thing was smoothed over. 

"Hey," Duo spoke again, realising something. "Did you misplace Devon or something? I haven't seen him ever since I got here."

Then there was another one of those silences again. Duo was getting heartily sick of them and was an inch away from exploding.

"We…" Heero began hesitantly, struggling for an explanation.

"I've had enough," Duo burst out, sitting up straighter and almost regretting it, hell, and completely regretting it as he winced in pain. Wufei leapt to his feet and began fussing over him, with Quatre following closely behind, fluffing his pillows and offering to get pain relievers for him. The rest of them just hovered around, asking if he was going to be alright. He cut them all off with a sharp gesture. "You are going to tell me what the hell you've done with Devon. It has been almost three weeks since I've seen him. Since all of you are here, protecting _me,_ I can only assume that he is either dead or left unprotected or reassigned to someone else, which you," he shot a glare at Wufei, "would _never_ allow. It's a question of honour. Or have you none anymore?"

Wufei stiffened with affront at the insult, his jaw working convulsively. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides as if struggling with the impulse to hit the man he loved. "That was low, Maxwell," he grated out through clenched teeth.

Watching the two strong willed men almost at blows; Relena stood up and plunked her hands on her hips with an exasperated sound. "Oh please, are you both done flexing testosterone yet?"

Trowa and Heero snorted while Quatre clasped his hand over his mouth to stifle a shocked laugh as they watched the newly acknowledged couple blinking at Relena quite intelligently.

"The thing is," Relena bit her lip, exhaling loudly. "Devon went home," it came out in a rush.

"Yeah," Quatre chirped in. "His father called him back when… he found out about the attempt on his life."

"And he didn't want to tell you about it because he didn't want you worrying," Trowa told Duo gently.

A frown of confusion creased Duo's brow as he tried to ascertain if what they were saying was somehow true. It all seemed a little too well put together. But then again, it was probably true; Devon's diplomat father would probably want him to be under his eye to keep him safe.

"And you kept that from me because?" Duo asked exasperated.

Trowa shrugged. "Because he told you how apprehensive he was of his father and knowing your protective tendencies, you might have gone with him despite your innards threatening to leak out."

Duo flushed at how close that statement had hit the target. Then his eyes fell on Wufei, who was still seething, but there was a slight softening. Actually it was more than that hovering behind those dark eyes, but it was an odd emotion and it disappeared as fast as it came. Realising an apology was in order he reached out to take the still clench fist and rubbed his thumb along the length of Wufei's forefinger. "Sorry, love," he told Wufei softly. "I said something that I didn't mean."

The Chinese man continued to look affronted but crumbled under the wide eyed gaze Wufei suspected Duo learned from Quatre. He shook his head in resignation and had to smile at the grin that blossomed on Duo.

"Forgiven?" 

"Yes," Wufei drawled, "forgiven." He allowed himself to be pulled down next to Duo again. His arm came around Duo's shoulders and gently pulled him into his embrace, letting the long haired man rest his head against the hollow of his shoulder. It was then the two of them noticed the amused smiles all round.

"What?" They chorused.

"Awwwww…." Heero teased, placing his own arm around Relena. He noticed Quatre leaning into Trowa comfortably as well. 

"If I was strong enough, a pillow would be on its way to your face right now." Duo threatened, but cuddled deeper into Wufei's embrace. To hell with them, they can look all they want. From the tightening hug from Wufei, Duo guessed the Chinese man's thoughts ran along the same lines as well. "But I still want to know, why am I being targeted?"

Same tension, same silence. It hit Duo's nerves again. What in all that's holy was going on here?

"Please tell me you are going to let me in on your little secret!" Duo was at the verge of begging and he would if it would get him some answers. "At least let me know why someone wants to wipe me off the earth."

"Because of your overwhelmingly charming personality?" Trowa quipped, straight faced.

Something changed behind Duo's amethyst eyes, something that told them they were dealing with Shinigami. "Not very funny, tell me." It was not a suggestion.

Wufei exhaled explosively. "We are trying to find out."

Duo tilted his head up to look at Wufei searching his face carefully, trying to ascertain if he was being lied to. "You're lying," he told Wufei flatly. "Why?" He was extremely close to being irate and Wufei could see that, everyone in the room could see that.

"Duo," Quatre spoke up, knowing they had to curb Shinigami before it got out of hand. "We are not trying to lie to you but you have been very sick and you couldn't have handled it even if you wanted to."

Duo leapt on it like a hungry wolf. "So you did keep something from me?" Though looks were exchanged, there were no answers forthcoming, forcing him to change a different tact. "Alright, you are saying that when I get discharged I'll be able to 'handle it' as Quatre put so succinctly."

He saw the blond Arabian wince. He never called Quatre by his full name unless absolutely serious or absolutely pissed. At this point, he was absolutely, seriously pissed.

"Alright," Heero agreed with a slow nod while Wufei started shaking his head frantically at his friends.

Duo Maxwell's grin came back in full force. "Great, so it's agreed, we'll speak about it tomorrow."

Wufei shook his head in resignation. "You guys fell for it." He grinned when Duo cheekily stuck out his tongue at him. In an instant, he had wild fantasies of what that tongue could do to him. "He's was told this morning that he will be released tomorrow."

There were looks of extreme discomfort being passed around.

~*~

Early the next day, Duo was released with a stern warning from Dr Wesley not to overdo it and to come back for a check up in a few days. Wufei forced him into a wheelchair, much to Duo's displeasure but the Chinese had on a stern expression that brooked no disobedience. That was, if Duo wanted to leave the hospital that day and not some distant date in the future. The American slouched in the chair, sulking as he was being wheeled towards the exit, his friends and two other Preventor agents who were still nameless to him, forming a protective circle around him. Biting off a scathing retort at being coddled like a child, he merely crossed his arms in front of him in frustration. 

So maybe he wasn't able to protect himself well enough right now, but he wasn't completely defenceless. He hated feeling weak and helpless as it is and his friends and insensitive boyfriend were merely reinforcing that feeling. He knew deep down they were worried for him, for obvious reasons but they were also keeping him in the dark on many things and honestly, that pissed him off no end. He wondered, not for the first time, what was so phenomenally shocking that he couldn't take it. After all, he had gotten over the fact that Heero Yuy was getting engaged to his stalker in a few months time.

He had actually said that out loud and that earned him a light punch from Heero before a growling Wufei caused the 'Omae O Korosu Death Glare' guy to back off. Okay, so Duo thought Quatre in mother hen mode was scary, but Wufei was absolutely terrifying. Thank heavens that look wasn't directed at him. 

Quatre had a nice little stretch limo waiting for them at the exit. Which sort of make sense when the party consisted of six people who would leave Duo alone when they were cold and decomposing in their graves. As Trowa had said wryly, it was only a matter of common sense.

As the small, but wary party rolled into the late morning sun Duo found himself wincing at the glare the sun caused. After all, he hadn't had contact with direct sunlight for almost three weeks now. Of course that expression of pain brought to fore a mistake in conclusion. Duo had expect Wufei and Quatre to renew their mothering over him, but he had been shocked when Heero and Trowa had almost run off to drag the nearest doctor to look at him, and threatened to admit him back into that sterile room again. If screaming hadn't made him look unstable, he would have done it right in all of their overprotective faces. Instead, he had rolled his eyes in exasperation, exchanging tired looks with the other two agents who were struggling to stifle grins at the sight of two of their most stoic agents running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Mr Maxwell," Duo decided to name this one Bob, he looked like a Bob. "I think we should get you out of the open?" It was also a subtle reminder for the rest of his friends to act like the former terrorists they were.

Big, burly Rashid was there grinning from ear to ear as he held the door open for Duo. "I see you are feeling better, Master Duo."

"Thanks," Duo muttered, his hand gripping the arms of the wheelchair indecisively. Although he had kicked up a fuss on wanting to walk out of the hospital on his own strength, he was actually not too certain about his mobility at the moment. He had been up quite early this morning and was feeling rather tired. Besides, the only times he had been on his feet during his stay at the hospital was only a rather short walk down the hallway while he was recovering and Wufei was always there supporting him lightly, and that didn't involve him trying to manoeuvre himself upright. This was going to hurt like a bitch. He took a deep breath and was about to push himself to his feet when a strong arm encircled his forearm.

"Never knew you to be an idiot, Maxwell," Wufei shook his head in admonishment. He kept a firm grip on Duo's arm as the braided man managed to get to his feet and he let go, knowing that his stubborn new boyfriend would want to walk the four feet to the car by himself.

Duo eased himself carefully inside the car, throwing a pleased smile at Rashid who was grinning at him proudly as well. At least he was one step towards the million steps to stop his friends from treating him like fragile china. His friends and bodyguards poured into the car in record time. Once inside, his four friends relaxed while the two Preventor agents remained alert. As usual, Duo found himself pressed up against Wufei's warm body and he leaned into the comforting warmth appreciatively.

"Tired?" Wufei asked with some concern. He knew Duo would tire easily for a while but at least getting out of the hospital was one step towards the long road of recovery.

Duo yawned widely. "I was up early today. Kind of excited to be leaving that place," he smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't you rest for a while?" Quatre told him. "We'll wake you when we get back."

Duo nodded sleepily. "Yeah, just make sure you don't carry me in instead." And judging by the looks of embarrassment on Trowa and Heero it was exactly what they had planned to do. He chuckled softly while drowsed, hovering on the edge of consciousness while listening to the idle conversation between his friends. It centred on how to protect him, how to make him more comfortable and how to make sure that he didn't overdo things. All in all it was pretty embarrassing.

The ringing of one of his bodyguard's cell phones ceased all idle banter. "Yes," Duo decided to call this one Will, Like Bob, he looked like a Will. "I see… have all arrangements been made? I see… Yes, we are bringing him home now…. I see… Acknowledged." Then Will disconnected the line as Duo heard a soft beep.

"What is it?" Heero's low voice asked.

"His highness has returned today to Mr Winner's estate," Will informed them as small noises of surprise and concern filled the air.

"Do you think he is ready to handle it?" Quatre asked in a hushed tone.

Duo felt Wufei shrug. "Better to tell him then to let him think I kept things from him on purpose. He needs to know, I guess."

If Duo wasn't feeling so drowsy, he would have opened his eyes to demand an answer to all that cryptic chit chat. Who was 'his highness'? What did he need to know? Who was 'he'? Was it Duo or someone else? Well, he would find out in a few minutes and fell asleep.

Someone was shaking him gently, trying to rouse him from the extreme lethargy he was feeling. His eyelids felt like lead as he forced them open.

"Duo, love, hey, wakey wakey…" A voice teased.

Duo's groggy mind told him it was Wufei. He grunted in protest as he tried to burrow deeper into his boyfriend's warmth. Maybe he should let them carry him after all. That and other thoughts fled his mind as he felt a sweet tongue tracing his lower lip, asking for entrance. He smiled, parting his lips a little and Wufei's familiar taste descended on him, claiming him. He edged his eyes open to meet very amused obsidian.

"Are we awake?" Wufei asked, releasing him from that unsatisfying and abbreviated kiss. There was slight disappointment written in his expression as well but he laughed at the extreme displeasure on his groggy love.

"Not fair," Duo sat up blinking with some confusion before taking in Quatre's massive home. "We're back?" The car was also empty but he could see a wall of bodies outside.

"About a half hour ago," Wufei bit back a smile at Duo's shocked look. "I decided to let you sleep for a little while longer." _Also, I didn't want to let you go. Holding you in that hospital is completely different. I couldn't get you completely in my arms like this,_ he added to himself silently. "Are we ready to go?" He said out loud.

Duo nodded. "Okay." He got outside the car without much help from Wufei and was shocked by the amount of people currently littering Quatre's estate. Sure, with twenty nine sisters and forty odd Manguanacs, some amount of hustle and bustle was expected but today, the Winner estate looked like a marketplace. There were a lot of menacing looking characters that reminded Duo of an old Earth movie he saw of various men battling aliens wearing trendy black suits and fashionable sunglasses. He turned to Wufei and asked, "Is Quatre's home being auctioned off or something?"

He noticed Wufei trying to form a smile but the odd look of worry was back again along with the frustrating tension. "No, we just have important visitors." He led Duo towards the entrance slowly, letting the still healing man set his own pace.

Duo found the little nap had indeed refreshed him to a point he was able to walk on his own into Quatre's home. He also noticed odd looks being thrown his way as he made his way slowly into the Winner Mansion's foyer. The house was as bright and beautiful as he remembered it from during the war. It was tastefully decorated with odd personal touches of twenty nine different women present. Still it all made an interesting mesh.

"We are going to Quatre's study," Wufei informed him and at the confused nod, the Chinese man clarified, "You did want to know our sordid little secrets, right?" Though that little joke came out a little flat.

Duo was filled with anticipation as they walked towards Quatre's personal study, his heart speeding up a little. He wondered for the millionth time what it was that was so important that they had to keep it from him. If the security outside was bad, it was worse at the closed oak door leading to the Arabian's inner sanctuary. One middle aged man dressed in the customary black bowed to him even as his clear blue eyes searched hungrily through Duo's confused features before opening the door to let the two of them in.

The 'what the hell' flip came into play and Duo wondered why this man treated him with such reverence. What in all that was holy was going here? For a moment, he thought he heard the man mutter respectfully under his breath a 'Good afternoon, your Highness' before stepping aside.

The room within seemed cavernous this time, and for some reason, the aura emanating from it seemed different than in the past. There was something oppressive within it, yet it called to Duo. 

"Are you alright?" Wufei asked concerned, looking up to search the violet eyes.

Duo took a deep breath before exhaling and nodded. He took one step into the room as he realised he nearly walked into his own reflection. Only the weird thing about it was that his reflection seemed to be missing the foot long braid. 

Tbc…

Finally, they meet??

Thanks for all reviews… Much appreciated. 

Till next post! Ooh, decided to start posting a new 1x2 finally. Look out for it!


	10. Part 9

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 9

Duo was pretty sure he was gaping like a fish as he stared at what appeared at first to be his reflection. When his reflection pushed himself from the wall and started moving towards him, he was sure he had fell into some alternate dimension. They looked identical from afar, from the shining chestnut tresses and the unforgettable amethyst eyes to the way Duo slouches against a wall. When his reflection stopped right in front of him, Duo realised that his reflection was actually a little taller than him, no more than an inch.

"Can I give you a hug?" His reflection asked him hesitantly, one hand rubbing his ear in a nervous gesture.

"Devon, stop with the rubbing, it'll give away that fact that you are nervous," Duo admonished unconsciously, noting the familiar gesture. "How many times do I have to whip you at poker before…" He trailed off, eyes widening impossibly. He took a step back, shaking his head in total disbelief and found himself against an immovable Wufei shaped wall. He swung around to face Wufei, seeing regret within his handsome features, but no surprise. A quick scan around the room showed Duo that there were no shocked faces as well, merely calm acceptance. So they knew, they all knew. "This was what you are keeping from me?" Duo whispered to Wufei, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. He felt so betrayed, why he didn't know. But the feeling was pounding into him and he was unsure he felt betrayed by whom.

"Lo… Duo," Wufei reached out for the braided man but drew back when Duo flinched.

Keeping his eyes trained to the floor, Duo asked in a small voice, "Can I go to my room now? I'm feeling really tired."

Devon stared at the top of his brother's silky head; sure that the pain he had etched all across his face right now would be reflected on Duo's face had he looked up at Devon. He had expected Duo to scream at him, yell obscenities maybe, hit him, definitely, but he never expected this defeated slump of his brother's shoulders. Or the weary tone within the normally perky demeanour. He looked at the other helplessly, hoping at least for some sort of help from another quarter and noticed Quatre rubbing reflectively at his chest, slumped against Trowa, who looked to be the only thing holding the blond up. "Quatre, you don't look so good," he addressed the pale blond with some concern.

Duo, hearing the question, lifted his head to stare at his distressed friend, knowing his pain was probably causing Quatre's distress through his empathic abilities. "Quatre, I don't want to hurt you. Can I go to my room now?" He repeated in the same toneless, tired voice.

Two voices called out at once.

"I'll take you there," Wufei offered just as Rashid, who had been standing unobserved in a corner, spoke up, "Master Duo can come with me."

Bowing his head once more, Duo nodded. "Thank you Rashid." He silently followed the tall Manguanac out the door, unable and unwilling to meet anyone else's gaze. Rashid led the way through the crowded hallway filled with bodyguards and Preventors alike, making sure the pace was slow and turning every now and then to check that Duo was keeping up with him.

A myriad of emotions ran through Duo with every painstaking step he took away from that room. He didn't understand what he was feeling, or why he was feeling it. Hurt that his friends hadn't told him about this earlier, betrayed that Devon had lied to him, elation that he had family, pain that his family probably didn't want reunion, abandoned but mostly betrayed that he had been lied to for two freaking years. It didn't matter that Devon was clearly his twin, his brother or at the very least some form of family. It was clear that his family didn't want him, at all. Despite finding someone who was related to Duo, he was alone, still the unwanted street trash from L2. He would always be the orphan that never got adopted. That was what his friend was trying to shield him from. Peripherally, he noticed shocked looks from certain people, probably recognising his similarity with Devon but he ignored them, too physically and emotionally drained to deal with anything else. He noticed that Quatre had been considerate enough to provide him with a room downstairs as the doctor had warned him off climbing stairs for some time yet.

"Here we are, Master Duo," Rashid announced, opening the door for him and ushering the unresponsive man into the comforts of the room. He rushed to the bed and turned down the covers before going to the windows and throwing open the curtains.

"Thanks, Rashid," he muttered, wincing at the glare the sunlight brought. "Can you please draw the curtains?"

The tall Manguanac stared at Duo with concern. He had never seen the American so listless and he wasn't like that earlier as well. He began to worry. "Do you need any help?"

Duo waved the concerned man away. "Thanks, Rashid." He eased himself on the bed, remembering at the last second to kick his shoes off before curling under the cover he drew over his head. He heard Rashid sighing heavily before the door closed with soft click.

Once again alone, Duo was left to dark depressing thoughts. He curled up as best his could before his still healing wound protested, trying to banish the heavy heart he felt. It was as though the beating organ within his chest was encased in lead. He would always be alone, no matter what. He swallowed his tears. As Solo said, _boys don't cry. _As far as he came in life, he didn't seem to have a future, nothing to hold on to. He reached over his shoulder and took hold of his thick wispy braid and held on to it like a lifeline. This was constant, the familiar thick length in his hands. He would always have his past, his memories, his pain all twisted in three feet of hair.

Although weighted down by the thick downy covers and the heated room, Duo had never felt so cold.

The room remained dead silent even after Duo walked out of it. The inhabitants stared at each other, unsure of that to say and was bowled over the identical stricken looks on both brothers' faces. Devon saw his brother's rejection of him as he stumbled towards a couch and sank into it, his arms curled protectively around his waist. Quatre gave up the pretence and allowed Trowa to help him into his seat.

"I told you," Devon was moaning softly, rocking himself. "We should have told him earlier. We should have…. He hates me."

Heero came over and settled an arm on Devon's shoulder, squeezing supportively. "He doesn't hate you."

Devon craned his head up. "You didn't see the look in his eyes just now. There was _nothing_ there, Heero." He bowed his head and continued to rock himself.

Heero exchanged a glance with Wufei, who was ignoring him at the moment and was slumped against the wall, his head resting in one hand. Relena came up to him, tugging on his arm, the same pain Heero felt reflected in her blue eyes.

"It wasn't rejection," Quatre told them in a weak voice, his blond head resting against Trowa's stomach, who had remained near his chair behind the massive oak desk. "It was betrayal, hurt and so many other emotions I thought he was going to pass out." He continued to speak in a hushed tone. He tilted his head up to meet Trowa's steady gaze. "I'm so afraid he's going to hate us."

Trowa knelt down next to his blond lover, catching him in a tight hug. "He doesn't. He won't," he informed Quatre with a desperation that almost seemed that he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Why did I keep something like that a secret for so long?" Devon continued to speak softly to himself. "I should have told him. I hurt him, I got him injured, I…"

"Snap out of it, boy," a harsh voice from a dark corner barked. "He's a Rotherford and has no use for such trivial emotions such as hate."

Devon looked up. "But father…"

Abdicated King Arislan Rotherford strode to where he son sat, his face unabashedly awash with tears at finally meeting the son he thought had perished almost seventeen years ago. "We give him some time, then we go speak to him. He will come around."

Devon continued to search his father's eyes for reassurances that lying to his brother for the past two years wouldn't completely ruin Duo's trust in him. "He will come around," he repeated, a little dazed.

His father covered his shaking hands with warm ones. "Yes, he will."

Wufei pushed himself away from the wall and strode out of the room, needing very badly to take a breath of fresh air. He walked out of the house towards the massive gardens surrounding the estate, knowing the Manguanacs would lay down their lives for Duo before seeing him injured. He needed to think and get some things in his head straight first.

Honestly, he was utterly confused. He had thought Duo would be delighted to finally find out that still had family. Of course, he expected Duo to be a little angered for being kept in the dark for so long, maybe throw a little temper tantrum Wufei had hoped could be kissed out of him but this sense of loss, this lethargy, this almost indifference he saw in Duo was unexpected. He didn't even want Wufei to be with him. Did Duo hate him as well? He felt pain and fear constrict his heart as he though of living without the vibrant young man now that Wufei had a taste of what it would be like to have 'for as long as you both shall live' with him. He couldn't lose Duo, not _now,_ not after clearing up three years, hell, _five_ years of gross misunderstanding.

If the situation demanded it, he would grovel in front of Duo 'for as long as you both shall live' if it meant keeping the man with him.

His legs took him all around Quatre's estate unconsciously but his mind had taken him elsewhere to a place where there was no Duo. And that place scared the hell out of him. He had lost someone that held an important position in his heart once before and by hell it wasn't going to happen again.

Night had fallen without him realising it as he stared up at the vast space and the twinkling stars.

"I've finally found someone, Meilan," he whispered a soft apology, hoping the spirit of his wife would hear and approve.

An odd feeling of peace settled over him as he stood there underneath the night sky, or at least what passed as nights up in the colonies. Somewhere deep within his heart, he could almost hear Meilan's tinkling laughter as she watched her normally straight-laced husband tumbled head over heels for someone as flighty as the former Deathscythe pilot and his spontaneity.

Wufei finally started back toward the house. Security was still practically everywhere. He wondered if quantity amounted to quality. If the Manguanacs and Preventors weren't around, Wufei would be able to infiltrate and assassinate the king even if these bodyguards flooded the entire house. No wonder Preventor's intervention was called for. That and also the fact that the civil unrest from Hyrd could very well spread to the surrounding areas that may or may not spark off a world war. Besides, William Rotherford had hired terrorists for his army and the assassins sent after Duo the first time was evidence enough. And terrorists were reason enough for the Preventors to get involved.

The mansion was ablaze with lights and even from this distance, Wufei could see a flurry of activity. A slight apprehension shot through him. It was as if he felt something was wrong almost instinctively. Lengthening his strides, he entered the house and met with a bevy of panicked former Gundam pilots, their girlfriend and friends.

He snagged Heero before he went running down the hall. "Yuy, what's wrong?" It must have something to do with Duo. Nothing else would freak Mr Perfect Soldier out like that.

"It's Duo, we have been trying wake him up, but he just isn't. Quatre passed out the moment he walked into Duo's room." Heero shrugged his hand off and rushed down the hallway.

Trepidation rose as he followed Heero to where he hoped was Duo's room. The door was thrown open and there were at least ten people in there, minus Trowa and Quatre. Sally was seated on the bed, apparently checking up on the unresponsive man, no, boy, Wufei corrected. Duo was after all still in his teens. Devon was once again, slumped against the wall with a look of horrified pain written on every line of his face.

"Duo," Sally coaxed, patting him on the cheek lightly. "Wake up."

There was a cacophony of voices calling Duo, trying to get him to wake up, or at least respond to them. Concern and alarm saturated the room. Wufei understood now why Quatre passed out earlier. Even he could feel it resounding in the room, what of some with strong empathic abilities like the former Sandrock pilot?

It then he finally allowed himself to focus on Duo. His boyfriend was curled in a foetal position, his hands gripping the length of his braid tightly. He was alarmingly pale, his good health reaped from three weeks of hospital stay gone in an instant. His eyes were clenched shut and he appeared to be shivering slightly, which was highly odd as the room was more than comfortably warm. What in all that was holy happened here? Wufei bit back a virulent curse that threatened and decided to take matters into his own hands. All this fussing wasn't helping and it seemed only serve to chase Duo deeper into where he was currently hiding.

"Everyone," Wufei called out decisively. "Out."

All eyes swung towards him in shock.

"But…" "How…" "Why…"

And other protests were heard but Wufei cut them all off with a sharp gesture. "You are crowding him, he will come out of it when he is good and ready. Until then, please give him some space." He looked to Sally for support.

The doctor nodded and stood up. "I agree, we need to give him some space. Other than the fact that he remains unresponsive, I can't find anything wrong with him." She exchanged a look with Commander Une and the two of them began herding the crowd out. They didn't look happy, but they silently obeyed. Soon all that was left were Wufei and Devon. He stared silently at Duo's twin and watched his reaction carefully.

Wufei noticed Devon about to put a really big fight when the Chinese silenced him with a look that usually worked on Duo. Apparently, its' effectiveness worked by blood as the young prince immediately backed down. Devon was indecisive and kept staring at his copy lying on the bed to Wufei and back again.

"I'll take care of him, Devon," Wufei told him gently. "I think you are the last person he wants to see at the moment," and nearly kicked himself when he saw Devon flinch. He decided that Duo was a bad influence. He was starting to run off at the mouth like the long haired man. "Damn it, Devon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Devon shook his head sadly. "No, I understand, and you are right." Dejectedly, he walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Wufei continued to stare at the closed door for long moments before turning towards the prone man lying on the bed. He had rarely seen Duo this still. Even during the war when he was injured, the smart mouthed man always had some complaint or other. Even for the past few weeks, he had been resting, but never this _still_. It scared Wufei who crawled silently under the covers with him. Duo was still dressed in the clothes when he was released from the hospital and they weren't exactly comfortable to sleep in. Coming to a decision, Wufei searched around for Duo's duffle bag, which Quatre had someone put inside the room. Finding it tucked into the closet, he pulled out a fluffy sweater and a pair of faded sweat pants.

Next thing, undressing Duo. As sick as it sounds, Wufei found himself welcoming the anticipation. He shook his head violently then, silently berating himself. He sat down next to Duo, lightly caressing the pale skin of his delicate face from temple to jaw line before brushing away a stray tendril of chestnut hair. He marvelled once again the similarities between Devon and Duo. He worked slowly, gently easing the white knuckled grip from the braid. Now, Duo struggled, mumbling incoherently.

"Duo, love, baby, come on, no one is going to hurt you…" Wufei soothed all the while trying to Duo's death grip off his hair.

"…take my past," Duo continued to struggle. "Don't… nothing else left… no one wants me… never…"

Wufei gaped at Duo in horror, realising for the first time the crux of the problem. Duo wasn't angry with them, he had thought his friends had kept it all a secret from him before his family had regretted him, that he wasn't wanted – again. And Duo voice, it had sounded so young, as if he was reliving the years of being passed over at the orphanage, feeling once again like the stray he had always joked about at being.

How did this fragile child grow into such a strong young man?

Not for the first time, Wufei awed by how far Duo had managed to come all on his own strength. Unable to ignore the urge to comfort growing within him, Wufei leaned over and carefully gathered the shaking man into his arms. He tucked Duo's head beneath his chin and one hand rubbed his back in slow soothing motions. Damn if he was getting sappy. He wouldn't have even considered doing this during the war, even though it had been Duo that needed comfort. How subtly the American had gotten under his skin and changed the way he handled emotions, how he had changed _Heero__ Yuy._

At loss of what else to do, he talked. "Duo, love, we… _I_ want you. I love you, we agreed on that right? And Devon is your brother, he loves you as well. We were wrong, we shouldn't have kept it from you, but you were so weak at the time and I doubt you would have been able to accept the fact that you had not only a twin, but a father and an uncle as well." He noticed a slight change in Duo's breathing, an indication that he was getting through to the man. "You should have seen the proud expression your father had just now. He was actually crying when…." He trailed off as Duo's shaking got worse, more spasmodic.

A harsh sound escaped the man in his arms and it finally hit Wufei that Duo was crying, sobbing his heart out. The Chinese man had to hold back a sigh of relief as a smile finally made its' way to his lips. "That's it, let it out, love. Just let it out."

Held safe in arms that he knew instinctively would never hurt him ever again, Duo finally did.

tbc…

Sorry, once again late in updating.

Thanks guys, what you think really means a lot to me!! So, tell me more!!


	11. Part 10

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 10

Wufei woke up a little confused as the harsh rays or morning stabbed into his eyes. He was currently flat on his back with something weighing him down. For a moment he thought he was caught under a collapsed house. He looked down and was unable to keep a satisfied smile off his face. Duo was draped over his chest, his loose, heavy hair spread all ways, covering the both of them. Unable to resist, he reached for a silken lock and rubbed it in between his fingers, recognising the texture as purely Duo's. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed appreciatively at the clean smell it exuded. Idly, he wondered how it would feel over his naked flesh, spread all over their bodies. That thought led to another and another and soon Wufei found his pants had become two sizes too small in a few short seconds. He wasn't a normally sexually active person and even less easy to arouse, but with Duo Maxwell, all it took was a look.

Right now, the man in question had his arms wrapped tightly around Wufei's waist as if he was afraid the Chinese was about to disappear on him. The upper half of his body was almost fully on Wufei's. He was breathing deeply, still fast asleep with his head still tucked under Wufei's chin. The Chinese man couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. Not that he would. Wufei had decided to allow himself to be murdered in this position if it meant not disturbing Duo's rest. It had been a very traumatic night for him. Duo had cried for hours before lapsing into an exhausted drowse. Wufei had then carefully redressed Duo into the sweater and sweat pants he found but even that brief moment when he released Duo to collect the articles of clothing had been too much for the braided man who immediately latched onto Wufei the moment he came close enough to catch. Dressing a man who intent of hugging one was an experience that required an amount of skill. He knew he had hurt Duo during the whole procedure, but the man had silently endured it. It was as if he hungered for the contact and no pain or any other discomfort could keep him from it.

Then he had timidly asked Wufei if he would like to brush his hair. Wufei had been shocked. He knew how important Duo's hair was to him. It wasn't just a vanity issue, his braid was his life, his past. He had heard Duo tell Heero once before that he would rather kill himself if it meant losing his braid. It had been a most intimate experience as Wufei tugged a brush softly through the mass of hair and found towards the end, he was caressing it more than untangling it. This was the first time he had ever handle Duo Maxwell hair and hope that this will not be the last. Duo had been exhausted when the heavy length was straight and untangled. He begged Wufei to let him sleep, despite the other man's displeasure at letting Duo go to bed without food and medication, but the American was too far gone as he crawled up under the covers and slept, his hand still holding Wufei's tightly. The Chinese had no choice but to spend the night with him cuddled together or cut his right hand off. Since he was pretty much attached to his right hand, he decided snuggling with Duo for a night wasn't all that distasteful.

That brought him to a bright sunny morning with Duo using him as a body pillow. This had been the best night of sleep he has had in years. But unfortunately for Wufei, he noticed that the American's sleep was anything but restful. He noticed a slight furrow in between Duo's eyes as he shifted uncomfortably against Wufei. The Chinese man felt his stomach constrict at the thought of Duo in pain, which he clearly was. He realised Duo missed taking his pain medication last night and really would be hurting bad right now. He tried to wake his boyfriend up by gently stroking his back.

"Duo, wake up. Come on, love," Wufei whispered into Duo's ear his breath tickling as the braided man scrunched up his nose adorably.

With a pained groan, amethyst eyes flickered open. The two of them stared at each other in silence, before Duo's face crumpled in pain as he rolled over onto his back. "'Fei," Duo croaked, curling onto his side, his arm gathered protectively against his side. "I need… Please…"

Knowing Duo was in serious pain, Wufei leapt to his feet and scrambled around for the pill bottles he took back from the hospital yesterday. He shook the pills out and grabbed a glass of water before returning to Duo's side. He pressed the tablets into the American's hand and held out the glass to him.

Duo smiled gratefully as he downed the pills and sank back onto the bed, waiting for the drugs to kick in.

"You are not supposed to take those on an empty stomach," Wufei admonished.

Duo nodded distractedly as if to say whatever.

"I'm getting you some breakfast," Wufei walked towards the door. "Don't go any where."

The other man quirked a small smile that said, 'very funny as if I could walk without falling on my face'.

Wufei shook his head and rushed toward the kitchen to get something for Duo before the drugs hit him. It was a non sedative variety but taking any form of medication on an empty stomach was always a bad idea. He brushed past the two agents guarding Duo's door and hurried in the direction of the kitchen. Before he got there he was stopped by a large amount of friends, family and royalty clamouring at him for answers to Duo's well being.

"Later," he snapped and asked the cook for some toast and juice. He almost ran back to Duo's room with the tray, nearly spilling the two glass juices and causing his colleagues standing at the door stifling smiles of amusement at the normally serious young agent.

Duo was still sprawled on the bed but the line of pain etched across his face was nearly gone. He also appeared to be sleeping again. Wufei settled the tray down next to the night table and gently shook Duo. "Sleeping long haired baka, wakey wakey…." He teased.

Duo grunted and ignored Wufei. But his boyfriend would not allow to be ignored. Wufei leaned over, bracing himself on arms on either side of Duo's haired and lowered his face close to the American's, brushing their lips softly together. He pulled away in an instant but smiled when he noticed Duo rising up to meet Wufei.

"Wake up and eat your breakfast, then you can have more," Wufei promised, rubbing his thumb across Duo's full lips.

Duo finally cracked an eye open and glared at Wufei. "I'm not hungry," he told the Chinese man only to have his stomach contradict him by growling loudly.

"Sure you're not," Wufei agreed with a satisfied smirk as he helped Duo to a sitting position, arranging the pillows behind him for his comfort. He sat down, buttered the toast and held it out to Duo with a sharp order of, "Eat," before reaching for another slice for himself.

"Tyrant," Duo groused but bit into it anyway. The slice disappeared with alarming speed which only attested to how ravenous he actually was. "Uh… can I have more?" He asked Wufei slightly embarrassed and was passed another piece along with an indulgent smile.

Between the two of them, the managed to finish the small mountain of toast the cook had prepared for them and finished the juice as well. Once that was done, Duo decided he might actually live, at least the horrible detachment was completely gone.

"I think they might want to see you," Wufei told Duo, watching his expression shift into total discomfort.

"I…" Duo looked away. "I scared the holy shit out of them last night."

Wufei snorted lightly. "Not only that, you caused Winner to pass out."

Duo's head jerked up in shock. "I did _what_?" Guilt seeped into his expression as he picked the covers nervously. "I'm sorry about last night."

"You needed to let go," Wufei told him reasonably, taking hold of Duo's hand and massaging it unconsciously.

"I shouldn't have cried," Duo muttered, unable to meet Wufei's eyes.

Wufei placed two fingers under Duo's chin and forced the younger man to look at him. "You hate crying, I know… You said as much last night even when you were crying. It doesn't make you weak, Duo," he said, his eyes shining with love. "It just makes you human."

Speechless, Duo merely stared at Wufei with his heart in his eyes. Unable to resist, Wufei leaned in to claim his lips for a kiss.

"Devon needs to see you, at least your father needs to speak with you. Don't you want to meet your family?" Wufei cajoled when the broke apart.

And as simple as that, Wufei dangled the bait in front of Duo and damn it all, the braided man took it.

Duo leaned against a high backed chair almost purring as Wufei combed and braided his hair. During his stay at the hospital, he had never allowed Wufei to handle his hair in this manner, even after his unconscious confession of love to the Chinese man. It had always been Heero, the man had been his lover during the war and handled things more intimate that his _hair._ However, last night had changed it all. Wufei had held him, soothed his fears, touch a part of his soul he hadn't allowed anyone to see, not even Heero. It had been a deep dark place he had fled to and during the war he had managed to keep that place buried but it had fled out of his tight control last night. He had been thoroughly embarrassed that Wufei had been the one to see his weakest moment, and had been elated that the same man not only comforted him but was proud of him as well for showing it to him. He knew he was still in no condition to take the final step with Wufei to stop calling him boyfriend and to change that to lover, but his heart thumped with anticipation. Looking in the mirror at Wufei and that tight pony tail of his, Duo's eyes narrowed with mischievousness.

"'Fei…" He called out, making sure to keep his voice soft, causing Wufei to bend down to hear him. In a flash, his nimble fingers pulled off the hair tie, causing ebony tresses to fall in soft waves down Wufei's face. It framed his lean checks, giving him an almost ethereal look.

"Duo," Wufei hissed in annoyance but subsided when he noticed Duo staring at him with wonder in his face.

"You look good like that," Duo told him shyly and they exchanged a small smile. The Chinese man decided maybe it would look good like that after all.

Wufei, then helped him into a shirt and slacks before announcing that he was ready to face the world. That had almost sent Duo scurrying to hide under the bed.

"Come on, you're Shinigami, love," Wufei teased, pulling Duo to his feet as he led the way out of the room.

"I'm also the one who caused Quatre to pass out. Trowa is so going to use me to be Catherine's target for the next show and he is going to make sure Catherine's going to be drunk when she does it," Duo whined, pulling back against the hand that held on tight to his own.

Wufei smiled indulgently at the taller man. "I'll protect you." He tugged gently at Duo's hand, trying to get him moving. He bit back a sigh of exasperation as Duo finally moved, but dragging his feet in reluctance.

"I hurt his 'little one', I am so a dead man," Duo moaned dramatically, covering his eyes with his free hand.

The moment the two of them stepped out of the door, Duo's bodyguards, Bob and Will snapped to attention their expression a little stunned Agent Chang's loose and flowing hair, they exchanged a long look with Wufei who nodded curtly to them and slowly they made their way to the living room where the entire party was seated, gnawing at their fingernails in worry. Duo noticed that there was a lot of whispering going on as those darkly dressed men talked softly amongst themselves. He tried to catch Wufei's eye but his boyfriend seemed more tense than usual.

Maybe he was trying to figure out how to protect Duo from a vengeful Trowa Barton. Now that Duo in a better frame of mind, he was able to properly name a categorise those that were sitting in the living room. Heero and Relena, nothing surprising there. Not really angry Trowa and a slightly pale Quatre, okay, this was their home after all. Commander Une and Dr Sally Po, fine, since most of the Preventor agents were here, it only made sense that they are around. Catherine, Hilde and Dorothy, probably from Relena's interrupted bachelorette party. Noin and Milliardo, brother and sister-in-law. His doppelganger and…

Duo felt all the blood drain out of his head and guessed it looked like that as well, because Wufei instantly curled his arm around his waist and forcefully drag him into the room and sat him down on an empty couch. He felt grateful for that, he wasn't feeling too sturdy on his feet a while ago. Everything seemed to be conspiring to throw him off balance today. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the almost perfect reflection of himself and an older version sitting next to him. Both of their eyes were wet with unshed tears and had similar looks of regret mingling with longing written all over their faces. Wufei hadn't been lying when he told Duo last night that he wasn't unwanted, that his family really missed him. Duo felt something within his heart loosening, an old pain, an old desire finally being recognised. He would never need to stand on the sidelines watching others being adopted while he was never chosen. He would never have to watch as everyone came and went and he remained. Never have to… He felt tears threatening once again had quickly turned away, biting his lips painfully. He wanted to bury himself in Wufei chest and go through a repeat of last night but it was a luxury he couldn't have at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Wufei asked softly, rubbing Duo's shoulders gently.

Taking a deep breath, Duo looked up at Wufei, smiling. He knew that if the Chinese somehow thought that he was being distressed in anyway, he would be whisked away. "I'm fine." He stared around in shock, the room had been mysteriously emptied and he gifted Wufei with a grateful smile. He touched their foreheads together and whispered, "Thanks." As Wufei got up to leave them alone, Duo shook his head almost vehemently. "No, stay, please."

Wufei looked indecisive, his eyes darting from Devon and his father to Duo in rapid succession. He stared the longest at Duo, who currently was using Quatre Winner's patented wide eyed puppy dog stare on him. He caved. Nodding, he sat back down and scooted over to Duo until they were tightly squashed against each other on the three-seater.

Finally, Duo raised his eyes to the two sitting on the far opposite of the room. He noted his roommate, no, his brother… his _twin_? was probably as nervous as he was while the older seated next to him remained expressionless and almost regal.

"So…" Duo looked extremely uncomfortable. "You're my brother, huh?"

Wufei winced at the flippant way Duo put that statement and wished for the world that he was anywhere but here but if Duo needed his support Duo would get his support.

Devon nodded dumbly, his expression telling Duo what an idiotic thing he had just said. When two people looked like they had been carved from the same mould, stating the obvious was just plain brain dead.

Silence passed and lengthened and dragged.

"Oh come on!" Wufei exploded, unable to bear the tension anymore.

Duo stared at Wufei in shock, exchanged a look with Devon then the two of them burst out laughing. Wufei stared at two identical versions of Duo laughing at the same time, only the one sitting next to him was trying desperately to control his or he would be hurting pretty bad before long, if he wasn't hurting already. He exchanged a smiling look with Duo's father that indicated he thought both of his sons were thoroughly insane.

When the laughter fizzled out, Duo found himself slumped against Wufei's side, completely exhausted, but feeling good. He levelled Devon with a glare. "Why didn't you tell me?" He focused on his brother for now. He will deal with his father later… much later.

Devon hand came up to rub at his ear.

Duo sighed. "Devon, how many times…" He admonished.

With a sheepish grin, his brother removed his hand.

"Alright, firstly, sorry about going ballistic on you," Duo's gaze drifted to his father, who still sat there silently, warm brown eyes staring at his long lost son intently. "Both of you, but it was just something that I couldn't control, a reaction from when I was a child at the orphanage actually." The moment it came out of his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong thing as he saw both his father and brother flinching at the knowledge he had a less that normal childhood because of them. Well, partially because of them.

For the first time, His Majesty King Arislan Rotherford addressed his son. "It was my fault. I should have asked your mother to leave with you like that," the deep voice was filled with seventeen years of regret. "When we found out she had…" He trailed off his voice clogging. "Died, we thought you were dead as well."

Hearing his father's voice, probably an older version of Duo's own, he closed his eyes and leaned against Wufei for support. He felt Wufei's supportive arm tightening. Gods, how he loved this man.

"It was only recently when we found out you were still alive," Arislan continued, exchanging look with his younger son, who nodded vehemently.

"That's how I came to be at MIT," Devon chipped in. "After a while, I just couldn't think of how to tell you that I was your twin. And you don't know how much difference glasses and extra loose clothing can go about changing a person's physical appearance." He laughed at his own cleverness. "The only reason Father let me out of the house was because you were there and you would protect me from anything."

Arislan looked away, not before Duo saw the shadow of anguish written in his eyes. "We didn't know that you were the one most at risk."

"And my million dollar question once again," Duo said, exasperated. "Is why? No one wants to tell me anything!" He gave Wufei an accusing glare who managed to look innocent.

"Because you are the best candidate for the throne," Devon explained brightly, glad that his worry about being king would almost be over.

Duo's graceful brows drew down in an confused frown as he eyed the people in the room suspiciously, Wufei the hardest who seem hell bent on _not_ staring at him. "What throne?" He asked bewildered.

"Agent Chang!" Arislan barked.

Wufei laughed weakly. "I forgot?" He shrugged halfheartedly.

tbc…

Anyone who can imagine Duo as a king, please tell me, because I sure as hell can't!!

Another chapter another day. whew


	12. Part 11

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 11

"What throne?" Duo repeated, almost a demand this time. Since he wasn't able to yell at Devon and his father was completely out of the question, he swung a baleful glare at his boyfriend. He vaguely remembered one of the bodyguards calling him 'Your highness' yesterday. Realisation hit as well as disbelief. Incredulity swirled his mind and unable to react in any other way, Duo started chuckling. Once he got started, he just couldn't stop it from escalating to a full bellied laugh, no matter how much that was a mistake it had turned out to be. He ended up coughing.

When he got his lungs under control, he noticed his brother and his father was suddenly _very _much closer and Wufei was busy patting his back.

"Alright," Duo said, more than half serious. "Where are the damned hidden cameras?"

Devon winced at his brother's language and cast a wry glance at his father who had always had a bad aversion to Devon cursing, but was astounded to see him smiling in amusement. Personally, he felt it was completely unfair of the double standards. He'll get even with Duo later.

"There are none," Arislan told his son evenly, his tone heavy with amusement.

Duo shook his head in disbelief. "You have to be shitting me, man!" And once again Devon winced but noticed his father taking it all in stride. The younger twin was getting increasingly resentful and was resulting to sulking slightly. "Me? A prince?"

"Not just a prince, the Crown Prince," Devon informed, voice subdued. He remembered the time his father washed his mouth out for cussing and not Duo was doing it and his father was actually smiling. It was totally unfair.

That shocked another bark of laughter from Duo. "Prince of street trash, maybe, prince of pickpockets definitely. But prince of a country? No way in hell," he finished with conviction.

Wufei grabbed Duo by the chin and forced Duo to look at him. "You are _not_ street trash," he stressed, unable to leave Duo thinking he was anything other than the wonderful person who haunted Wufei's dreams at night.

Riveted by the warm passion Duo saw in Wufei's intense gaze, he could only nod mutely. He felt he was melting into a puddle at the tenderness reflected in Wufei's eyes. Of all the years he had known him, he had never seen the Chinese man look at him with such warmth.

Devon cleared his throat several times, and quite loudly, breaking the mood. From the look in Duo's face, he was sure his brother was close to ravishing Wufei right there to hell with his father sitting there. "As we were saying… Have you heard of Hyrd?"

"Is that a tongue twister?" Duo asked and got promptly smacked on the back of the head by Wufei.

"H-Y-R-D, genius," Wufei spelt it out with an exasperated roll of his eyes.

"Never heard of it," Duo said with a shake of his head.

"That's because someone should watch something other than cartoons on TV."

Duo had a look of mock hurt. "That was a low blow. I'm a eunuch now."

"It is relatively small but wealthy due to certain natural resources that are available there it is quite valuable," Arislan interjected the potentially childish argument with a stifled smile. He appeared wanting to say more but cast an uncertain glance at Wufei.

Duo noticed and said softly, "He saved my life more than once."

"But…"

"He knows how to keep his mouth shut."

Devon touched his father's sleeve and nodded imperceptibly.

Wufei frowned at the exchange. There was something decidedly odd going on here. While it wasn't unheard of that a country fought over precious resources but that wasn't the case with Hyrd Kingdom. As far as he knew that wasn't the case here and it was completely a power struggle issue for the seat of power within the country. The only reason the Preventors were called in was due to the fact that William Rotherford had employed known terrorists to man his army. His actions could very well spark off another war because of the connections the Rotherford family had with other nations. There were more than enough people willing to fight for the Rotherfords. But right now, King Arislan seemed to be implying it was something else.

"We are not just involved in a struggle for just the throne," Arislan explained, looking only at Duo. "We are also fighting for the resources that are there."

Duo and Wufei exchanged looks that clearly meant they knew there was more to this. Inside, Wufei felt the beginnings of anger. Commander Une clearly knew something was going on, judging by the world leaders desire to enter into such a war over such a small insignificant country tucked into the corner of world. Yet, she had given her agents minimal information regarding the whole situation, stating it was 'delicate' and left it as that.

"What could be so important that everyone is willing to fight for it?" Wufei asked, obsidian orbs intense.

"Yeah," Duo continued flippantly. "Gold? Diamonds? Oil?" He laughed shortly. "Gundamium?"

Both Devon and his father froze. Duo felt his jaw hanging open. He knew Wufei was probably as pole axed as he was. "Isn't… isn't Gundamium only mined in space?" He asked incredulous. This went against everything he was ever taught by Dr G. It was impossible.

"That's what everyone thought," Devon interjected quietly. "They were wrong."

Arislan sighed heavily, raking his fingers through amber brown hair that was so similar to his sons'. "Now you know the crux of the problem. I have a very precious metal, more so after the wars and a greedy relative trying to lap it up."

Wufei finally understood what the fuss was all about with Hyrd. He exchanged another look with Duo, knowing what it meant for someone to be in possession of Gundamium alloy. Their Gundams had been on of the toughest piece of machinery ever known to mankind and they had been weapons of mass destruction. If something like that was to be constructed again, it could very well mean another full scale war and the destruction of the peace that the five of them paid dearly for. Paid for with blood, sweat and pain. Whoever had control of it would be able to rule the world. Watching the concentration of Duo's expression, Wufei knew he was thinking the same thing. At all costs, Gundamium cannot be mined and cannot be used as a weapon. The five of them would _never_ allow it.

"What would stop you from using it?" Duo challenged. Memories of the war and its' destructive capabilities came back to haunt him with a vengeance, making him break out in cold sweat.

"We might have years ago, but the mines were sealed off and our cousin was cut off from it as well during the time the Alliance had a foothold in our country," Devon told Duo, wanting desperately for him to understand, to get the look of accusation off his face. "William only managed to get back into the country three years ago. Even then, he had been having problems locating the mine and getting people to work on it."

"You haven't answered my question," Duo said, deceptively quiet.

Arislan stilled Devon with a hand on his son's shoulder when the boy appeared wanting to say more. "We were responsible for some of the Gundamium that went into your weapons."

Both former Gundam pilots stiffened at the knowledge that it was this man that helped in bringing about so much pain and bloodshed, but on the flipside, brought peace to the world.

"What has changed?" Wufei asked, feeling Duo's hand clutching at his.

Arislan lifted sad eyes to meet his eldest son's. "The war happened, I lost one my sons who went into battle with a monstrosity that I help wrought. I saw his torture internationally broadcasted and used as a scapegoat and as an example." A lone tear snaked down otherwise an unlined cheek. "I knew now what I had in my possession. Once it was something to be proud of, our national resource. Now, it is just a pile of something that I really want out of my backyard." A sob was hastily choked as Arislan continued his story, "This pile of steel was the whole reason my family broke apart, the whole reason I lost my country to a greedy, filthy relative."

Duo found himself reacting to his father's pain but he was unwilling to be swayed by emotions. "You could have ruled the world. You still can."

"Father abdicated!" Devon came to his father's defence, feeling a little pissed by his brother's persistence at this subject. "He wants to turn it over to me and are you saying I want to rule the world?"

Wufei interjected before things got really ugly. Judging by the identical looks on both brothers' faces, it was going to get ugly _real_ soon. "Guys, not a good time to fight right now. We have something more important at hand." He took on a contemplative look. "Our mission should be to get back the seat of power before things get out of hand."

Duo stiffened at hearing 'mission' pop out of Wufei's lips after so long a time. He didn't like the sounds of that, but he knew he had little choice in the matter. Although he wasn't ready to accept his 'family' quite just yet, Devon was still his friend and world peace was still threatened by this. He would do something about it, regardless of his own feelings towards this twist of fate.

"We need the guys," Duo quickly got back into soldier mode, releasing Wufei's hands and easing himself to a standing position. His legs felt shaky and he knew his body had a long way more to heal before he would be combat worthy but not everything need to be physical strength.

His 'family' backed off to the other side of the room again, their expression holding a faint look of disappointment, as if understanding that Duo knew in his mind that they were related but his heart was trying to protect him from further hurt. It would be fine for now to know that there would be a 'next time' or 'later' or 'soon' when it came to Duo Maxwell.

Duo came back in with the remaining pilots, Commander Une and Dr Sally Po in tow. He didn't seem too happy with the last two butting into what he decided was 'ex-Gundam pilot business' but Wufei was glad they were they. Must be age old training ingrained into him that he should follow authority, even if the authority had withheld pertinent information from him during a case. They all came in with apparent knowledge of what was happening and Wufei guessed Duo had been giving them a running commentary on the current situation. The Chinese man knew Duo could be very effective in condensing a long story into a few short sentences. He had read a mission report written by Duo once during the war which effective read 'I came, I saw, I Shinigamied'. Apparently, those who did know him well enough knew _exactly_ what he meant. At the time, Wufei had thought the American was trying to be funny and had dressed him down. Looking back now, Wufei did understand what going Shinigami meant. He hoped Duo wouldn't need to this time around.

Wufei frowned in concern as he scanned the dining room for Duo. He had been waylaid by a nervous Devon, asking him if Duo could possibly forgive for his duplicity in this life time. When he had been finally released, Duo was no longer to be seen. The first he felt was blind panic, fearing the worst when he realised that the two agents assigned to Duo was missing as well. He was probably taking a nap or something. Wufei noticed the lines of fatigue on Duo's face earlier and had wanted to halt the proceedings but was stopped by Duo, tersely announcing he was fine and that he didn't need a mother, he had done well without one for all these years. His father and brother had flinched at that statement but kept their silence, knowing that a wrong word now would have bad consequences.

"Have you seen Duo?" He stopped a random bodyguard that came with King Arislan's entourage.

"You mean _Prince Clayton_?" The man corrected haughtily and Wufei winced at the name.

Right, his boyfriend was now officially royalty. He seriously wondered what he has gotten himself into. "Yes," he muttered weakly. "That's him." Looking at the middle aged bodyguard, Wufei could guess he was an old family retainer and saw Duo, no, _Prince Clayton_ as much as a son as the king did.

"His room," Wufei was informed loftily and the chastised man went on his way.

In addition to the two Preventor agents that had been dogging Duo, there were currently five other Hyrd Kingdom royal guards loitering in the hallway. Wufei sighed silently, knowing how much this would annoy Duo further. Shinigami was an independent person and all this coddling had to be killing him. Even he had to be careful when switching on his protective mode. While Duo could tolerate a lot from his friends, he had a very short fuse when it came to strangers. Everyone moved aside when Wufei did a fair imitation of Heero Yuy's Death Glare.

The room was dark and the only light there was came from the illumination spilling in from the hallways. He switched on the lights on reflex just as he closed the door.

"Ow, 'Fei," Duo groaned from the bed, shielding his eyes from the glare of the light. "Switch it off."

Wufei dutifully complied, waiting for his sight to get accustomed to the lack of light before approaching his boyfriend curled up on the bed. He sat down next to Duo, a gentle hand stroking golden brown bangs and trailing down a smooth cheek in concern. "Hiding?" He teased. He wasn't very happy about the fact that Duo didn't seem to be resting much ever since yesterday. He just got out of the hospital and he needed it. Damn his family, and whatever ugly fates that caused Duo pain.

In the dimness, Wufei could see Duo shrug almost imperceptibly.

The Chinese Preventor snuggled up to Duo from behind and put his arm around the other man's waist. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, rubbing his cheek against Duo's back. He heard the long haired man sigh contentedly at the contact.

"What's wrong with me, 'Fei?" Duo asked in a small, forlorn tone.

"You got shot."

Duo shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You know, when I was a kid, at the orphanage or in the streets, we used to have this dream," his voice had taken on a wistful tone. It was one that made Wufei's heart constrict with the desire to make Duo's dreams come try, to give him everything that was humanly possible and sometimes humanly impossible, just to see Duo smile.

"I'll make all your dreams come true for you," Wufei promised, his voice thick with emotion and conviction.

Duo snorted softly, but Wufei could 'hear' the smile he had on. "That's not what I meant. It was a fond dream of all orphans to have your real parents walk into your life one day and take you away from all that crap. Then you find out that you were actually a prince in some country. I've had pleasant dreams from them, and then I wake up in some back alley somewhere, cold, wet and hungry." He sounded so defeated that Wufei's arm curled across his chest and tightened into a hug. He leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to the back of Duo's neck and felt him shudder pleasantly.

"What's wrong now?" Wufei asked a little uncertain. By all things mentioned, Duo finally had all his dreams come true.

"I'm not five anymore, 'Fei." That came out a little bitter. "I don't need family or parents or twin brothers anymore. The dream died a long time ago."

That final statement came out a little flat and Wufei quickly raised himself on one elbow and turned Duo over. Even in the darkness, he could see the shadow of hurt in the unforgettable amethyst hued eyes. He cupped Duo cheek and asked him softly, "Did it?"

Duo flinched. "Yes," he said with conviction and Wufei was unsure if he was trying to convince himself or not. Then he sighed a little. "They had a hand in our past, 'Fei and Devon," he stumbled slightly over the name. "Devon, he lied to me, for two _years_, 'Fei." He reached out for Wufei and moulded his length against the Chinese man. "I don't know what to say to them, I don't know what to do. I don't want to be a prince. I just want to be plain old Duo Maxwell, former terrorist, orphan and boyfriend to one seriously sexy Chinese Preventor agent."

Wufei smirked at the last bit before turning serious again. "I understand that you can't accept it yet, but you can see that they obviously care for you."

"I know, 'Fei," that came out in a partial sigh. "You think I can't see that?" Duo leaned into Wufei. "I just can't reconcile the fact that's all. I just need time."

Knowing it would do no good to push Duo, the Chinese man smiled encouragingly but said no more. "You know I love you, right?" He still had the need to reassure his boyfriend that no matter what happened; _he_ would always be a constant.

Duo's smile was one of pure tenderness and a little hint of adoration as he raised his hand to caress Wufei's cheek and jaw. "I'm beginning to find out how much, love."

tbc…

Utsubame = Sap

Sorry about the long delay. No excuses, just sorry.


	13. Part 12

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 12

To say that Quatre wasn't pleased with Duo was an understatement. In the two days since leaving the hospital, the American could count the number of meals he ate on one hand. After the less than successful meeting with his 'family', Duo had retreated to his room with the intention of never leaving it, until Wu Fei had come in to flush him out of hiding. He had felt like prey.

But, it had felt extremely pleasant to be cuddled up in Wu Fei's arms and held like the other man will never let him go, well not in this lifetime at least. Once again, Duo regretted all the time wasted in misunderstandings between the two of them. But it was pretty pointless to dwell on what was and he decided to spend more time on what will be.

"You know I love you," Wu Fei told him achingly and for the first time since he could remember, he felt that way.

Duo knew he was being unfair thinking such, because Heero, Quatre and Trowa do love him in their own way but it was this absolutely cherished feeling Wu Fei could invoke in him. The need to translate what he felt to Wu Fei was intense as he smiled softly, as he traced Wu Fei's bronze cheek to his jaw. "I'm beginning to find out how much, love." He turned his face up slightly, offering a kiss and his smile grew wider when Wu Fei covered his lips with his own.

There was a slight desperation to the kiss on Wu Fei's part, the desire to comfort, soothe, reassure and a dozen other emotions that flitted past that Duo couldn't really identify. All he knew in his slightly hazy mind was that this was fabulous. He never knew that once Mr Uptight was such as a good kisser.

"Duo Maxwell," a sharp voice pierced the air along with the door flying open and slamming against the wall caused both embracing men to start in surprise. "You are going to eat dinner if it is the last…" Quatre trailed off as he stared at two pairs of eyes glaring at him in annoyance. The Arabian's cheeks pinked when he realised the intimate position his friends were in.

"You have lousy timing," Wu Fei grouched and moved off Duo, who seemed to be in just as bad a mood as his boyfriend.

Other began pushing past the embarrassed Quatre to gain access to the room and all of them were grinning, damn them. Trowa and Heero trooped in, both carrying covered trays and there was a similar one in Quatre's hands as well. Hilde and Relena finished the entourage, both giggling behind their hands.

"Well, bad timing or not, you are going to eat," Trowa said firmly, depositing the tray on the desk while Heero placed his on the coffee table in front of the couch that made up a small seating area in the room.

"Guys," Duo said, tiredly running his hand through his hair. "I'm really not very hun…"

Sweet little Quatre went into commander mode at that. "If you were going to say you are not hungry…." There was an implied threat in the air at that tone. He, too, bustled into the room and plopped his tray next to Heero's and went to stand in front of the bed, his arms akimbo.

Duo sighed, resigned and allowed Wu Fei to help him recline on the pillows while his friends clustered around him with offerings of food. He didn't fail to notice the sheer variety and quantity on those three trays that could go far in feeding an entire army, much less seven people. He allowed Quatre to dish a fair amount for him and he sat it in his lap, picking at it half heartedly. The day's events were still running rampant in his mind and he was really losing his appetite for food, but he enjoyed the company though. It has been a long time since he had seen his friends since the war all gathered together.

"So, Hilde," he asked after a few nibbles that caused his stomach to roil uncomfortably. "How's the scrap yard doing?"

Hilde hasn't changed much after all those years, except for growing a few inches in height. She was still the lively young woman Duo had met during the war. She shrugged, smiling around a forkful of food. "Better if you had actually come back to help me after the second war." Then she winced as if realising all of a sudden _why_ Duo had left.

An uncomfortable silence descended until Relena and Heero forged through it with stories of their engagement, which also sought to remind Duo his guilt at its postponement.

Very soon what little appetite Duo had in the first place fled along with the realisation how much his selfishness and his actions affected the lives of his friends. Wu Fei made a small noise of discontentment at the sight of a dejected Duo who looked up at him with a soft smile to forestall any form of admonishment.

"What do you think of this whole mess?" Duo ventured softly, watching his friends tense at the question.

"Meeting your family isn't a mess, Duo," Trowa muttered, staring intently at his glass of wine.

"I meant the whole my family is partially responsible for the whole Gundam mess thingy," Duo clarified, still wallowing in guilt. Life just didn't give him a break. He wondered what would have happened if the Gundams didn't exist. Would Maxwell Church still standing in L2? Would he be a priest now? Then again it was an unfair assumption as not all the alloy had been mined from Hyrd. Even there had been no alloy, he would probably be a Crown Prince now, and never even seen L2. How his mother got there with him from Earth was still a mystery and he could remember anything about it. He was only two after all. That also came as another surprise that he was younger than all his friends. If he knew Heero's acid humour, he would never hear the end of being the 'runt' of the Gundam pilot litter. Duo himself had a couple of very effective shots at Heero for being the shortest one that had grown and now he was going to get everything back with interest. As that thought tapered away, Duo realised with a jolt that all conversations had halted and his friends were staring at him, like he was insane.

"What?"

"You went from serious, to contemplative, to wistful, to reminiscent and then to grinning like a loon in the space to twenty seconds," Relena teased.

Wu Fei however, didn't seem amused and he leaned in to ask Duo in concern, "Are you alright? You seemed…" He floundered for the right word and finally settled with, "…moody."

"I was thinking about our departure." Their departure from L4 to earth, to Hyrd Kingdom, to where Duo's personal hell began. "Do you think this whole thing would work? Since my co… William hired terrorists, I highly doubt we would be able to waltz in as and when we like."

"Our main goal would be to secure the mine while you and you brother would be responsible to get to the capital city to reclaim the throne." Heero had on his 'mission face' as Duo called it. "We can handle the terrorists but I'm more worried for you."

Duo felt Wu Fei's hand creeping across the small space that separated them to clasp his hand tightly. There were equal amounts of fear and concern in that touch. He returned a squeeze but otherwise remained silent, knowing Heero had more to say.

"Heero's right," Trowa said, taking up the baton. "We are not really sure what's inside the palace yet. Our intelligence is not able to penetrate that place. William Rotherford happens to be a very paranoid and has surrounded himself with a troop of bodyguards who happened to have very interesting skills."

"How is it in the past nineteen years they haven't been able to mine any of the Gundamium alloy?" Relena wanted to know.

"The Alliance attacked the country but from that time on, there had been civil unrest as the people rebelled against Alliance rule," Trowa eyed Duo before continuing. "Apparently the Rotherford family ruled there well and was well loved by many."

Duo resented the way Trowa was trying to tell him something by using this opportunity. He frowned slightly.

Wu Fei cast a side long look at Duo's discomfiture and proceeded to bring the conversation to safer ground. "Go on."

Something changed in Trowa's emerald eyes that told Duo his friend knew he was that much closer to exploding and tactfully brought the conversation back to the main subject. "As I was saying, the citizens and the miners who were familiar with the condition and the location of the mine collapsed it. Then all hell broke loose until the war finally ended and William Rotherford took the throne by force by implying he was Regent until the king or the prince returned."

"It still took him a good three years before he actually found the manpower to reopen the mine. According to our sources, the first batch of the alloy has been mined and ready for transport to an auction site for the highest bidder," Heero told them, his expression tight while the rest of the room vibrated with tension.

"We _have _to stop them," Quatre finally spoke, his tone impassioned. "You do know what will happen if someone was to get their hands on the Gundamium."

Trowa put his arm around Quatre to soothe his distraught lover. "We will stop it, I promise."

"I think it is more important that Duo takes back the throne," Relena said, with a nod of agreement from Hilde and a grimace from Duo at the word 'throne'. "Taking the mine is only a short term measure unless you want to blow it up, but knowing the Preventors and Commander Une, she would be more inclined to keep a resource like that at arms length than permanently destroying it."

"When are you leaving?" Hilde asked, not having the benefit of attending the meeting earlier.

Heero interjected smoothly. "In about a week. Give Duo sometime to recover before…"

"I'm fine now," Duo said tightly, looking away. He was sick and tired of everyone treating him like some damned invalid.

"You are _not_ an invalid, you are just recovering from a bullet wound in the stomach," Wu Fei stressed. "Give yourself some time to heal."

Duo's mind did the famous 'what the hell' flip again. Did he actually say that out loud? God, he must be more tired than he was willing to admit to himself. "You and I know there is no time to lose and I can function."

Wu Fei looked about to argue when Quatre cut in to stave off the impending argument. "Duo, I think we should leave now, you look tired." Then the blond Arabian gracefully swept the tray away and with a slightly raised eyebrow indicated that they should leave Duo and Wu Fei alone. He frowned when he took the plate Duo offered him. It was still more than half filled with food. Aqua and violet clashed for the briefest period before Quatre broke eye contact was followed the rest who had already trooped out of the room. Before he left, Quatre replaced the plate onto the coffee table with a wink at Wu Fei which clearly said 'make him eat the damn thing if it is the last thing you do'. Quatre's little glares were always so eloquent.

After the door closed silently behind Quatre, Duo and Wu Fei found themselves staring at each other in total uncomfortable silence. Neither knew what to say but was aware that something had to be said.

Wu Fei was the first to cave. "You didn't eat much," he eyed the plate Quatre had purposely left.

Duo shrugged in feigned nonchalance. "Wasn't hungry." He turned away from Wu Fei, wanting desperately to be alone all of a sudden. His friends had forcefully reminded him once again how weak and helpless he was at the moment and how childish he was to turn away from his 'family'. Why couldn't they understand that he wasn't ready and didn't want to _talk_ about it? Why were they forcing the issue? He felt like he wanted to explode.

"You want to talk about… anything?" Wu Fei reached out a hesitant hand to caress Duo's hair. Something had ruined the mood he had strived so hard earlier to create and it had begun when Quatre walked through that door.

"There is _nothing _to talk about," Duo answered viciously. "I don't want to talk about anything. Leave. Me. Alone!" He saw the shocked widening of Wu Fei's eyes at this attack and firmly turned his back on the pain he had just caused his boyfriend. What in all that was holy was wrong with him? It had started so sweet and then the whole dinner went past and suddenly he was this defensive bastard that lashed out at everything he could see.

What had happened? It was just an innocent conversation… it was just a plan to… it was ripping his soul bare. He didn't want to know about his past, he didn't want to know what could have been, he didn't want to know what he had lost. He had been thinking about his mother when Wu Fei had rushed into the room earlier. He was horrified that he couldn't remember her. This was a woman who probably lost her life trying to protect him, trying to ensure Duo lived the life she couldn't and he couldn't remember her. Trowa talked of his father and being a good king and all that but it didn't diminish the hurt that Duo couldn't remember any of it when he should. That if all this screaming mess hadn't happened, Maxwell Church wouldn't be charred remains, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen would probably be still washing little kids' mouth out for cursing at inopportune times (i.e in the middle of mass) and Solo, Solo and the gang would be terrorising the streets of L2 now with their thievery. This whole mess was somehow his fault. Why couldn't he just die like he was supposed to? And now, his friends were protecting him like he was a piece of fine china while all he was in this life at least was a piece of trash. He was going to get his friends killed once again and this time he couldn't blame it on the war, or Ozzies. It would be Duo Maxwell's fault.

He felt Wu Fei settling down next to him, still in his jeans and shirt. Duo wanted to turn over and apologise but right now he just couldn't talk about anything right now. He felt too raw. From the steady breathing from his partner, Duo knew Wu Fei had finally fallen asleep. Following his example, Duo tried to push his disturbing thoughts out of his mind and settled down to sleep as well. After all, he was exhausted.

Foot falls.

Running.

Harsh breathing.

Cold.

Dark.

Where was this?

He was scared, but it soft being pressed against something.

"Everything will be fine," a soft breathless voice whispered in his ear as the running continued.

He saw something, figures… someone running after them, chasing, they look scary.

Something explodes, it was a loud noise and that frightened him. He started to cry.

"Shh… don't be scared, I won't let them hurt you," the voice soothed, a soft hand rubbing his back.

The winds whipped past him faster. She stumbled when the explosion was heard again. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the horrible sound as she dropped him to the ground. He fell but it didn't hurt, not too much. He skinned his knees but it wasn't bad. He had worse playing.

"Run," she told him. She couldn't move, and she was covered in this horrible red stuff. He didn't know what it was but she looked like he did when he accidentally fell from that tree a few months ago. It hurt him and it looked like she was going through that same hurt.

He took a step toward her, wanting to make her feel better. The scary people were coming closer.

"Run," he could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Mommy…" He whines.

"Run, Clayton, go," she painfully pushed the one thing she needed to protect towards the darkness of the alleys. "Please be safe, for me, little one."

Sobbing hysterically, he ran, instinctively knowing this would be the last time he would ever see his mother. From behind him, he heard the horrible explosion again and a scream.

Duo woke up screaming as well. Oh God, how could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten his own _mother_? He started shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself. He hurt and it was more than the physical pain from the sudden movement. His entire soul was crying and he felt the hot prick of tears at the back of his eyes. No, not going to, boys don't cry.

Warm arms enveloped him and for a split second, Duo's control wavered, thinking it was his mother's arms. They felt the same, the same warmth and the same love. Then it hit him, his mother was _dead_. She died protecting _him._ The tears he valiantly tried to hold back finally came pouring out at that realisation. So many died for him and for what reason? To save his stupid lousy street trash butt. Something that wasn't even worth the time and effort.

"What's wrong, love?" Wu Fei's soft distressed tone finally broke through. The Chinese man probably had been whispering to him and touching him, stroking him, hugging him, but he had been oblivious of all this. "Come on, Duo, talk to me. Please." God, he had reduced the proud Wu Fei to begging. What had he done?

That made him cry even harder. God what the hell was wrong with him? He never cried this much before. Now he was just a leaking faucet.

Wu Fei gathered him close, letting Duo bury his face into the warm crook of his neck. "Shh…" He murmured, holding the shaking man in his arms, at a loss of what else to do. He didn't even know what had triggered this attack. Duo had been edgy after the dinner and didn't want to talk but had managed to fall asleep not long after. Wu Fei had ensured that Duo was really asleep before retiring himself and so he knew Duo was alright. Then, he bolted up from bed and was a shaking mass in Wu Fei's arms scant hours later. "Baby, tell me what's wrong?" He was overwhelmed with a desire to make things alright, and this helplessness didn't sit well with him.

That condescending endearment brought Duo back to himself. "Don't… call… me… baby," he insisted in between sobs he was trying to control. He dashed the tears away in frustration, willing himself to stop this incessant whining.

Wu Fei smiled against Duo's silky hair. He continued to mutter comforting nonsense until Duo got control of himself. "Better?" He asked and felt Duo shook his head against his neck. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I remember my mother," Duo said, his voice muffled against Wu Fei shoulder and hoarse from crying.

tbc…

Supposed to be discontinued… since I felt everyone was waay to OOC but heck, just post it and wait for flames. Have one more chappie to write, the last one… but I caaaaaaan't….


	14. Part 13

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 13

"I remember my mother," Duo said, his voice muffled against Wu Fei shoulder and hoarse from crying.

Surprised, Wu Fei gently pulled Duo from him to look into in face, gauging his expression carefully. "What do you mean?"

"Gods, 'Fei," Duo moaned from heart pain, soul ache. "I remember her carrying me, someone chasing us. It was dark and cold and I don't know where I was. I…." He cut himself off, trying to stop his trembling.

Wu Fei wiped away the rest Duo's tears with his thumb, unable to resist touching the American's soft cheek before letting his hand rest there, their earlier argument forgotten. "You were only two, I'm surprised you could remember her at all."

Duo shook his head vehemently. "I couldn't remember her," he tried to explain, anguished.

"But…" Wu Fei was confused. "I thought…"

"I remember how she sounded, how she smelled, how her hands felt, her love for me, even how afraid she was of my safety," Duo said, haltingly. "But I can't remember how she _looked._" He screamed the last word. "Why can't I remember? Why?" He grounded his eyes into the heels of his palms.

Alarmed, Wu Fei caught hold of Duo's wrists and tried to pry from his eyes, trying to stop his boyfriend from hurting himself. "Calm down, Duo." He forced Duo's hand down into his lap and held it firm. "You were very young and probably repressed those memories. They were traumatic, I'm sure." He rubbed Duo's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"She was wearing a dark coloured dress, it was so dark that night," Duo continued, his voice unnaturally hushed, his amethyst eyes growing vague. Once again he was withdrawing within himself, into that dark place Wu Fei desperately wanted never to see him go. "She held me to her and protected me when…"

Desperate, Wu Fei shook him and was relieved to see something in those unforgettable eyes again. "You were only two," he stressed. "It's called repressed memories, love."

Duo kept silent for a long while, reconciling the memories, adding them to his childhood ones and getting his rampaging emotions under tight control. He finally flashed Wu Fei a wide smile. "I'm fine now."

Instead of easing the worry written in Wu Fei's expression, it merely enhanced it. "Don't hide from me, Duo."

"I don't… I can't talk about it alright?" Duo whispered, curling in on himself, his pain becoming all consuming. "Shit." Within minutes his pain medication was shoved under his nose along with a glass of water. He downed it gratefully for once, an attestation of how bad his wound still was. He allowed Wufei to settle him back onto the bed and scooted up to the Chinese man the moment he was next to him. He draped his arm possessively around Wufei's waist and buried his head into the strong shoulder. He seemed on the edge, and desperate for assurance.

Wufei linked took hold of the hand that came around his waist and leaned lightly onto Duo, letting him gain confidence in their contact. Knowing it would do no good to push Duo into speaking at this point in time, Wufei managed a soft, "Sleep well," before letting sleep claim him once more.

Duo's position had a reason. He knew he needed to sleep with the upcoming 'mission' and all, but he wanted, no, _needed_ some confirmation. He waited until he was certain Wufei was deeply asleep and eased off him slowly. The medication was kicking in and it helped to bring back some of his gracefulness and stealth. The fact that Wufei continued to sleep spoke of his exhaustion from taking care of him. Normally, Wufei was the most alert person around, next to Mr Perfect Soldier 'I-Sleep-With-One-Eye-And-Both-Ears-Open' Yuy. He wondered again why people would sacrifice themselves for him. He wasn't worth any of the effort the others were putting in. As he cleared the bed without jarring his bed partner, he stopped to stare at Wufei. The stern lines and the familiar frown were non-existent on Wufei during sleep. He seemed young at the moment, with his arm thrown over his head in abandon. He almost looked his actual age. His dark unbound hair was spread over the white pillows in shocking contrast and Duo could imagine his own honey brown hair intertwining with it.

Shaking his head to dispel the inappropriate thoughts at this point in time, Duo tiptoed out of the room. He carefully twisted the knob of the door and taking a deep breath, pulled it open. He was please to know that Quatre kept his house in excellent condition. He made a mental note to thank the blond in the morning. He threw another look at Wufei who turned in his sleep before pulling to door a little wider so he could squeeze through. Two figures jumped to their feet and that put Duo into battle mode before he realised that they were his, he nearly choked on that word, bodyguards.

Bob and Will.

Ignoring them for a while, Duo made sure the door was secure before turning to address them.

"Hi," he tried on his most disarming smile, but knew it was probably for naught. He knew he looked awful right now with eyes reddened from crying and there were probably tracks of tears on his face. In short he was a mess and although he was upright, he wasn't actually feeling too good. Apart from the fading pain, he was slightly light headed. After all, he hadn't been eating all that much since the time he was released from the hospital. Even earlier tonight, the appetite just wasn't there. There were too many things swirling around in his head.

"Your Highness," they chorused in unison with a nod of their head and Duo winced at the title. They studied him carefully, taking in the pale face and the obvious signs of his crying fit earlier.

"What are you doing up, Your Highness? Where is Agent Chang?" Will asked, taking over everyone's roll of the mother hen.

Duo shook his head in resignation. He didn't seem to be able to run from over protective types. When were these people going to learn that he was _not_ helpless? "Guys, firstly, my name is Duo Maxwell. Please call me Duo or if you really want to be stubborn about it, Mr Maxwell but I would prefer Duo." He flashed them a smile at the slightly stunned expression on their faces. "I've never been a 'Your highness' but it looks like I may have to be saddled with it in the future, but I would appreciate it if you don't call me that for now. It makes me skin itch."

Just like that, Duo could see that he had won the two of them over with his candour. It wasn't as if they disliked him as first but he guessed they treated him with the distance they normally did when protecting royal charges.

Bob smiled. "How can we help you… Duo," he said, testing the name out on his tongue. "Why didn't you isn't Agent Chang with you?"

Duo shrugged. "Because my over protective, anal retentive boyfriend needs his sleep that I've been somehow interrupting for the past few weeks."

The two Agents smiled at the correct description at one of their best but most by the book agent in the Preventors. Then something changed in Bob's expression as he reached out and held on to Duo's arm, pulling him towards the chair that they had just vacated. "I think you should have a seat, Your… Duo."

Duo nodded and gratefully sank into the chair. He wasn't feeling altogether too steady at the moment. Suddenly, getting off his feet seemed like a _great_ idea. After a moment, he looked up at his guards. "I need your help for this little thing."

"Of course." Duo thought they were nice enough to leave out the 'at your service, Your Highness' part.

"I need to get to the Prince's and the King's room and I don't know where it is."

"You look like you need to be in a bed and don't know where it is as well," Will muttered under his breath then flushed when he realised Duo heard him.

"Okay," Duo drawled accepting the slight admonishment. "Maybe I need to use the bathroom first." With a little bit of help, the managed to get to a bathroom down the hall where Duo splashed some water on his face, clearing away the mess he made from his earlier emotional overload. He stared himself in the mirror and realised he really did look like he had gone to hell and back. If it was possible, the last two days had even hit him harder than the previous week in the hospital. No wonder his friends seemed to be even more protective of him than normal and Quatre had become General Mother Hen with the rest of his friends becoming lesser Soldier Mother Hens under his command. While he was touched, it was annoying the hell out of him. He looked pale, but that seemed normal. What wasn't was the almost grey pallor and the smudges under his eyes seemed more pronounced. He had lost weight but that was normal even if his friends seemed to think it wasn't.

When the last vestiges of his nightmare/memories had been repaired, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, which resembled the size of someone's living room on a normal L2 home. Talk about excesses.

"Ready, You… Duo?" Will asked about to take Duo's arm in support again.

Duo moved out of reach and nodded. "Can you take me there?"

The two guards stared at Duo for a long while before exchanging glances. Will nodded.

Duo had seen the Winner Mansion countless times and it had never felt so big, or so silent. He reflected that when there were twenty-nine sisters, their respective mates and a throng of children, any place would seem to have shrunk. It wasn't actually all that silent after all when ever so often, Duo caught people walking to and fro in the hallways. If Duo didn't know who they were, they would have looked suspicious enough to him but they were either the king's guards or Preventor agents. There were small incidences of dissatisfaction between them and the American could see it clearly when they passed each other and give each other the 'eye'.

He realised with a painful jolt that the rooms that were his destination were on the upper floors and he stared at the stairs in horror. He wondered at the scolding that would come before the intense coddling when someone, and it was a foregone conclusion that someone _would_, found out he had been running around in the middle of the night and climbing stairs that he had been forbidden.

"Do you need some help?" Bob offered.

Duo threw them an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, remember to give me some early notice when the mother hen posse comes for me?"

Will and Bob sported identical frowns of displeasure but allowed the younger man to make his way with painstaking slowness up the stairs. Duo idly wondered why Quatre didn't just install a lift in his five storied mansion. By the time he made it to the second storey Duo was more than ready to call this whole thing quits, but he needed to know. He needed to confirm that this was not all some horrible nightmare that his tired mind conjured.

"Do you need some help?" Bob repeated, watching with some concern at the slightly panting Duo who was hunched over, favouring his injured side.

Duo shook his head and they continued on their way. He knew which room the king was at before he even saw it. Security swarmed in the entire hallway and many thought to challenge him until they caught the resemblance to their prince. An expression of awe then took over and a neat little path cleared for him. Duo was getting heartily sick of the little looks he was getting and the almost touches to his person whenever he passed anyone from Hyrd.

As he passed them, he heard soft murmurs of 'My lord' or 'Your Highness' and once again he just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He was _never_ going to get use to this royalty thing. Just outside the door, the same middle aged man he met the first day he came to Quatre's house stood guard. He had that same tender expression on his face that bespoke of affection and _longing_?

"Is… His Majesty awake?" Duo stumbled over the title. This was getting awkward.

"Yes, Your Highness, they are both still awake." Although his bearing was erect and alert, the tone was extremely affectionate, as if speaking to an old family member. Probably was.

"Can I speak with them?"

Then he broke into a smile with a nod. With a soft knock, he entered the room and Duo could hear muted conversation from within. The door was abruptly flung open by a beaming Devon.

"Come in," his reflection all but dragged Duo into the room.

The room was one of the bigger ones that Quatre had and it appeared it was for the King, which meant Devon had his rooms elsewhere. Arislan and his bodyguard/body servant were standing in the middle of the room and they both were looking at him funny. Well, not funny anymore than extremely concerned. Shit, Duo wished people didn't take every opportunity to coddle him. He was taking care of himself long before he had anyone to look after him. Anyway, it was almost two in the morning and he was exhausted, so wanting a place to sit wasn't such a ridiculous request.

Once he was comfortably settled, he started feeling uncomfortable again. The same awkwardness that besieged him earlier came back with a vengeance. How was he going to start this? What possessed to come here? In his turmoil he didn't realise that once again, the three again were left alone. He continued to stare at his hands, wondering how to start the conversation.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Arislan asked, coming to sit opposite Duo. He had a half hopeful look on him that spoke of his desire for reconciliation with his eldest son.

Duo looked at his father carefully and realised with a jolt that they did look fairly similar. The only difference was the King had warm brown eyes instead of his violet. So that must have come from his…

He cleared his throat before beginning. "Do you have any pictures when Dev… when… before?" Before their lives were shred to pieces, before all the bloodshed began.

Devon nodded happily and jumped up from where he was sitting at Duo's side and all but ran to a smallish box, retrieving what appeared to be a photo album. Wordlessly, Devon passed it to Duo and sat down next to him again. Duo stared at the small leather bounded book in his hands. It appeared old and well handled, as if it had been looked through again and again. It probably had.

Clayton and Alastair, the cover read.

"Who's Clayton?" Duo asked, directing his question at Devon, who poked his bicep gently.

"Oh." At length Duo asked again. "And Alastair?"

Devon turned an amusing shade of red while Arislan chuckled softly.

"Oh God, Alastair… it's a wonder that you didn't turned out more screwed up that you were," Duo snorted softly while his brother grunted, a little miffed. With slightly shaking hands, he turned the page. There were at least thirty pictures in there and they were arranged in chronological order. They showed the royal twin's life from birth till they were about two years of age. Duo's attention was riveted on a family picture. A young couple were seated in front of a field of flowers, each carrying a small wrapped bundle Duo assumed were him and Devon. The man in there was young, probably only a handful of years older than Duo was now and there was no doubt whatsoever that Duo and Devon were his sons. They looked enough like him, except for the eyes.

Duo brushed a finger across the picture of the young woman in the picture. Same hair, face of the same shape… He closed his eyes, hearing the frantic exhortation to run. She was the one, as his jumbled memory slow pieced the features together. He saw her bleeding on the ground, asking him to run and to hide. The photo album fell from his limp hands and landed with a dull thud on the carpeted floor. The shivering that besieged him earlier seized him again. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly while a concerned Devon edged closer to him.

"Duo, what's wrong?"

"It's her," Duo heard himself say, voice thick with emotion. No more tears, he told himself. No more crying. Crying will not bring her back. "I remember her."

"What?" Arislan asked, his eyes widened and his voice strained. "Who?"

Duo exchanged a long with his father before letting his gaze drop to the open album. "She died saving me." He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and hunted his exhausted mind for some of his self control. He _will not_ cry. Not anymore.

"You remember her?" Devon asked from somewhere on Duo's left side. He too sounded like he has something stuck in his throat.

Duo nodded, not trusting his voice and continued to hug himself. He wanted so much for Wufei to be here right now, to just hold him. Why the hell had he decided to do this _now_?

_Because_, his mind told him, _you are _not _helpless and you don't need Wufei to hold your hand the rest of your life._

_Holding it right now would make me feel better,_ he argued.

_Wuss._

"They shot her, they…" Duo couldn't go on and seeing the look in both men's eyes he knew they didn't want him to go on either. "That's her." He point to the picture on the ground. "You really _are _my family."

Devon's arm came around Duo's shaking form and pulled him close. "Yes, we really are family and we have waited years for this, brother."

"I know you still can't accept us," Arislan said evenly. "But we are willing to wait." He reached out to touch Duo's hand and smiled when his son didn't flinch like he did earlier.

"Yeah, we have to get our country back first, then we have all the time in the world."

Things began to get fuzzy at that point at the pills that Duo took a while ago began to hit him pretty hard.

Note to self: Pain medication, a midnight jaunt and overrun emotions do not mix.

Things began to fade to grey at the edges and he heard voices calling his name from far away. He was fading and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. Suddenly, Devon's shoulder seemed like a wonderfully pillow and he leaned sideways against it. More frantic yelling and suddenly Wufei's worried face swam into view before darkness descended.

tbc..

What the hell am I trying to do?? Honestly, I don't know as well. Someone slap me with a cold cod or something…

I can't write the last part. So I have a request. I am opening the last chappie of this fic to everyone. Contact me to know what it is all about. In return, I will write any plot bunny that person wants me to write as a gift fic.


	15. Part 14

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 14

Wufei started to reach over to take Duo's hand but from the stubborn set of the American's jaw, he knew Duo didn't want any comfort. His boyfriend had slipped completely into soldier mode and soldiers didn't need comfort. But apparently twin brothers do as Duo turned and slipped an arm around Devon's shoulders.

"It'll be fine, Dev," Duo soothed, still unable to call him Alastair as their father did. He had almost died laughing the first time he heard his twin being addressed as such.

"William won't do anything to him, will he?" Devon stared into his brother's identical eyes, hoping for confirmation that their kidnapped father wouldn't be hurt but Duo didn't have any reassurances for him.

He didn't know the enemy well and speculation at this point would be a mistake. One doesn't speculate about the enemy without pertinent information.

"We'll get him back," Quatre provided the assurance from the front of the plane that Duo wouldn't, _couldn't_ give his twin.

Wufei thought back of the past idyll week leading up to this disaster and he wanted to rage to every God known to man for not allowing his Duo a little more time of peace. His partner had had enough of problems in his relatively short life and he didn't need more. Wufei had been horrified that a two year old Duo, no, _Clayton_ as he had been reminded over and over by that serious looking bodyguard that hovered around the royal all the time, that Duo could actually remember a traumatic memory of his mother dying. He had hurt for his love so bad but there was nothing he could have done to ease the pain. Tired as he was, he fell asleep trying to comfort the distraught man. He was sure Duo wouldn't have been able to go very far in his condition and doped up with pain medication but he had been rudely shocked when he jolted awake to find the sheets next to him cold and empty of a Duo shaped form.

His first reaction was complete and utter panic. Throwing aside the sheets, he stormed into doorway and found the two Agents assigned to Duo missing. That alleviated the blinding fear somewhat but he made a mental note to kick their asses for letting an injured man run around in the middle of the night when he needed rest. His mind ran rampant on where his boyfriend could be when suddenly, the earlier dream Duo had brokenly told him about hit.

Shit, he probably wanted to speak to his father. Wufei ran in the direction of the stairs and wondered idly how he would castrate the agents if he found out Duo had climbed the gleaming marble steps on his own and in his condition. Then he would proceed to disembowel his errant boyfriend if he hasn't done a complete job of it already.

Wufei had never been quite comfortable with expressing emotions, his Eastern upbringing had ensured that. Most Chinese men were the strong and silent type but knowing his American love, that would have to change. He hoped his presence and comfort had meant something to Duo, but now that he had obviously gone hunting for his father, Wufei wasn't so sure anymore. His footsteps thundered up the steps, midnight be damn. He ran toward the king's room and forcefully pushed away those that stood in his way, despite the hearty protests from irate press of bodies.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Wufei railed at the two agents who had the decency to look chagrined.

"I'm sorry, Agent Chang," the agent Duo had jokingly named Bob quickly apologised. "But…"

"But, but what? You are supposed to be making sure he is safe and well but you have him walking around at night," Wufei continued to rant.

Will, the older of the two agents and the one more experienced with handling distraught love ones, witnesses and agents alike, stepped in and laid a hand on Wufei's shoulder. "Chang, stop this. You are worried, but he can take care of himself."

"Tell me that when you have held him bleeding to death in your arms," Wufei cut off the rest of his sentence, running the fingers of both hands through his loose hair in frustration. He looked like he was seconds away from ripping his hair out by the roots.

"He's inside," Will pointed to the door over his shoulder. "He needed to speak with his father about something."

Bob shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "It seemed… important to him." His expression pleaded for the Chinese Preventor agent to understand.

Wufei stared at the two for a moment before throwing the door open. He saw Duo sitting in a couch, swaying while his eyes fluttered. He fell against his brother's shoulder, his head drooping. Shit!

"Duo!" Wufei called out rushing to the braided man's side.

"Shit, Duo!" Devon called out frantically, trying to get a hold on his brother as Duo fell forward.

Arislan started but Wufei got there first just as Duo pitched forward into his waiting arms. His heart was pounding a wild beat and his mind could only repeat the litany 'don't die don't die don't die don't die'. But the steady rise and fall of Duo's chest told him that his boyfriend was indeed _not_ dead, merely passed out. He released a shaky breath as he clutched Duo's sleeping form to him, pressing kisses to his clammy forehead.

"Don't you freaking scare me like that again," Wufei grumbled, trying to get his blood pressure under control.

Devon and his father hunkered next to him.

"I'll get Dr Po," Bob hurried out of there, pushing past at least a dozen men dressed in black who was a second away from clambering into the room to help their prince and future king.

"Welcome to the family?" Arislan ruffled Wufei's hair affectionately, much to the embarrassed consternation of the Chinese agent.

When Duo finally deigned to greet the waking world again, he found Wufei once again standing guard at his bedside with an angry twist to his lips. Damn, he looked worried. As hell.

_Shit, I am so dead,_ Duo thought and wondered if pretending to sleep was still option. By the way his anxious boyfriend leapt to his feet to hover by his side, no way in hell.

"Hey," Duo greeted, his voice clogging in his throat.

Wufei left him for a while and returned armed with a glass of water. Duo gratefully sucked as much as Wufei would allow him without making himself sick before his boyfriend took it away and settled it next to the bed.

"You scared the hell out of me," Wufei frowned, leaning over Duo, his fingers brushing unruly bangs from sleepy violet eyes.

Duo wrinkled his nose sheepishly. "Sorry," he muttered, utterly embarrassed. He can't believe he passed out and right in front of his brother and father. Okay, his mind was doing his famous 'what the hell' flip again. When had he finally accepted the two of them as _family_? Maybe last night. Was it last night? He hated these little loss of time where he wasn't sure how long had passed. "How long has it been?"

"About eighteen hours." Wufei shook his head admonishingly.

"Ouchie," Duo winced at protesting muscles and the renewed pain of his wound. Damn, he needed more pain medication.

Wufei snagged the pill bottle from the bedside and rattled it in front of Duo's face. "Medicine time."

Duo frowned but obediently took the pills and settled down onto the pillows. "I'm surprised there are so little people here. I expected them all to crowd around and give me a lecture on my little trip."

"They wanted to," Wufei grinned. "Then Sally chased them all out, especially when your father glared at them, with that scary looking bodyguard that kept insisting your name is Clayton."

Duo shuddered dramatically. "Yuck!" Then he lost his ready smile.

"What?" Wufei asked quietly. Duo had that look again, the one that told him the American had gone into that place in the past.

"I'm thinking about names," Duo told him honestly. "How I got mine?" He smiled humourlessly. "But I'm not ready to speak about this right now. Okay?" He glanced a little apprehensively at Wufei. He knew the Chinese didn't really like all this evasiveness, but at that point, he just wasn't ready to talk about his past.

Wufei nodded. He didn't want Duo to be uncomfortable, especially what they had was still so new. He was willing to wait, for now but he knew Duo understood that he would want the whole story before they took things any further.

"I don't usually cry, you know," Duo muttered, flushing at the memory of falling into Wufei's arms and bawling like a baby, _twice_. To compound his embarrassment, he had gone outside, parading the evidence of his humiliation to the two Preventor's agent.

"I know," Wufei smiled tenderly, inwardly pleased that Duo trusted him that much to let down so much of his guard. During the war he had never seen Duo shed even _one _tear no matter how hurt he was or how frustrated. While Wufei didn't want Duo to be sad, it was gratifying to see that his boyfriend trusted him that much. Wufei knew Heero hadn't seen one of Duo's breakdowns before and was doubly honoured.He was unconsciously stroking Duo's arm lightly, causing a shiver of pleasure from the braided man at the simple contact. "Just don't scare me like that again. I really don't like waking up to an empty bed." His smile widened. "Especially when I know I went to bed with you."

A low growl coming from the general vicinity of Duo's midsection pre-empted all conversation for the moment. The American smiled sheepishly as Wufei rubbed his stomach gently, ever mindful not cause him pain. "Hungry?"

"Nah, just my stomach making random noise to show it's displeasure," Duo rolled his eyes. "Help me up?" He batted his lashes in pure exaggeration, eliciting a laugh from Wufei who shook his head in resignation. There was just no winning with Duo.

"I think you purposely timed your stomach to end important conversations," Wufei accused as he helped Duo to his feet.

Duo merely laughed, heading for the shower.

"Do you want me to help you?" That came out of Wufei's mouth before he could fully think about the implications and instantly flamed red.

Duo smirked, enjoying the wonderful colour Wufei had turned. He wondered just how far that blush actually crept. "God, 'Fei, are you sunburnt?" He grinned wickedly and went into the bathroom. He turned before he reached the door. "Well? Coming?"

Wufei hurried after Duo, still a wonderful shade of cooked lobster. Duo was a little disappointed Wufei took bath duty so seriously. He didn't even think of anything naughty, despite Duo's best efforts to entice the serious man in a little gentle fun but Wufei had trained his eyes strictly on things that didn't involve his bare flesh. Even then, Duo could see that Wufei was _extremely _aroused and that was only washing his hair. He had always thought Wufei was a man of ice. Apparently, Wufei was a man of ice to everyone except for him. He was a little on the drowsy side when once again he sat down to a session of Wufei brushing his hair. By the time he was properly groomed his stomach was doing more than growling and he had to remind himself that it had been a long while since he had had anything more substantial than toast. He wondered how his stomach was going to take it. As usual, the loving man he saw within the confines of the bedroom faded when Wufei threw open the doors, taking a cautious survey with his alert eyes before gesturing for Duo to follow him. The American quickly stamped out the spark of resentment that bubbled out of him at being coddled once again. He was a soldier damn it, not a shrinking violet. Okay, so maybe he was a shrinking violet as he hid behind Wufei when a chorus of 'Your highnesses' and 'My Lords' echoed through the air as they made their way to the dining room. Breakfast nook, whatever. There were just too many rooms in Quatre's home.

"Will they stop calling me that?" Duo complained petulantly.

Wufei smiled back at the little pout on Duo and took the other man's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "That's who you are."

Duo opened his mouth as if to argue then smooth the beginnings of a scowl. "Let's not go there, I woke with a great mood this morning. Let's just say that they are my family and we'll leave it as that. I'm not ready to face that whole royalty thing and my…" He bit off the rest and looked straight ahead.

Mother. Wufei knew that was what he refused to say. Duo was still too emotionally raw to deal with that at the moment and decided to leave him to a point where it wouldn't be so painful. But he wondered idly when facing the death of a parent would be not painful. He would deal with it his own way and in his own time. For now, Wufei would be by his side and that would be enough.

Duo pasted a smile on his face that was reminiscent of the many times during the war used to keep his inner most feelings from the perusal of the world. It was very effective much to the despair of Wufei of the past. The chorus of greetings from the table soften the jester mask into something more sincere smile. Wufei noted Duo slipping into a chair next to his brother and conversing easily with him 'family' throughout the entire meal.

The American actually looked happy for once. Wufei hoped that it would last.

Gods, they were arguing _again._ Wufei turned the corner and wondered what it was this time. He had to keep reminding himself at that the moment, he had two Duo Maxwells on his hand. It wasn't just that they were twins, Devon had been personally groomed by the master himself at MIT for two long years and you know what they said about learning from the best.

"What are they arguing about now?" Quatre came from a different end of the house with an amused expression written on his face. He exchanged long looks with Duo's familiar guards who shrugged their own confusion.

"What can two braided bakas argue about?" Heero grunted.

Over the past week, he had been the object of pranks from the two brothers, much to his dismay and to the others' amusement. If Duo hadn't been so well protected by two dedicated Preventor's agent, a horde of bodyguards and one very resigned boyfriend, Wufei couldn't imagine the mangled mess his boyfriend would be for taunting Mr Omae O Korosu. However, Wufei suspected that the more stellar pranks were actually Devon's ideas, if the slightly malignant look Duo gave his brother every time he was yelled at was any indication. Although Duo had proceeded to become a pain in their collective asses, it was a balm on all their spirits that their apparently youngest member was healing well and becoming more energetic as time passed. Quatre had worried less, and therefore, gone a long way in ensuring Duo didn't bite the concerned blond's head off. That in effect had probably saved Duo's hide from an angry Trowa seeking revenge for his partner. If that had happened, Wufei would then have swooped to Duo's rescue and castrated Trowa for hurting the American. General mindless chaos would have erupted.

The Winner mansion how only had the former Gundam pilots as guests while the women had gone home, Commander Une and Dr Po included. Once Sally had been sure Duo wasn't going to hurt himself like he had seen to be trying to, she had left for Earth with the rest of them. She had spoken somewhat irritably of annoying male testosterones flying around in the air. Shortly after, the twin's father had left to return back to Earth as well with half the guard he brought with some disturbing news about his estranged nephew. However, the middle aged man that looked as if Wufei would come and carry off the family silver was left protecting both of his sons.

Garstel, Wufei found out that was his name. He was a nanny of sorts to Devon and had taught him many of the skills Wufei had seen him use defending his brother that day at the space port. He was absolutely devoted to the family and finding Duo, no, Clayton as Wufei was corrected numerous times over the last week, was the pinnacle of his life achievement.

And he made Duo uncomfortable as hell.

His boyfriend had confessed to him that Gastrel made him totally uneasy at the reverence Duo had seen shining in those dark eyes.

"Let's find out," Trowa turned and walked towards the room, which door was currently shut at the moment.

Wufei knew they were all troubled by the intensity of the argument filtering through the door. The brothers had never argued like that, at least not so heatedly and so seriously.

"No!" One of them was shouting. Wufei found it hard to differentiate them too much, especially when they were upset. "I won't let you do this!"

"Try and stop me!" Came another irate voice.

Wufei exchanged long looks with the rest of his friends, his hand hovering over the doorknob.

Trowa nudged a chin in Wufei's direction, telling him silently to open the door, while the Chinese shook his head.

"Duo, you are going to get yourself killed," the voice was soft and regretful.

_That_ spurred them all into action. Wufei threw open the door and two pairs of identical violet eyes stared at him. Then his gaze fell on Devon's open desktop, and a picture of their father gag and blindfolded.

"Duo," Heero began, his eyes riveted on the picture as well.

Duo turned to his friends, his expression mutinous. "I'm going."

"You're not…" Quatre was wringing his hands in worry.

"He wants me and he's going to kill him if I'm not there," Duo bit out. "I. Am. Going."

They all stared as Duo marched resolutely out the door.

Wufei couldn't stop the worry that just began to grow in his heart. The storm has just started.

tbc..

Still alive… somewhat…


	16. Part 15

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 15

"We are here."

Wufei snapped out of his reverie at the voice. He swung his gaze toward Duo who was looking out of the shuttle window. His heart squeezed in sympathy, knowing there was nothing he could do to make Duo feel better. He had been beating himself over the head with this ever since he saw that picture of his father on his laptop sent by this traitorous cousin. Duo had completely shut himself off from his friends, his brother and him. That last hurt the most. He had thought Duo knew that he could trust Wufei, the one person would could be counted to help him through the pain he was experiencing.

"When do we cross over?" Duo asked evenly, taking charge of the situation, much to Wufei's displeasure.

The Chinese Preventor could see how tired Duo was. The vitality he had fought so hard to regain had disappeared with worry and tension. The dark circles now returned beneath his violet eyes, smudging the gloriousness and the pallor once again stained his skin. Still, he hadn't given up, never once forgetting that the future of his family rested on his being there at the appointed time. Wufei knew Duo still fully capable of handling what this mission required of him and he feared greatly for his Prince. Yes, he had replaced Heero's favourite nickname of 'braided baka' with a new and more apt one. The first time he had called Duo his little Prince, the said man had kneed him in the crotch. Apparently, his boyfriend still had a lingering sensitivity at being called royalty. The pet name had grown on both of them over time and now, in private, Wufei could call him his Prince without fearing Duo making him a eunuch.

"We will be crossing over once we make contact with the agents that have set up temporary camp." Trowa called out from the place near Quatre. As if by clockwork, the four pilots started to check their weapons.

Wufei noticed Duo staring at them, his slender hands twitching in his lap. He knew his boyfriend felt naked without a weapon by his side, his knives were as constant as his priest outfit, but this was not an option this time. Duo had to be unarmed and that terrified Wufei more than taking over a mine guarded to the hilt by mercenaries trained to be completely ruthless.

The order had been simple. The Crown Prince was to make an appearance in the capital city of Hyrd in two days and the king wouldn't be harmed. Killing the Princes quietly weren't an option anymore. The unrest had reached almost uncontrollable levels and William Rotherford now needed something more concrete. News that the royal family was alive had reached Hyrd and as hope spiked, so did resentment of the cousin who appeared to have wrested the throne away. William now needed at least one of the Princes to proclaim the King of Hyrd and anything less than that would start a war that he didn't have the resources for. Until that proclamation was made, the twin Princes wouldn't be harmed, William promised and the king would be held as bait.

Until the proclamation was made. That was the key phrase Wufei feared. What would happen after William was made king? There didn't seem to be any assurances after that. Even so, Duo, with Devon in tow was willing to march into enemy territory and submit to their demands.

"We have little time left," Devon said, frustration clear in his tone. "We need to get in there and get father out and…" He was silenced by the sharp look directed at him by his twin.

"He won't be hurt until we get there and he gets what he wants," Duo laid a hand on Devon's knee in a gesture of comfort but the voice was cold. Wufei realised with a shocking jolt that this wasn't Duo Maxwell talking. Shinigami had come back but it made Wufei worry all the more. Shinigami knew no limits, knew no pain and when Shinigami was done, Duo Maxwell returned to pick up the pieces.

Heero laid out the map in the table in front of them and pointed out the marked areas. "We are to enter here, here and here," he gestured on the map. "We will drop you off at this point," he indicated a spot not far from the earlier marks. "You," he levelled a sharp gaze at a slightly mutinous Duo. "…are to go with Agent Marks and Beecham, while we take the mine."

Will and Bob, as Duo called them.

Duo nodded tightly as the shuttle landed with a soft thud. The passengers unbuckled themselves and trooped out in a quiet single file onto the forest floor. It appeared untouched by the war three years before and Duo loathed the thought of them hurting such beautiful nature with more violence.

"Why would they let us stop here?" Devon asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular. "This would embroil everyone in our internal problems."

"There are parties who would see the rightful heir back on throne. One that doesn't have ambitions to take over the world," Sally emerged from the tents and walked towards them.

"They don't even know us," Devon blurted, eyes wide with surprise.

Sally smile almost enigmatically. "Yes, they don't, but their know me. And Commander Une."

And that was enough, Duo knew. The Preventors had grown so fast and so influential in the past three years that a simple reassurance from their leader was enough to ensure peace. Maybe this organisation wasn't so bad after all? Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to run off into places unknown? Maybe he would have been with Wufei that much sooner? Maybe, maybe, maybe.

"He would know we are here," Devon scanned the surrounding foliage with worry. His concern was two fold; one for his father who was probably suffering untold torture at the hands of his psychotic cousin and two for his brother, whose strain was beginning to show once more.

Sally looked vaguely insulted. "Please credit us with a little more finesse, your Highness," she admonished gently, sharing a look with both Wufei and Trowa.

"Enough chit chat," Duo cut them off, his entire body coiled with tension. "Let's go." Abruptly, he turned from his friends and walked up to Sally, who politely point out the vehicle they would use to get into the country. He felt four pairs of eyes boring into his back, but he resisted the temptation to look back. They would be there when he got back… wouldn't they?

A heavy hand clamped on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Devon asked.

Duo lifted glorious, wounded eyes to meet his brother's. "I can't, Dev. I don't want to," he whispered, unable to articulate further this feeling of intense fear and pain at the very thought of losing his friends, of losing his love. If they died, it would be his fault for real now. He had killed his mother, and now he might very well cause the death of his friends as well. He had seen the footage courtesy of undercover Preventors. Those people at the mine were mercenaries, they killed for money and worse yet, they enjoyed it. As hard as he tried, he couldn't banish the image of his friends bleeding on the ground, the smell of burning flesh rising through the air… Oops, wrong massacre.

"Don't be silly, Duo," Devon told him firmly. "You will meet them again. This is hardly anything compared to blowing up Ozzie military facilities right?" Maybe what they said about identical twins were true, Devon instinctively knew what was wrong with his brother, why he had shied away from his friends the moment he found out about their father.

"My Prince," Wufei teased from some where directly behind Duo. His hands came around the long haired man in a hug, audience be damn. "You will come back to me." It was more than a statement, it was a flat order.

"You promised to cook for me?" Duo whispered achingly. He wanted so much to look at Wufei one last time. No, he couldn't think like that, there will be more for them. This wasn't going to be the end for them, Duo wouldn't let it.

"Anything for you, Prince of my heart," Wufei nuzzled the junction of Duo's shoulder briefly before letting him go.

"You are _sooo_ sappy," there was a lighter tone in Duo's voice but still the American, no the young prince had his back to his boyfriend.

Wufei snorted softly. "Must be the company I keep." He turned to Devon who was not doing a very good job at masking his amusement at this whole scene. "Look out for him." He let them go after Devon nodded gravely in agreement.

"I'm not a dog," Duo complained as he walked towards the transport. He was trying very hard to move in the direction of the vehicle and not run back to Wufei and cling to him for dear life. "I can look out for myself." He halted for a moment. "Good luck, love. Tell the others, please. I'm sorry," with that he fled into the vehicle.

XXxxXX

Wufei stood there while the transport disappeared from view, carrying Duo along with it. There was a lump of lead where his heart used to be as he clenched his hands into fists by his side, trying to stop himself from running to the next transport and trailing Duo into the very heart of enemy territory.

"He'll come back," Heero told him, close by the Chinese Preventor's side.

"Why won't he look at me?" Wufei asked, searching Heero's face as if it held the answers for all the questions in the world. "At all of us?"

Heero shrugged. "He didn't want to say goodbye, Wufei. Do you understand?"

It hit Wufei like a blow. Of course, goodbye seemed so _final. _Duo had lost everything that had mattered to him in his young life and he feared losing his friends all the time. Even during the war, he had always maintained a tradition of saying things like, 'laundry's waiting', or 'hey, there's the dishes to do when you get back' but he never ever said goodbye to anyone of them before leaving for a mission. This was very much like the tradition of theatre where it was bad luck to wish good luck and used 'break a leg' instead.

Wufei thought Duo needed a lot of therapy.

"Agent Chang," Sally called out, all business. "We have a mine to infiltrate."

It was going to be a team of five each and there were to be five teams in all. They were to try and subdue the mercenaries or in the worse case scenario, blow up the mine. The threat was the alloy and less of the people protecting it.

The former pilots formed a team along with a young agent by the name of Miller. Comparatively, Miller was a probably a handful of years older than they were, but lacked in terms of experience. Wufei knew the rest of them wanted to look over at Miller and see the familiar grinning visage of their resident Shinigami instead of a lightly nervous agent who was in awe of the former Gundam pilots.

They moved out five hours later under the cover of dark towards the mountains south of the capital city.

XXxxXX

"This is all wrong somehow," Wufei muttered to Trowa who was on his stomach as well in the bushes peering out towards the entrance of the mine.

Although it was almost midnight, there was still a lull of activity at the mouth of the cave that served as the mine's entrance. There were about 10 heavily armed men milling about, keeping a close eye on a team of miners loading something onto various trucks. They had been shocked to realise that the amount of gundamium on those trucks could make at least three Gundams and only God knows how many other weapons.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked quietly, but his darting gaze attested to his discomfort as well.

They were waiting for the signal to start the assault as the rest of the team were moving into position.

"There are too little of them."

"A trap?"

Wufei shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just worried if they have transferred guards from here to the capital city in preparation of Duo. That's even worse."

Trowa nodded tightly, knowing Duo was still in no shape to take down a fully armed guard with nothing but his bare hands. The two Preventor agents wouldn't be much help against an army of these trained killers. A small movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention as he touched Wufei's shoulder with a small nod.

It was time.

It was over in a surprisingly short time. They had the guards and the miners subdued, although the miners were more than glad to submit to their authority. The five trucks were secured and were about to be packed off to the closest Preventor's branch for safe keeping.

"That was too easy," Heero voice out, keeping his weapon trained on the prisoners.

Quatre quirked an eyebrow at him. "You think so too, huh?" He looked vaguely disturbed.

"Something tells me that this is a trap."

They were inside the mine and several agents were outside keeping a close eye on future threats. It was dark and dank like most mines. Several lamps were lit along a long corridor that stretched all the way inside. The cave smelled of something. It teased Quatre's memory mercilessly but no matter how hard he tried to recall, it danced away from him.

"He suspected you'd do something this stupid," one of their prisoners spat out, a sneer twisting an already ugly face.

Heero stuck the barrel of his gun to the man's temple. "Explain," he said in a cold and deadly voice.

The man just laughed.

Heero raised the hilt of his weapon as if to hit the man when Quatre gasped. "Heero, get out!"

An explosion rocked the mine.

tbc..

Heeeeeeeero…. Noooooooooooo!

/grins/ would I be so mean?


	17. Part 16

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 16

Duo laid his head against the cold window pane, wishing just once that he had the courage to turn back and look at Wufei before leaving. To maybe touch the contours of his jaw and the drink in the sparkling dark eyes before taking off to probably the last mission he will ever undertake. He had never been a man of prayer, but now, he found himself praying desperately for Wufei's life, for all his friends' safety. They will make it, they had to.

"They'll be fine," Devon assured from beside him.

The 'what the hell' flip occurred again. Did he just say that out loud? He felt his face flame bright red. Had he been so spoilt with civilian life that he couldn't even keep his own thoughts and emotions under wraps? There was a deep unease that was growing within him and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling. Was something wrong the guys?

"Something is wrong with the guys," Duo told his twin, unable to shake the bad feeling.

"They are trained soldiers, what could possibly go wrong?" Garstel asked from the driver's seat.

Duo exchanged trouble gazes with Agents Marks and Beecham, unable to believe the naiveté of that question. The plan wasn't exactly a plan. It was more like a 'let's go in a wing it' deal and it worried the hell out of Duo. He was sure that Wufei was concerned about this seemingly hair brained, Let's-Agree-With-The-Kidnapper's-Request as well, but in Duo's estimation, it was a much safer operation than theirs.

"I think we have our own problems," Devon muttered.

Duo stifled a smile. He was sure his brother felt a little pissed at him for worrying more about his boyfriend than he did their father. He wondered how to put it as delicately as possible that Wufei and the guys were family to him long before he found out he had blood relatives left.

Devon was studying Duo surreptitiously, and besides moving more carefully, sometimes favouring his side, his twin didn't show any form of weakness. He knew Duo wouldn't as well even if it meant killing himself. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. He wondered how many layers of skin he can afford to lose when Wufei and the guys laid him out, peeling him layer by layer. He suspected by the looks some of them gave him that they almost resented him for appearing in Duo's life again, getting hum hurt, now shipping him off to some foreign country where an ambition-crazed relative was out for his blood. He didn't blame them.

"This place is beautiful," Marks breathed, looking out the window.

Garstel beamed proudly before losing the ready smile for a moment. "It was even more pristine before the war but three years went a long way to rebuilding it to a shadow of its former glory."

Beecham's eyes narrowed, studying the back of Garstel's head suspiciously. "For someone who has been exiled from his country for more than seventeen years, you seem to have a lot of information on the national spending. Who are you really?"

The bodyguard stiffened at the accusation while Devon jumped to his defence. "Gars would _never _do that! He's almost like an uncle to me."

"I agree with Agent Beecham," Marks declared, his hands flexing as if to take hold of the man sitting in the front.

Garstel finally realised his precarious position. He may be an excellent bodyguard conditioned to counter whatever threats to his charge, but these people were more of the offence than defence, as he was wont to do and if his future king didn't trust him… Clayton Rotherford was also Duo Maxwell, former terrorist and Gundam pilot, someone who had taken life swiftly and without hesitation.

"I have contacted the rebel resistance at Hyrd for a long time now. I was one of the first few who helped start the movement." The older man's eyes lit up with a bright maniacal light. "Your Highnesses, the people are behind you! They are willing to lay their lives down if it meant you are to reclaim the throne."

"No!" Duo burst out, shocking them all. "No one is going to die ever again for my sake!" Duo felt an explosion of an unnamed emotion within his chest at the thought of bloodshed and war. He had had enough of it three years ago, that was why he left, decided to go to school and make something of his life other than being a soldier for the Preventors. More than anything, he wanted something normal. "No more dying."

"Duo is right, Gars. It doesn't matter who is on the throne, it only matters that lives are not sacrificed needlessly," Devon admonished him.

Garstel's expression twisted into one of affront. "Even if one is fanatical about taking over the world?"

Silence reigned in the car when all parties weren't sure anymore what to say to that last remark. They all remembered how bad the last war was but was a civil war to avert a world wide one justified?

The rest of the ride was made in silence. Duo didn't pay much attention to the passing scenery, but noted that downtown Hyrd looked very much like L2 when he last was there. It looked like a war zone. There was evidence violence everywhere. Windows were broken, walls were torn down by what Duo could assume were explosions, stains of the ground that reminded him vividly of blood. He half expected someone to come out and attack them, but the streets were eerily quiet.

"Why is everything so still?"

"William's goons had a good grip on all of them and now most of them have moved to the outskirts of Hyrd capital. Don't worry, we are still…" Garstel got cut off by a glare from Duo.

While everything appeared in disrepair, the palace was still an imposing building. It was a large structure mostly in white and tall glass windows all round while the gardens stretched as far as the eye can see. Duo realised with a sickening lurch that this cousin of his, whoever he was had left the rest of the lands to decay while he had maintained the beauty of his home. There was also a disturbing amount of guards everywhere. He wondered if his little plan would work. They were not dealing with loyalty here, and if these people were to find out that their source of cash was now gone, they would rip William Rotherford apart. He hoped that would be the case. He didn't feel an ounce of remorse for wanting to kill this man. After all, this was the bastard that ruined his childhood, killed his mother and separated him from his family.

They drove through the gates while being flanked by two long lines of weapon wielding mercenaries. Duo could see both Preventor agents getting tenser as they studied the faces of the army surrounding them.

"What did that asshole do? Hire every single man on the Preventor's most wanted list?" Beecham groused itching for a gun in his holster right now, itching for his holster.

"Don't worry," Duo told them breezily. "The worst that can happen is that he kill me. He still has use for Devon."

Devon grabbed his brother by the collar. "What the hell do you mean by 'the worst that can happen'? I will tell you what the worst that can happen. Your muscle bound boyfriend would cut me in half before spitting me out again. Then he would kill me, bury me and dig me up again so he can haunt me for the rest of my miserable existence," he practically screamed into Duo's amused expression. "It is not funny Duo Maxwell!"

Gastrel flinched at the use of the name Duo but he didn't admonish Devon as he would anyone else. The car rolled to a stop in front of the huge building and one of the 'soldiers' opened the door, bowing mockingly at the royal twins.

"Your Royal Highnesses," he leered. "Welcome home."

Duo's unease increased with every step he took. It wasn't just the scum that traversed the hall, it was also the dread he was feeling, the instinct that told him something was wrong, totally wrong. Maybe it was the pulling sensation in his side, but his bodily discomforts were something he had learned to ignore long ago. No, it was more like a feeling of walking into a trap. He knew they were walking into a trap the moment he received that message with his father's face stamped all over it. He wondered if the guys would be able to come in time before they were all squashed. It had been the best he could think off at the spur of the moment, but with the dread that rode his heart right now, the plan probably wouldn't be followed through. Something has happened in the mine and something told Duo that his friends were dead. He pushed his grief and guilt aside to deal with the situation at hand. He knew that between him and his twin, he was more in danger of being killed, as Devon would still be needed to hold the throne while his cousin pulled the strings from behind the scenes.

"Aaaaaah, the prodigal son and his slightly retarded brother," a cool voice washed over Duo's ears.

Violet eyes took a figure lounging on a couch in a personal room on the west wing of the palace. He was older than them, probably a little younger than his father but William Rotherford would be his father's twin. He had a calculating expression that was missing from their regal looking father. Instinct told Duo while William looked like the type who would hide behind his hired guards, this was the man that should be eliminated first.

"Shut up, William," his father, bound tightly, but with the gag removed glared at his nephew.

"You've always had the best of everything," William pointed to Duo. "Time for me to get back what's mine!"

Duo shook his head. "Of all the twisted…" He was cut off as a gun stuck into the side of his head. "What do you want me to do? You have our attention."

William waved his hand toward the table. "There is a nicely worded proclamation over there that says very simply that Clayton Rotherford has abdicated as Crown Prince as well, leaving his younger…" A evil grin stole over his face. "…and very impressionable younger brother as the heir to the throne. And of course, I would his most trusted advisor."

"Who do you think we are? Complete fools?" Devon countered standing abreast with Duo.

William's eyes hardened as he picked up a gun a trained it at Arislan's head. "No, just a father in my hand and at the end of my gun."

Duo clenched his jaw, his muscles ready to leap at the revolting man that looked so much like his loving father. A warning hand from Devon stopped him from doing something foolish, well that and the gun jabbing into his side, reminding him of his own handicap.

"Don't do it Duo!" His father yelled, straining against the bonds.

"He has to," William crowed triumphantly. "He has no choice in the matter."

Devon released Duo and watched as his brother walk over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper. Duo read it with a definite sneer on his lips. "What makes you think I'll agree to this piece of crap? How won't I know if you won't kill me right after I sign this?"

"You have my word," William said flippantly with a smile.

It was one that caused Duo's skin to crawl. "Like that means anything to me." He took a surreptitious glance at his watch.

That movement wasn't gone unnoticed by William. "Rushing off to an appointment?" He mocked.

The two brothers exchanged a worried glance. Did William know something?

"If you are waiting for you saviours, your friends, don't hold your breath!"

Panic and fear clawed at Duo's chest. Something _had_ happened. "What are you talking about?"

"The mine was a set up. You won't be seeing your friends ever again, Shinigami," William laughed triumphantly. "How does it feel to have more blood on your hands?"

"What did you do?" Devon yelled, lunging forward, but was held back by one of William's men. He wished now that the other three were inside the room with him. He was sure the agents and Garstel would have been incapacitated somehow.

"I have more men there, knowing that's where the bulk of your forces are going to hit." William was practically licking his lips with anticipation. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You… killed… 'Fei?" Duo stuttered. "Heero… Quatre… Trowa…. Sally… everyone?"

Devon swivelled stunned look at Duo, noting the pallor on his twin's face and the slight change of expression. He swallowed; this wasn't Duo Maxwell, or even Clayton Rotherford but Shinigami, out in full force.

Apparently his idiot cousin hasn't realised how close he was to losing his life as he continued to brag about how he had arranged more men to hide within the mine and take everyone out when they entered the belly of the mine. He detailed the wondrously ingenious plan in great detail, totally unaware of the growing fury of Shinigami. His eyes glinted dangerously as he studied the pompous man before him.

The man standing behind Duo realised something dangerous was in the room and he threw his arm around Duo. The young prince was completely enraged as he threw of the restraining hand like it was nothing, elbow came up to knock the man out, breaking his nose.

"You bastard!" The mercenary holding Devon was stunned for a minute before the once weak prince in his arms threw him a right hook and easily divesting him of his weapon.

He watched as Duo casually flicked a weapon from the downed man as a horrified William started screaming for reinforcement. While he looked like he knew how to use the weapon in his hand, Devon doubted he had the guts to actually use it. He worried that reinforcements would arrive before Duo subdued his cousin.

"Not a step closer!" William's hand shook as he pressed the barrel of the gun to Arislan's head. "I'll kill him."

"You can try," Shinigami grated out, advancing slowly.

"Duo," Arislan hissed. "Stop! You're bleeding!"

Devon's eyes widened, taking in the spreading crimson hue around Duo's white shirt. He had popped the stitches but Devon knew Duo was incapable of feeling anything at the moment.

"I will kill him!" William blubbered, cocking the hammer, holding it to Arislan's temple.

Without batting an eye, Duo raised his gun, pulling the trigger casually, sending a bullet right in between William's eyes. "I came, I saw, I Shinigamied," Duo said emotionlessly, as William fell to the ground, dead. The door was pounding with the sounds of someone trying to get in. "Devon, go untie him."

Devon ran toward Arislan, obeying Duo and began to undo the bonds. He watched as his brother turned toward the door way, training the gun at the closed panels, prepared to shoot the moment the enemy burst through.

"Find a way out," Duo ordered, he remained toneless.

"We are not leaving you _again_," Arislan yelled.

"Go!" Duo ordered harshly.

The door flew open.

"DUO! Are you okay?" Heero flew in, skidding to a stop when he saw his best friend holding a gun on him.

Heero? But Heero was dead, the bastard killed him. But that was Heero, he was alive and behind him, pushing past him was…

"'Fei?" The whisper escape Duo's lips as Shinigami released his hold on him. Suddenly every pain and ache in his body hit him at once, his knees buckling. Warm arms enfold him as something was pressed urgently to his side. He hissed at the contact.

"Sorry, love but we have to stop the damn bleeding," it was 'Fei's voice.

Duo tilted his head back. "You didn't die."

Wufei smiled, despite the worry clouding his eyes. "No, I didn't."

"Good," Duo whispered before passing out on him… again.

Everything hurt, but something was pleasantly pressed against his side. Risking a peek, Duo realised the warmth was a rather sexy Chinese Preventor's agent, who was most awake at the moment, staring at him with deep concern written all over his sexy oriental face.

"Hey, lover," Duo croaked and immediately a glass of water was brought over to him. He took the slow sips Wufei allowed, not wanting to make him sick. "What happened?"

Wufei frowned. "You passed out on me again. Stop that!"

Duo smiled. "I meant at the mine. That bastard," his smile faded when he realised he had taken a life once more. "He… told me… that…" He was unable to finish, a frighten shudder tearing through him and was gently gathered into strong arms and had his fears soothed.

"There was an explosion and we thought we dead, then we found all these people running out from deep within the mine," there was a definite awe in Wufei's tone. "They were rebels, the people. They fought for you, you and your family. If it weren't for them subduing William's army in the first place, we would have been ambushed and died."

"Did anyone die?" Duo asked uncertainly, not wanting to hear the death toll.

Wufei swooped down, kissing Duo sweetly. "I love you, my Prince."

"You are never going to tell me, aren't you?"

"You need to get better now and then…" Wufei trailed looking at Duo.

And then… Duo Maxwell would be king.

What the hell has Duo Maxwell done?

tbc..


	18. Part 17

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOCs, angst (I think)

**Life Altering Decisions**

Part 17

Wufei smiled at a few of Duo's, ahem, Clayton's (but his lover would _kill_ him if he called Duo that within his hearing) personal bodyguards and Preventors agents alike. It had been a very trying two months since they had come to Hyrd but the Chinese had been more than happy, in fact, he had been ecstatic. He was still basking in pleasant memories of Duo and him locked in passionate embrace. During Duo's healing, Wufei had remained close to his side and finally, two weeks ago, he had quit the Preventors and stayed on as Duo's personal shadow. The Preventors agents that were assigned to him all those months ago had also stayed on in Duo's security detail as they were completely enamoured by the charismatic young king.

Being king, now that was another headache all by itself. The whole problem was Duo _didn't _want to be king of anything and he was fighting that point with tooth and nail. He had thrown tantrums, played pranks and finally, his last ditch effort was kidnapping. He had kidnapped everyone from maids to his own father and threatened them at braid point but somehow ended up teaching them how to play poker instead. So far he had the king beat him by palming cards. Wufei had gawked when the king turned up four aces with an unholy gleam in his eyes. He recognised that one as purely Duo's and he stared at how his lover was going to look in about twenty years.

There was a sudden flurry of activity coming from Devon's room and Wufei instinctively knew Duo was the source. He hurried there and found a sea of people outside Devon's door.

"What now?" Wufei barked and the sea parted for him. Everyone recognised him as somewhat a Consort for the elder prince and treated him with some mode of cautious respect. He was after all a Preventor, the organisation that nearly took over their country. If Duo hadn't stepped in, Wufei was sure Commander Une would have had another rebel uprising in her hands. As it was, the Commander found keeping the peace in Hyrd an intricate dance. Everything had to go through either the king or the princes before it was formally accepted by anyone else. Duo had been as accommodating as he could be in this situation but Wufei knew he didn't agree with some of the laws Commander Une laid down. He had barely held onto his temper some of the times he came stomping into their shared rooms looking gaunter that Wufei would like. All this responsibility lay heavy on his mind and it was affecting his mood, his appetite and basically everything else that didn't involve Wufei. There were times Wufei had to tease Duo with food to get him to eat and even then he couldn't manage a lot. It was bad enough Duo was just recovering from the gunshot wound and was thinner than his normally lanky frame, it didn't help for the young prince to lose his appetite as well.

"His Highness has kidnapped his brother!" Someone called out. "He has threatened to kill Devon if we don't agree to his commands."

Wufei's mind did what Duo called a what-the-hell flip. Duo finally threatening Devon? Was his lover that desperate?

"Mr Chang," former Agent Marks looked at the Chinese man imploringly. "They had been holed up in there for almost two hours and no one has been allowed inside."

"What makes you think I can get in?" Wufei was getting a little annoyed at the overly hopeful looks he was getting from everyone. He received a look that told him everyone thought he could do _anything_, well, anything when it involved the heir to the throne. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door.

"Go away!' Someone called from inside. Wufei wasn't sure if it was Duo or Devon.

"It's me," Wufei called out. "I'm coming in." Without another word, he bent over picked the lock and entered the room. It paid to room with Duo sometimes. Well, more than paid, but that wasn't the issue here. Those thoughts let to another and soon Wufei was seriously contemplating throwing his pranking boyfriend over his shoulder and dragging back to their room for an afternoon of sweaty, but satisfying lovemaking.

"Wufei!" Devon hissed, Duo fast asleep by his side. "What are you doing here?" He hissed a warning as he hovered over a very exhausted Duo protectively.

Wufei stared at the slumbering Duo, taking in the dark circles and the gauntness that his lover never really recovered from after being shot. Duo was tired all the time and burdened with worries of how to properly run a country and how to get out of it. He had endless lessons on how to comport himself in public and endless other intricacies of rule that Wufei never thought would have to see Duo go through. His love was changing rapidly into something that he may not recognise one day.

"He made all that fuss and fell asleep?" Wufei asked in disbelief, sitting down next to a softly snoring Duo. He ran his hand tendering across Duo's face.

Devon grinned rather sheepishly. "Actually Duo came in here to get away from everyone and to take a nap. I kind of made the rest of the fuss up. Do you think he would ever threaten to kill me? Ring my neck probably, but kill?"

Wufei nodded, understanding what Devon meant. Ever since Duo had left after the war, the only one he had ever threatened to kill was his former pilot friends and that was from excessive mothering. He understood his lover wanted to put his past as far behind him as humanly possible. "So what are you doing this for?" He lay stretched out next to Duo and gathered the still soundly sleeping young prince into his arms.

"For him," Devon told Wufei simply. "Duo is going to kill himself trying to be something he is not. I was just trying to make thing easier for him."

Wufei frowned. "So you want to be king?" This was worrying, he had never knew Devon had any sort of ambition. Duo as king would have been rather laughable but at least Wufei was sure he wouldn't start random wars.

"NO!!" Devon exploded, then dropping his voice to avoid waking his tired brother. "I don't want to be tied to the shackles of rule anymore than Duo does, but…" He dropped a look at his brother, now contentedly cuddled against his lover. "I just wanted to do something for him. He has done so much for me, I just wanted to do something in return. After all, I think this would kill him. He's not cut out to be on the throne of _anything_. He's killing himself trying to live up to everyone's expectations."

Wufei smiled softly, seeing his love reflected in the earnest young man opposite him. They were so alike sometimes it was scary, not to mention confusing. Worse yet was Devon growing his hair out to resemble Duo's hairstyle. It wasn't that long yet, but it was enough to tie back into a short braid. Looking at Devon, Wufei saw a lot of Duo Maxwell in him, except for the maniacal grin.

"How are you going to convince your father?" Wufei asked quietly, stroking Duo's hand almost unconsciously in a tender, affectionate manner that no one would have seen during the wars.

A wicked grin bloomed on Devon's face and Wufei had to reverse his earlier opinion about the maniacal grin. These two were peas in a pod. "If Duo was to stay here with me, as an advisor or something, then we can always switch places if we get bored!"

It was extremely fortunate that Wufei wasn't partaking in any form of sustenance at that point in time or he would have choked to death. Apparently, the sometimes air-headed Devon was still in full force until now. Did these two find ruling a country a game? What honour was left in this sort of playfulness? He groaned silently. Alright, so he was still hung up on the whole honour thing, as Duo loved to tease, but his lover knew how important it was to him.

"I'm joking, 'Fei," Devon said quietly. "Don't get your knickers in a twist "

Wufei felt his chest puff up indignantly. No matter how much Devon resembled Duo, there was only person in this world who can get away with calling him 'Fei without being shown the sharp side of his katana. And that person was now dead to the world. He wondered how much begging he would have to do to make Duo forgive him for cutting off his brother's nose.

"Our birthdays are coming up," Devon reminded softly. He knew Duo was used to celebrating another day as the day he was born altogether.

Wufei realised with a jolt that he hadn't prepared a suitable present for Duo. This was the first birthday present ever that he would give Duo. In previous times, he had been to afraid Duo would see his gift as Wufei being interested in him and thus cause trouble between Heero and him. Then, of course, he had thought the two were a couple.

"I don't know what to give him," Wufei admittedly, staring at the slumbering man in his arms. A thrill ran through him as Duo turned slight and nuzzled his chest, very much like a contented kitten. It was as if in sleep, his lover could recognise his presence.

A cheeky look stole over Devon's face as he leaned closer. "I do."

Duo sat near the head of the table tugging at his formal suit, feeling distinctively ill at ease. He still felt out of place within the confines of the palace and wondered how he was going to spend the rest of his life in this place as king.

His father looked over at him, smiling with pride. Although there was a sense of loss written in those eyes about the missing member of their family, it was enough for Arislan that his sons were where they were supposed to be.

Duo sat next to Wufei, playing idly with his food. His appetite for such rich, complicated food had waned considerably after his extended stay there. There was nothing more he wished for than a simple burger or a slice of pizza, or even Wufei's home cooked fried noodles. It was actually more than that. The stress of simply playing the heir to the throne, the constant smiling, the endless public appearances, the string of interviews, they were all taking a toll on him. He felt like he was being someone he wasn't and after years of being comfortable with being simply Duo Maxwell, Shinigami finally laid to rest, it irked him no end.

Tonight was rather special. It was his official birthday. Well, no exactly official, but it was the day he was born and not the one he chose randomly for an excuse for celebration. But it wasn't an official celebration. His father, a word he sometimes still tripped over, had decided it be a private celebration this year. They would see what next year brought. Right now, the country had other concerns in mind. One of them had been the rebuilding of the country to its former glory and old pictures told Duo that once, it had been glorious indeed. There had been problems with finances as usual, but the Preventors organisation and neighbouring countries had been willing to offer a loan. How the Preventors accumulated that much wealth Duo itched to know. He had wondered idly if hacking into their computer system was and option, until Wufei tossed him over the shoulder and distracted him for a few hours. What a pleasurable form of distraction that was. Besides, if Heero Yuy had constructed the security system, it would take hours to get into it, not impossible, but it would be a waste of a few previous hours that Duo would be able spend with his gorgeous, sexy Chinese former Preventor lover.

Take a quick peek at Wufei, he wondered if his partner regretted quitting the Preventors to stay with him. Oh well, he thought in commiseration, at least after tonight, there would a good reason for Wufei to stay.

State dinner ended, the royal family and their significant others retired to their personal quarters. Just as the door closed, the twins simultaneously pulled off their dinner jackets, threw it on the couch and slouched into the leather seats with a relieved sigh. It was completely identical that both the King and Wufei snickered softly.

"What?" Duo shot Wufei a mild glare.

Wufei shrugged and his long haired lover caught him exchanging a surreptitious look with the other inhabitants of the room. Some sort of warning bell rang within Duo's head. There was definitely something afoot here.

"Hey, Duo," Devon called from his place on the opposite couch. "We have something for you."

Duo's breathtaking eyes lit up at once, sparkling brightly. "A surprise?" Then it faded. "I didn't get anything for you, I was caught up in…" He trailed off, not wanting to let the cat out of the bag. He had been consumed with getting the perfect ring for Wufei, an engagement ring. He had wanted to ask the Chinese man to marry him, right after he got the law changed in this country preventing same sex marriages. It wouldn't be hard since he would be in charge of it.

He suppressed a groan at that thought. He _really_ didn't want to be king. He knew he was worrying his family. A warm feeling rose at that word. It has been years since he was able to call anyone that and it felt damn good. But he also felt guilty at the constant concern etched into their faces. He knew he looked like shit. Come on, he had been spending a lot of late nights memorising details on details about how to run a country. He decided school was way much easier than all this royalty stuff. If that wasn't enough, he was still running a distant learning course with Yale to get his degree. Then when all was done, he would spend time with his family, then later, more quality time with Wufei. While he didn't really mind any of that, it was wearing him down.

Devon smiled widely, exchange conspiratorial looks with his father. Duo was getting heartily sick of those looks.

The king walked up to Duo, passing him a small, plain envelope. "This is your birthday present."

Duo silently took the envelope, turning it in his hands a little uncertainly. He shot Wufei a slightly apprehensive look and was rewarded with a supportive smile. "But I didn't get anything for Devon… yet." Better put in the yet, because he did intend to buy something, once his bodyguards let him out of the damn country!

Grinning proudly, the king hugged his once missing son tightly. "Being here is enough a present for us all."

"Speak for yourself," Devon mock pouted. "I want my birthday present, since I doubt he can ever top mine!"

"What?" Duo blurted indignantly. "I will have you know that I am the master gift giver. Ask 'Fei!" He looked at his boyfriend for support, only to have the Chinese man shrug nonchalantly.

"I don't really know if a live snake is really that good a present," Wufei muttered drolly.

"I read it was good for your health. It's a Chinese thing to drink wine soaked in snake or something like that!!" Duo stuttered.

Wufei shook his head. "I don't think that includes the giving of a live cobra hissing at me while I undid the bow."

"It was already milked!"

"I didn't know that. I could have had a heart attack."

"You were a Gundam pilot, you were excellent physical health."

To stop further argument, Wufei strode over to the young crown prince and gave his mouth a more pleasant activity. Long moments and many coughs from the others within the room later, they pulled apart and slumped rather bonelessly in the shared couch.

"Ooookay," Devon rolled his eyes. "Can you just open it now?" He ordered his brother a little annoyed.

"Huh?" Duo's eyes were clouded over with confusion and passion. He looked down at the slightly crushed envelope in his hands. "Oh!" He quickly opened the flap and took out a heavy stationary. It looked official with the royal insignia at the top and the royal seal at the bottom.

It was a decree, one that stated the change of crown prince from Clayton Rotherford to Alastair Rotherford. However, Prince Clayton would remain as advisor to his brother.

"Wha…" Duo asked, dazed. He shot surprised violet orbs from his brother to his father and back to his brother again. Somewhere within his mind, he saw a little bird in a cage with the door left wide open. The curious little bird trilled happily, hopping cautiously toward the open door. Could this be true? Could freedom be that close?

Devon's happy grin dimmed a little, as if realising for the first time the enormity of his decision. "I think I would be a better candidate for the throne. We can't have our King running around playing pranks on delegates."

"It was only that ONE!! I swear!" Duo stuttered. "He was really annoying and insulted my 'Fei!" Then his elfin features, mirrored completely by his twin, brightened as he flew from the couch and hugged his father enthusiastically. "Thank you, fa… pops," he grinned mischeviously.

"Do _not_ call me 'pops'," Arislan growled, returning the warm hug. "Happy birthday, son."

"You're serious?" Duo pressed. "You are going to let me out of priso… uh, out of this awesome responsibility?"

Arislan chuckled softly. "Ruling a country isn't being in prison."

"But close to it," Devon muttered softly under his breath.

"Well, excuse me," Arislan said, miffed. "You were the one who came to me with this idea. And now you are complaining?" He turned back to Duo. "But honestly, Alastair is more suited for this position then you, if this six months were anything to go by."

"Well, excuse me," Duo huffed, insulted, looking and sounding almost identical to his father that Wufei exploded into laughter.

"My turn," Wufei muttered, reaching out and snagging Duo's hand.

"'Fei?" Duo asked, confusion colouring his features as he looked from the hand holding his to his lover's dark onyx gaze.

"I know we haven't spoken much about this," Wufei started, fumbling inside his pocket. "But three years away from you has taught me that I never want to be away from you again."

"'Fei…" Duo began, his voice choked with emotion. Tears of joy, of emotion pricked the back of his eyes, which widened when he saw a small velvet box in the middle of Wufei's palm. "Are… are… you…" He was silenced by a finger against his lips.

"Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, Clayton Rotherford," Wufei slid off the couch onto one knees in front of the stunned prince. "Would you do me the honour of marrying little old me?" Though Wufei smiled, but there was definitely tender graveness written all over his face.

Uncaring that his family was in the room, Duo knelt in front of Wufei, pressing his lips against the responsive ones of his lover. This was… this was… taken away from him! He realised with an offended jolt. He had his little speech to Wufei all prepared! This wasn't fair. But at this moment, he couldn't really summon up any more annoyance. His 'Fei wanted to marry him… he wanted… Hey, how was he supposed to marry 'Fei?

"It still isn't legal…" Duo started pulling away to look at his father.

"That's where I come in," Devon grinned devilishly. "I told you my birthday present is unbeatable. First act as King, oh well, Crown Prince is to legalise same sex marriages. How is that?"

Duo continued his impression of a trout until he realised Wufei had opened the little box and was holding it under his nose. It was the most perfect ring. It was probably platinum, Duo realised with an elegant braided design… and completely identical to the one he had in his pocket for his lover. Who said great minds didn't think alike? He was still caught in a daze as Wufei slid it into his finger.

"Hey, this isn't fair," Duo cried out, having been released from his semi-paralysis.

Wufei was taken aback. Did Duo not want to marry him? Was that kiss a misinterpretation on his part? He watch as Duo dug through his pockets and retrieved a similar box. His felt his heart accelerating. Was this… was he dreaming?

"You just have the element of timing on your hand," Duo smiled, lifting the box cover. "Alright, since you have given me this," he lifted his left hand. "It doesn't seem very original anymore."

Wufei gaped at the identical ring nestled in between the velvet pillows.

"So you don't have as many names as I do," Duo began, taking the ring out. "But I also wanted to ask you the same question. Would you do me the honour of waking me every morning, bailing me out of trouble when I prank someone, pick up my dirty clothes if I drop them everywhere, for as long as we both shall live?"

Wufei heard two distinctive snickers and he had to strive to suppress a chuckle of his own, but he doubted he could laugh with the slightly clogged feeling in his chest. Duo had never seemed more beautiful to him, more precious and more alive.

"Yes, my love," Wufei whispered into Duo's ear, after pulling him in for a hug. "Yes, I think I will."

**The end but two more chapters of epilogue to come written by Enna Everbright**


	19. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1:

Getting Married is no fun

_**Gift fic by Enna Everbright**_

Usually bodyguards were very brave and level-headed men. Usually they have no problem with jumping in the line of fire to shelter the person they have to protect. But even King Arislan's longtime bodyguard, butler and friend had left the room quietly soon after the shouting had started.

Duo glared at his father with furiously gleaming eyes and balled fists. He was faced a glare which was equally heated. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Duo, you are my son and I will stand with you at the altar. I will give you away and your brother is going to be your best man. This is a family matter. No need to get some outsider involved," Arislan said his tone stern.

"I don't care," Duo said mutinously. "Heero is my best friend ever since the war. I owe him my life. He was there for me when you weren't around. He and the other pilots were my family when I had no one else and they know me better than you ever will. He is going to be my best man or..." He trailed off threateningly, his eyes gleaming with determination.

"Or what?" Arislan challenged. "I'm your father and you will do as I say," he stated.

"I have lived without a father for most of my life and I can get married without one, too,"

Duo hissed through gritted teeth. "I just have to get Wufei and we'll be gone. I can make it that you will never find me again."

Father and son were staring at each other furiously, both determined to get their way.

Devon had first been amused with the shouting match his brother and father had started. But Duo's threat to vanish again; and this time forever; worried him. He didn't want to lose his brother over something as stupid as being best man. Before either of the two loggerheads could continue their head butting, Devon stepped between them.

"Stop please, Father, Duo. I don't want you to fight. Has either one of you ever thought of asking me if I want to be best man?" Devon shot them both sharp looks. "Maybe I don't want to be best man? Maybe I am just happy knowing my brother is marrying the man he loves more than life itself. I have my brother back and I love it. I don't care about something as trivial as being best man or not," he finished his tirade, gasping.

"Devon…" Arislan started placatingly, tried to calm down his distraught son without success. And to his utter dismay he could see tears appearing in Devon's eyes.

"Please father, remember what happened the last time you separated us. I can't stand the thought of being alone again. I'd rather run away with Duo than be left behind this time."

Duo's face paled and his anger vanished rapidly at the sight of his upset brother. He hadn't noticed that his argument with his father had gotten so out of control. On impulse he closed the short distance and embraced his brother in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Dev. Don't worry, I won't leave you," Duo promised, holding his brother close and fought his own tears. "We'll stand together, nothing is going to separate us ever again. Being your brother is the second best thing that ever happened to me," he flashed his twin a rather apologetic grin. "Sorry, but Wufei's declaration of love still ranks _waaaaay_ above that."

Arislan's anger vanished at the sight of his sons enfolded in a tight embrace. They were brothers, twins, finally returned to each other after years of being separated when they were barely more than babies. They needed each other now and they would need each other in the future, for they were the only family they would have once he joined his wife. Arislan suddenly had a vision of his sons storming out of the room and leaving him alone. Was he really willing to risk that only to have his will? Did his boys really need this kind of a public display of their union?

"I do insist on Duo wearing the official dress code, though. I can't have my son getting married in jeans and t-shirt," Arislan stated finally, capitulating seemingly reluctantly.

Duo looked up, a stubborn glint in his eyes. But before he could answer he was interrupted by his brother.

"Please Duo, not again. Don't start another fight. It isn't that bad. You and Wufei will look great in black and red. I think they are even traditional Chinese wedding colors, though I think there is more red there. But don't worry, there will be red everywhere, we'll think of something. And think of the advantage, no one will dare to wear pink. It would look horrible on them. And I'll help you getting…"

Knowing his brother by now, Duo put a firm hand over Devon's mouth.

"Fine. I'll give in," Duo sighed, thinking how awkwardly he was going to fit in his official attire. "But please Devon, no more fast talking for the next days. My head is spinning enough."

They both laughed and broke the tension. Arislan cleared his throat getting his sons' attention before slowly opening his arms in an inviting gesture. It took the young men by surprise but a second later they both were tightly held in their father's arms.

"I hope there will be an easier battle on the guest list," Arislan sighed deeply. Closing his eyes he missed Duo's shocked expression and Devon's conspiratorial wink.

No doubt, marriage plans, especially Duo Maxwell's would never be boring.

XXxxXX

Wufei was fuming.

Duo was missing.

Gone. And no one had seen him for at least one hour now. Though he should have known that his fiancé was planning something when he went looking for 'what Devon is doing'. His treacherous boyfriend had left him the moment his father had mentioned the words 'guest list' and 'seating arrangement' in the same sentence. Duo had excused himself to find Devon and 'getting his brother for help and explaining things to him'. That was the last Wufei had seen and heard of his soon-to-be husband. Perhaps his soon-to-be-very-strangled-husband if that idiot ever pulled a stunt like that again.

The young Preventer wasn't certain whether he was angry because Duo had managed to play this trick on him or because he hadn't noticed earlier that he had been tricked. After that debacle about who would be the best man, Wufei had a feeling that Duo was avoiding everything having to do with the wedding plans, simply to prevent another family dispute.

Turning around a corner, Wufei send a quick prayer to his ancestors that they would lead him to Duo's part of the palace this time. It had been a constant source of embarrassment for him, that he couldn't remember his way around through the maze-like palace. But it looked as if his prayer had been answered and he found himself the right hall that lead to Duo's room.

He really didn't expect Duo to be there but it wouldn't hurt to check anyway. Maybe Duo had left a hint or some kind of clue as to his whereabouts or perhaps even his plans for the day. But that would be asking too much, he decided when the room empty.

Warily, Wufei eyed the cupboards and decided not to open them after recalling what had happened to his fiancé's ex-butler. Duo had warned the man, his father, his brother and everyone in hearing range that he had no need for someone to follow after him and clean up his mess. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. After all he had been taking care of himself rather well up to now. The King had reluctantly conceded, of course but the assigned butler; who apparently had been groomed from the day the Prince was born for that specific task; had insisted that it was his job, duty, honour or whatever to assist Prince Clayton in his daily clothing routine and everything else he deemed necessary.

Well, apart from the big mistake of still calling Duo by his royal name and title, telling Shinigami that he needed someone to choose his clothing for him was the straw that broke the camel's back. Wufei, while digging a shell-shocked butler under tons of books, clothes, shoes, boxes, games and toys, had tried to figure out how Duo had managed to compress that mountain of stuff into his cupboard and still was able to close the doors. There was a vital lesson learned from that whole 'experience': never open a cupboard of Duo's, there might be an avalanche waiting to happen.

Nope, Wufei wasn't going to open that can of worms as he walked away from the closet. He would have to look else where for his clue.

He turned around and let his gaze roam around the huge room. The luxurious bed caught his eye. It was the only item in his room Duo hadn't insisted on removing. All the other antique and expensive paraphernalia had been replaced by something that his boyfriend didn't fear ruining. It had made him uncomfortable to sit at the antique desk of his great-great-great-grandfather that was worth enough money to keep an orphanage on L2 running for a year, or twenty..

Strolling over to the huge canopied bed, Wufei noticed an envelope addressed to him lying innocently on top of the comforter. At least Duo seemed to have remembered to leave a note for him. Wufei looked at the envelope in his hand as if it were Pandora's Box. With a defeated sigh he tore one side open and drew out a little piece of paper.

Disbelievingly, Wufei stared at the note:

_Gone shopping for the wedding. Devon__ and Duo_, it read.

They were both so dead once he got his hands on them. Flopping down onto the bed he heard something crunch under him. His questing fingers brought forth a crumpled list. Reading the first few words, Wufei blanched. He had found Duo's 'Wedding shopping-list'. He knew he should have stopped reading it when he felt his face changed from white to red and back to white again.

Heero had entered the room and was fascination at the sight of his friend rapidly changing colours within seconds. Heero got curious and he stepped closer when he realised Wufei was so absorbed in whatever he was reading that he didn't even realise he wasn't alone anymore. Looking over his friend's shoulder, he read:

_Duo's Wedding shopping list_

_1. Visit the Bakery and ask for the biggest wedding cake ever. Order a dragon and a phoenix for decoration. 'Fei's culture must be respected as well!!_

_2. Visit the Flower shop and make certain that there are no pink flowers at the wedding. To hell with Relena's obsession for pink. Shoot to kill if she insists on some. Plan getaway from Heero if plans to shoot his future wife is successful._

_3. Visit at the dressmakers and order white wedding dress for Wufei. Someone's got to be the girl here, babe, and even if I have longer hair, it ain't going to be me._

Wufei blushed at the last, grumbling softly under his breath while Heero did his best to refrain from snickering. After all, he valued his life more than the opportunity to prove that he had a sense of humor.

_4. Visit at the print shop and deliver the guest list so the invitations could be sent.__ Not Dad's of course, but he doesn't have to know that. Plan getaway from Dad if plans to sabotage his guest list is successful… Duo, just plan the damn getaway, okay? Devon._

Wufei blinked. They were both insane apparently. And he was marrying into the family.

_5. Lunch Break!!!!!! Find an Eat-all-you-can-buffet and eat all you can._

Again Heero fought hard not to snicker and risk alerting Wufei to his presence.

_Last stop_

_6. 'Toy shop' and get:_

_Furry c__uffs ,Chocolate-flavoured lube, Silk-rope, Strawberry-flavoured lube, Condoms (Why though? I'm going to be officially married by then), Banana-flavoured lube, Ball-gag, Mandarin-orange-flavoured lube (Something ethnically Chinese for 'Fei's taste buds), Cock-ring, Vanilla-flavoured lube, Dildos (3 different sizes), Cappuccino-flavoured lube, Super-deluxe-vibrator, and every other flavoured lube in the shop and lots of bubble bath…_

Heero snatched the list out of Wufei's hand, scanning it quickly. "Great, he forgot to add a butt-plug. Now I know what to get you for your wedding gift," he deadpanned.

It was fortunate that the servants and most importantly, the bodyguards at the palace knew Wufei. Otherwise, it would have become a bit more complicated to explain why he was chasing Heero around the palace with his sword shouting threats at the top of his voice.

XXxxXX

Quatre carefully glanced around a corner and waited until Wufei was a safe distance away. Then he slipped into Duo's room to explore what had made the young Preventer that mad. Trowa followed him, just in case that Wufei returned before Quatre could finished his investigation. He didn't have to wait for long until his lover to find the crumpled note lying on the floor.

Quatre looked up, a grin spreading over his face. "Guess I know what to get Duo and Wufei for their wedding," he said in a mischievously sing song tone.

Trowa felt a shiver run down his back when Quatre handed him the note, snickering softly. His lover was currently rubbing his hands in anticipation and bouncing on his feet like a little child at Christmas morning waiting for his presents.

"I'll get them some instant-sound-proof-walls-system they can carry around and arrange wherever they want. I have a feeling that those will be put to good use," Quatre cackled evilly.

Trowa suddenly felt the urge to be else where, and fast. Preferable somewhere far away where there was no chance for him having to attend a wedding reception and witness his lover getting skinned by one of his best friends.

And who would have been surprised that moments later, two blonde girls entered the room, searching for the fabled 'list', snickering deviously while reading it and then whispering in hushed tones.

Finally, the one with the forked eyebrows gasped. "Miss Relena, I really must apologise. I obviously have corrupted you beyond salvation."

"Why apologize, Miss Dorothy? After all, this isn't about a wedding but revenge. And you have to admit that my idea for the wedding gift is just perfect," Relena wiggled her eyebrows at her companion.

Dorothy started to snicker, then broke out into raucous laughter. "Oh yes, Miss Relena. And they both deserve it so much."

Being quite satisfied with her evil scheming, Relena left the room, a still giggling Dorothy at her heels. They had some shopping to do.

XXxxXX

Dinner was just completed when Devon approached his brother. Luckily, Wufei had already forgiven them for disappearing earlier. And when they told him that instead of ordering a wedding dress they had made an appointment for him to get some real Chinese wedding clothes custom-made, Wufei had been to relieved to ask about the other items on what was now entitled 'the list of doom'. The appointment with the tailor must have went well, because Wufei had looked very satisfied after his return.

So Devon met no problems leading Duo out of the room without having to be afraid of being followed by his brother's fiancé.

"Duo, do you remember how this all started? It seems to be so long ago when we were at the MIT making plans for the summer. You invited me to your friends' engagement party."

The long-haired young man sighed deeply. "Oh, yes, I remember. And you have been so worried that your family wouldn't let you go."

"Well, my father put up some rules, if you may recall. No drugs, no tattoos, no piercing…..but forgot to mention alcohol."

Duo snickered at the unholy gleam in his brother's eyes.

"And I had planned on getting so plastered for the first time in my life." Devon's face fell in disappointment. "Instead you got shot and nearly died. Father was kidnapped, we brought down William, I became crown prince and I haven't gotten even close to getting at least a little tipsy."

Chewing his lower lip, a wistful expression settled on Devon's face. He was obviously thinking hard about something. When he clapped his hands and started to snicker evilly, Duo felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Undeterred, Devon slung an arm around his twin's shoulders and started to steer him into the direction of their rooms.

"What about getting out and having our own little private brotherly pre-wedding party? You said no bachelor party because either you or Wufei had to stay at home. But you can't say no to me. This is our first and last chance on getting both drunk as brothers, well, single brothers. Our opportunity to say goodbye to an easygoing life, untouched by duties' cruel clutches, free of demanding husbands, wives, political intrigues and pushy royals. Just two brothers on the prowl, two young men living life to its fullest, before everyday life wears them down with boredom. A night to remember when the hardships of life try to get them in an early grave. A night you will tell your kids about, …erm, well, I will tell my kids about. How daddy and uncle Duo…"

"DEVON!!" Duo looked at his brother with wide eyes and feeling more than slightly overwhelmed. "Please, stop, fine, okay, we'll go. I just have to tell Wufei and then we can leave."

Devon smiled sheepishly at his brother. "Well, I already told him that you and I wouldn't be here tonight. I was certain I could convince you. We only have to get dressed and then we can leave. Quatre has booked a table at a club for us and that Rashid-guy is going to get us there."

Usually, it was Duo who left his brother, and whoever that had the misfortune to be steamrolled over by him, flabbergasted, but this time he was clearly outclassed. There was only one thing left for him to do; admit his defeat and follow his twin's lead. However, he couldn't shake off that suspicious feeling that this brothers-night-out was going to be more than what it seemed.

XXxxXX

Observing Devon leaving the dining room with Duo, Lady Une approached Wufei as planned. She started speaking in a hushed tone, keeping a close eye on the door, trying to convince her top agent about the emergency that would get him just where she wanted him to be.

"Wufei, I'm sorry to interrupt your plans for the day, but I just received a warning about a plot from one of my agents. Apparently, a small fraction of Hyrd nobles disagrees with Prince Clayton getting married to a commoner. My spy informed me that this group is going to hold a meeting tonight. I assumed that you might be interested to accompany me to observe their little party?"

Wufei's expression hardened. No one was going to hurt his Duo. No when he still drew breath. "No need to feel sorry, Lady Une. I am honoured that you entrusted me with this information. I will gladly accompany you and make sure that nothing and no one is going to interfere with the wedding. But I ask you to not tell Duo about this though we may have to come up with a distraction. He will most certainly be suspicious when we leave without telling him why."

Lady Une smiled reassuring. "Don't worry, Preventer Chang. I have already arranged for the perfect distraction. So not to alarm the Prince, it is only us two that will disappear. He won't even notice that we are gone until it is too late."

Trusting his commanding officer, Wufei didn't ask what the distraction might be. He was just glad that he didn't have to explain to his soon-to-be husband why he would disappear the night before their wedding together with Lady Une. Leaving the room in a hurry, he was already planning his equipment.

He needed to dress for stealth, and minimum weapons. After all, this wasn't an attack, just an observing job. Maybe it was all just much ado about nothing and all they would find would be some old and senile aristocrats.

Lady Une watched Wufei leaving with a satisfied smirk. Oh yes, there was a group plotting something and she knew the members quite well. They had to make certain that the Chinese Preventer wouldn't notice what was going on. She trusted them to have prepared everything for their arrival. It had been a long time since she had planned a mission that had left her feeling so thrilled. She intended to enjoy this even if it would kill her.

Knowing Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell, the possibility of it would be quite high indeed.

XXxxXX

Duo stared, appalled at the neon sign above the club's entrance, before letting his gaze wander to the picture boards left and right of the entrance which caused his chin to drop even lower. Slowly turning around, his glared at his smirking brother and a stoic Rashid.

"No way in hell, Devon. You must be kidding… Rashid, please tell me that you got the wrong address. Quatre would never ever book a table in this kind of club. Impossible. Do you have any idea what this is? Did you see those pictures? Devon, I ….this is….gaaahh." Gesticulating wildly, Duo grew increasingly agitated with every step his brother took to the entrance. He was gently but steadily steered towards the entrance by a friendly and smiling Rashid.

"I'm absolutely certain that Master Quatre gave me this address, Master Duo," Rashid had a firm grip on Duo's arm and didn't look like he was going to let go any day soon. "And he even told me that I have to make certain that Master Devon and especially you, Master Duo, will get inside this club, sit down at your table and have fun."

"But Rashid,.." Duo tried digging his heels, resisting Rashid's gentle insistence to no avail.

"No buts, Master Duo. This is Master Quatre's order and you will have fun," Rashid said, proving that he was stronger than Duo as he propelled the young prince rather firmly towards the door.

Rashid nodded his thanks to the bouncer who had opened the club doors for them. With a final push to his back, Duo stumbled after Devon where dim light and soft music greeted them. Duo just had time for a fast look around when they were addressed by a young man in a very sexy version of a waiter's tuxedo. The tight black trousers seemed to be painted on the man's slender legs and a white shirt that hugged a muscular torso, though instead of a tie the young man had a leather collar around his neck and his face was disguised by a half-mask. Blond hair was styled tastefully wild with lots of glitter. Duo could have sworn that there was even turquoise glitter on the young mans eyes and lips.

"Good evening, my name is Aladdin. Who may I welcome to this cave of wonders?" The waiter bowed respectfully.

The young mans purring voice sent a small shiver along Duo's spine, though for a short moment he had the feeling that he knew that voice. But looking at the revealing clothes he quickly dismissed that thought. No one he knew would ever dress like that. His thoughts were interrupted by Rashid's rumbling baritone.

"Master Devon and Master Duo would like to be brought to their table."

"Ah, yes, certainly. But first, please, all of our guests wear these, sirs, if you would be so kind and put them on, too?" Seemingly out of nowhere, Aladdin produced a set of half-masked similar to the one he was wearing.

Pondering where those might have been hidden in that skin tight clothes Duo missed the wink Rashid shared with 'Aladdin'.

Devon reached for the masks and put his on immediately. "This is soooo cool. Now no one will recognise us and we can really have fun. Come on Duo, put your mask on and then let's order some Tequila or Rum or Whiskey and get this night started." He was practically bouncing where he stood.

Sighing deeply as if the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders, Duo put on his mask rather reluctantly. Suddenly, getting pissed drunk with his brother seemed not so attractive anymore.

'Aladdin', on the other hand, looked very satisfied with his 'guests' and with an elegant bow he led the brothers and their bodyguard deeper into the club. Passing some booths, Duo noticed that they were occupied by only same sex couples.

Arriving at their booth slightly further in, they were greeted by another provocatively dressed young man. This one was clad in soft fringed, light brown leather pants and a likewise fringed leather shirt that was closed at the front only by a studded belt. The sleeveless shirt revealed strong arms that were accented by the fringed leather wristband. The young man's brown hair was slicked back with gel and hold by a headband made of pearls. Startling green eyes were half concealed by a feather mask and the black coal around them deepened the mysteriousness of him.

The man bowed politely. "Good evening, sirs. My name is Pa-I'm-No-Pa-She and I'm your waiter for tonight." (1)

"Pa-I'm-No, what?" Duo blinked at their waiter, confused.

"Pa-I'm-No-Pa-She, sir. What may I get you to drink?" The waiter held out a small menu.

"Whisky on the rocks, for both of us. And hurry. I'll intend to get thoroughly sloshed tonight," Devon waved the menu away excitedly.

All Duo could do was shake his head at his brother, who was enjoying a little more than necessary. He really didn't want to be here right now, when he could be snuggled up to Wufei right now. Only they weren't allowed to see each other before the night of their wedding. Well, both situations sucked, which sucked more, Duo didn't really know.

"Well, Master Duo, Master Devon, I'll leave you to your own delight and retreat. In case of need, I'm at the bar. But I'm certain that you'll only have fun tonight." Rashid bowed and left, following the leather clad waiter to the bar.

Following the tall man with his eyes, Duo caught a glimpse of the bartender who was dressed as provocatively as the other employees he had met tonight. Was this some kind of stripper bar that he didn't know of?

The bartender had on a half opened colourful shirt that revealed lots of white skin and a long slender neckline. White blond hair was braided into little braids with lots of gaudy ribbons in it and a tie-dyed bandanna holding them back. The mask that concealed the bartender's face was adorned with lots of little fake flowers.

The bartender' eyes met Duo's for a second. Noticing that the young man was watching him, he winked saucily. Duo slumped down in his seat immediately. The last thing he had expected was a hippy look-alike bartender to hit on him.

It wasn't long until the drinks were served and Devon got his brother's attention by pulling none too gently on the long braid.

"Here Duo, that will help you getting over what ever it is that is bothering you," Devon smiled, pushing a large glass under his brother's nose before picking up his own. The young prince examined the filled glass in his hands and then carefully sipped at the golden liquid. He gasped at the taste but that didn't keep him from taking another sip. "Well, they always say the first shot is the hardest and that the second always tastes better."

Before Duo could decipher his brothers cryptic remark, Devon already had tossed back the whole glass and was gasping and coughing like a hard core smoker.

"Shit, the second glass has to taste a lot better, because it can't get any worse now," Devon grinned almost manically.

Duo groaned and thumping his head on the table, completely missing his brother stealing his glass. With the first two glasses empty Devon waved at the waiter.

"I'd like to order more. Some vodka-mix or maybe one of those cocktails with umbrellas in them? Duo, what would you like?" Devon asked Duo brightly, perhaps a little too brightly.

"I'd like to be at home with Wufei, snuggling in front of the fire place and having him read me a book." Duo pouted moodily, drawing random patterns on the table.

"Oh Duo, don't be so boring," Devon waved his brother's depression away. "You can do that all day long when you are married. Let's have fun. By the way, Pa-I'm-No-Pa-She, is that right? I think that was right. When does the show start? I've heard that tonight someone special is going to perform. Some kind of farewell-show I've heard and this would be the last time to get a look at him. I'm sooo looking forward to it. Well, we do have time, all night long, so we wouldn't mind if someone else is performing before the special. And is it allowed to get closer to the stage during the performance?"

Patiently, the waiter waited until Devon stopped.

"Our special performer tonight is indeed exquisite, if I might say so. Asian import, best quality and a specialist in his kind of work. His act is called 'The Fierce Dragon' and it will start in about half an hour. I'm sorry to tell you that all places at the stage are already booked. But I can assure you that from this booth you have an excellent view and won't miss anything."

"Half an hour? Well, enough time for some cocktails, right Duo?" Nudging his brother, Devon grinned excitedly.

Duo sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping in defeated. If you couldn't beat them, join them, was the saying. "Fine, have it your way. After all, I won't notice what is going on when I'm drunk. Bring it on Pa-No-She-or whatever, Vodka-Lemon for me and an umbrella cocktail for my brother. And then every ten minutes another round for us. And another whisky on the rocks for me, I have to catch up with my brother."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be right back," the waiter bowed politely again before moving towards the bar.

Devon gaped at his brother, but after the shock had faded he slapped his twin on the shoulder. "Looks as if you are getting in the mood. Let's celebrate."

While drinking and talking, time seemed to fly. The first drink relaxed Duo a great deal and every other drink added to that effect. The light seemed to be brighter, the background music became muddled and during his discussion with his brother he had the distinctive feeling that Devon's brain seemed to be more fuddled than normal. Or maybe it was his own, too. That thought seemed to tickle and Duo started to giggle. His twin looked at him like he had gone mad, but then Devon started to giggle, too. Soon both young men were giggling helplessly.

The soft lights in the club dimmed as the stage was lit. Their attention was drawn to emcee sauntering onstage and walking right up to the front. Dressed up in a white sequined suit and face hidden behind a winged sliver mask, the spotlight produced a glowing aura around the muscular body and at the same time concealed any attributes that would have given his identity away.

A sudden applause and enthusiastic exclamations from a booth startled Duo. Turning his head, he saw two young women waving excitedly at the man onstage. One of them even blew kisses at him. Both women were wearing masks that were matching their dresses perfectly. The thought of regular customers popped up in Duo's mind, but he repressed that thought at once. Before he could examine those women more closely, the man on stage bowed at his female fans and reached for the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It is a pleasure and a special privilege to be here tonight. For tonight is the first and last time that the most magnificent performer from the east, the one who is the blazing example of artful martial arts will perform at our establishment. He, who is 'The Fierce Dragon'."

He stopped and waited for the applause and cheers to calm down.

"He has golden skin the colour of fine honey and is as tasty and lovely, he has iron-like muscles, very useful when needed to heft heavy things around. You just wouldn't mind being smothered by muscles such as those. To watch those muscles ripple under that silken skin is a sight to die for and come back to the living just to die again. And, .."

The emcee lowered his already deep voice to an even huskier tone.

"He is still free for consumption by the right person."

Shrill cries drew Duo's attention back to the booth with the two women. They were standing, clutching each others hands and bouncing up and down. The taller one had pulled a long, light blond braid, similar to his own, over her shoulder, while her friend was wearing her darker blond hair in two braids that were curled over her ears in a Princess Leia style.

"Sadly, rumors say that he has already found the right person," the man on the stage announced, regret resounding in his voice.

Disappointed cries filled the air and suddenly the woman with the braid threw something at the man. In the startled silence that followed this act her voice boomed in the room.

"Stop making us drool and let us ogle him instead if we can't have him!"

Cheerful laughter rang out and soon a rhythmic calling that everyone joined droned out every other sound.

"WE WANT THE DRAGON! WE WANT THE DRAGON! WE WANT THE DRAGON!"

The chanting only stopped when the announcer lifted a hand and the stage was lit entirely in red. "Your wish is my command, ladies and gentlemen. Here he comes: THE FIERCE DRAGON!"

The curtains opened and revealed a body that was covered with artful body painting. Different shades of red, orange and yellow formed scales, shaded and outlined with small black lines spread over the upper body and arms. A dragon half-mask covered the head, long white fangs concealing the lower part of the face. A multitude of red, orange and yellow stripes of a lightweight fabric on top of the mask were flowing down the back of the head, appearing like billowing flames. Hip hugging silken trousers with long slashes along the sides revealed strong, slender legs that were equally covered with the same stunning body-painting scales, as were the bare feet.

"Oh my, he really looks like a fierce dragon." Duo gaped at the man. He reached for his drink and downed it in one gulp, never taking his eyes from the still body, wondering why his mouth suddenly felt so dry and his body so... reactive to the sight of the man on stage. He couldn't be sure if it was the alcohol he had consumed or the exciting view.

An amazed murmur rose when music started. A chorus had started to sing in a clipped way, underlined by some kind of drums and horns or trumpets. The swelling and ebbing of the volume coupled with the sudden changes in instruments created a dramatic aura that sent shivers down his spine.

"That is the Carmina Burana. Oh my god. He is going to dance to the Carmina Burana," Devon breathed, stunned.

Duo glanced at his brother for a second. Devon gaped at the stunning sight like he did. He had never heard this title before, but he was certain that he would never forget this piece of music. Ever.

With the first notes the reptile-like body started to move. Feet, shoulder length apart, decreased into a fighting stance, following the clipped singing and music as fists punched the air. After some "warming up" the dancer rose, moved further on the stage and really got started.

"I've never thought about martial arts being sexy but I guess I'm proved wrong," Devon commented offhandedly.

Duo could only whole heartedly agree with his brother, nodding distractedly. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably because the longer he watched the dancer the more restricted his trousers had become. When the dancer added back flips and somersaults into his performance Duo had the feeling that with every leap and jump one of his body parts wanted to follow the motion and bust his trousers. And the sweat glistened skin that made the sensual movements look even more arousing as it enhanced the play of the muscles under the painted skin, making it even harder for Duo to ignore his state of arousal.

On and on this went, dramatic parts of the music were reflected with fierce movement and calmer parts with flowing more graceful moves. Duo could only stare in awe, admiring the lean body, the play of taut muscles and how perfectly in tune the movements were with the music. Never once did the dancer waver or wobble, showing complete control over his body.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Duo imagined himself on the stage, dancing along with The Dragon. Moving around him, teasing him, touching him and daring him to catch him. What would it feel like to roam his hands over this body? To follow the play of those strong muscles under the skin not only with his eyes but with his hands? Unconsciously, his left hand had dropped from the table and now rested on his crotch, stroking his hard arousal slightly.

"Do you think Wufei would enjoy this, too?" Devon turned to his brother, asking innocently.

A simple question that worked like a cold shower on Duo. Suddenly feeling like a sick pervert, he turned his head to look at his brother. What kind of friend… no, fiancé was he, drooling like this over some nameless dancer? Even if this dancer was absolutely drool-worthy. Dropping his head on the table, he buried his face in his arms, shame consuming him.

Because of this, he missed the final part of the performance. After a special high leap the dancer ceased all movement and remained frozen like an artful statue in his last position. When the music stopped a thundering applause rose and loud cheering filled the club. Devon was standing and clapping his hands enthusiastically, nudging his brother and urging him to look. Duo wouldn't lift his head, too embarrassed to even look.

He missed it when the lights on the stage went out and the club was once again lit in that dim light. He missed it when the dancer jumped from the stage and he didn't see him walk straight to their booth. But he noticed that his brother was suddenly silent and the applause had stopped. Puzzled, Duo looked up and came face to face with a glistening, painted body in swirling red and orange, with a defined and muscular six-pack. Slowly his gaze roamed up, over a strong ribcage, admiring the wonderful painting, stopping for a second at the sight of a hard nipple, then wandering further along the slender neckline up to the still masked face.

Wide eyed, Duo studied the artful dragon-mask now that the dancer was so close to him. It seemed as if the dancer was studying him as well because those coal black eyes were staring at him in painful scrutiny. When the dancer's eyes swept over to the unmistakably braid, Duo noticed that something like disbelief appeared in them. With a shocked gasp, the dancer stepped back slightly to get a better look at the long haired young man.

The silence in the club had become thick with tension as if everyone was waiting for a thunderbolt to strike.

"Duo?"

Hearing the dancer's voice, Duo swallowed hard. "Wufei?"

Both stared at each other embarrassed and disbelieving. A snicker interrupted them before they could continue.

Turning their heads at the same time Wufei and Duo looked at Devon suspiciously. "Devon!?" They both spoke in unison and their tone wasn't overly friendly.

Devon stopped snickering and gulped. Being confronted by not only his angry brother but an angry 'fierce dragon' as well hadn't been on his list of fun things to do for this night. But he was rescued.

"SURPRISE!!"

Startled by the thundering call and the suddenly lit room Duo and Wufei reached for weapons that weren't there. Devon used the confusion to slip out of the booth and hide behind the approaching people.

Wufei soon found himself in the middle of the gathering crowd. Several hand patted his back, everyone seemed to want to shake his hands and numerous congratulations for his performance were shouted in his ears.

Duo didn't fare better. Both blond women had approached him, bouncing with excitement and drooling about Wufei's body. When the host and the bartender joined in the women's excitement about his soon-to-be husband's flexibility, Duo had enough. Pushing his way through the mob none too gently, he grabbed Wufei and dragged him away in the direction of the exit.

Immediately, the emcee and the barkeeper tried to block their way but Duo had enough. Angrily, he took a swing at the announcer, who simply dodged the hit. Being already unstable on his legs the drive of the swing pulled him force and he stumbled right into the bartender's outstretched arms.

"Woah, slowly Duo. No need to run."

The man's deep voice rumbled in Duo's ears and he blinked surprised. He knew that voice. Flabbergasted, he could only watch when the hippy look-alike bartender slowly lifted his mask and bit by bit revealed the face of Zechs Merquise. But before that shock could settle the emcee slipped into Duo's view, taking his mask of as well and a smirking Heero Yuy grinned at his friend.

Wufei blinked wide eyed at the scene before his eyes when his attention was drawn to the blonde women who were clinging to his arms. Giggling, they both unmasked themselves at the same time and the young Preventer came eye to eye with Relena Darlian Peacecraft-soon-to be-Yuy and Dorothy Catalonia.

Duo had untangled himself from Zechs' grip and freed Wufei from the women's clutches. "That is enough. What is going on here?" He demanded, glaring at his friends.

He pushed Wufei behind him and slowly but steadily retreated towards the exit. Said friends shut up for a moment, looking at each other a bit worried. It was Heero who approached him finally smiling apologetic.

"Don't leave, Duo. We only wanted to have some fun together. You both said you didn't want a bachelor's party and we decided that this would be a nice alternative. No strangers around, only friends and we even had a dancer."

Heero smirked and winked at a suddenly blushing Wufei.

Duo turned around to look at his fiancé. "You agreed to this? You knew about this planning?"

"No!" Wufei denied vehemently. "Une told me about a conspiracy and that she needed a distraction and …."

Wufei trailed off, suddenly realising that the mission was a fake and not only was he was wearing a very revealing costume, he had just performed an erotic dance in a night club in front of his friends. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands.

The tension in the room increased when Duo saw how embarrassed Wufei was. But before he could explode Relena stepped forward.

"Really, Duo. It is your fault. We were supposed to meet for MY engagement. And now you get married before Heero had a chance to ask for my hand properly. How inconsiderate of you. And I was so looking forward to hire you as the stripper for my hen party. But with you being a married man, it'll spoil all the fun.

Dorothy snickered and added with a dangerous purr. "Why not hire them both now, Relena? After all, Wufei just gave an example of what he is capable of."

Duo couldn't decide whether to look for the next mouse hole to vanish or to jump and strangle Dorothy for corrupting Relena. But again he was stopped, this time by the appearance of his personal waiter with that unutterable name. Squinting, Duo tried to detect which of his friends was hiding behind this mask when the mask was lifted to reveal…

"Trowa?"

Duo stared at his friend, shocked. Looking around he spotted the young man that had introduced himself as Aladin when he had welcomed them to the club. There was only one of his friends left so he had to be…

"Quatre?" Duo gasped.

Smiling gently the Arabian pilot lifted his mask as well and nodded, his eyes shining with unconcealed mirth. Seeing those eyes Duo couldn't keep from smiling himself and he let go of his anger. So what? His friends had played a prank on him. And what a perfect one it was. But that didn't mean he would forgive them that easily. He turned around, put an arm around his fiancé and glared at his friends.

"I can't say that I'm overly happy about this surprise. Especially how you tricked my Fei into this. So you better listen carefully to what I say now." He stopped for a dramatic pause, notched his glare up a little and looked his friends in the eye one after the other. "Do anyone of you have Wufei's performance on video? I want a copy of it."

Startled, everyone blinked as Duo had to dodge the swing Wufei had aimed at his head. That finally broke the tension and had everyone laughing. While most of them soon returned to the bar for another drink, Quatre stayed back to give Wufei a jacket, that matched his dragons costume. Blushing slightly Wufei slipped into it.

"Duo, Wufei, I'm really sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable. But we really wanted to have a party in private as friends. Not with all those officials around and even though I can't imagine you behaving at such an event, Duo, it wouldn't be the same. This is just for us, old friends having fun, being ourselves, no title, no duty, just friends. You're not angry anymore, are you?" Quatre batted his baby blues at his friends; a sure fire way of getting forgiveness. He had the satisfaction of watching Wufei's still slightly frosty expression thaw out. "We had to have this party. You see, we all went shopping for your wedding gifts and discovered that, well.." he blushed even harder. "…you better see for yourself."

And with that he pointed to a table at the far end of the club where a table that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The brightly wrapped parcels on it seemed to call to them. After sharing a suspicious look with each other, Wufei and Duo followed that call. Looking at the packages that varied in form and bulk, they tried to guess what would be under all the wrapping but no parcel gave away its hidden secret. They simply had to unwrap them.

"What about taking turns? I start with one and you take the next one to unwrap, Fei?" Not waiting for an answer Duo grabbed one of the bigger ones. He had seen Quatre's name on it and therefore thought it would be safe to open it. Sweet innocent Quatre would never get him something to embarrass him. Right?

Ripping off the paper, he revealed an expensive looking executive case. Slightly puzzled, Duo turned around to thank his friends but was urged to open it. He put the executive case back on the table, snapped the locks and lifted the lid.

Blinking in confusion, he stared at a couple of black boxes, a lot of wiring and something that looked like a net.

"What is this?" He asked, blinking in confusion.

"It is a sound proof system," Quatre explained, his 'innocent eyes' shining brightly. "Usually those are used in heavy duty areas to lower noise pollution. I had one set build especially for use in private rooms or anywhere else for that matter," he flashed an evil grin. "It is smaller but works just as well. It is absolutely easy to handle. You simply put those boxes in the corners of the room, clamp the netting between them and connect the boxes with the wires and then you put the plug in the socked. And no noise will leave the room. I thought it would be the perfect gift for your wedding night."

Innocent Quatre my ass, Duo thought as he felt his face heating up. A look at Wufei showed him that his boyfriend wasn't unaffected as well. It looked every other one of those other parcels would hold a lot of surprises, too. Defeated, Wufei reached for the next parcel and prepared to meet his doom.

It was heavy and he nearly dropped it, surprised by the weight. He unwrapped it to reveal a box with the label of a rather big bookshop on it.

"This is from Dorothy and me. We had to specially order some of those. Can you believe it? That bookshop claimed to be the best stocked one in all Hyrd and they didn't have half of what we wanted," Relena pouted mockingly which caused Dorothy to giggle.

If the sight of a pouting Relena wasn't enough to fuel his suspicion, hearing Dorothy giggle convinced Wufei that he was better off throwing the box into the ocean and then blowing it up. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the lid, looked at the contents of the box and slammed the top down at once. A deep blush spread over his face.

"Fei? What is in the box? What kind of books did they get us?" Duo reached over to have a look himself but Wufei fought him off.

"We will look at it later, Duo, believe me, you don't want to look at them now." Unfortunately in his struggle to keep the longhaired one away from the box, Wufei accidentally knocked the box over and the content spilled out and spread over the floor. Duo bent over to pick one up and nearly dropped it when he saw the title.

"The Complete Guide To Gay Sex?" Duo stared at the book for a moment, speechless. After a moment of shock he picked up the other ones. "Gay Sex for Dummies. Stick It Inside and Enjoy. Bondage for Dummies with Free Handcuffs. The Kama Sutra for Gay Men. The Prostrate: a Gay-Man's Best Friend." He looked at the smirking princess. "Thank you so much Relena. But that wouldn't have been necessary. Believe me, Heero knows more than enough to write his own book on gay sex. I have had first hand experience to that."

He winked at the no longer smirking young woman and flashed his old lover a broad grin. He knew how to play this game as well. However, he couldn't get a rise from Heero, who simply folded his arms over his chest and smirked back.

"It is your turn to open the next package," Wufei instructed, abruptly shoving another box into Duo's hands.

For a moment Duo had the feeling that Wufei might be jealous or hurt, but the quick hug he received convinced him otherwise. Bringing their foreheads together, he whispered huskily into his fiancés ear.

"We will write our own books, okay?" Duo promised roughly.

Fascinated, Duo watched a smile spreading over sensual lips and couldn't resist a kiss. Immediately his senses were assaulted by the intoxicating taste and smell of salty sweat, body-paint and some kind of incense. But a not so unobtrusive cough interrupted him from deepening the kiss and reluctantly he broke apart.

"Yes, Heero, I will unpack your gift next." Sighing deeply at the interruption, Duo turned around reluctantly and lifted the brightly coloured box and shook it. The slight rattle exposed no secrets of the box.

Next to him, Wufei suddenly gasped, remembering his talk with Heero. "Yuy, did you really get him…"

"No, that would have been too obvious and I wanted to get you something that you can both enjoy at the same time," Heero shook his head, still rather expressionless.

Not at all pacified, Wufei watched his fiancé tear the wrapping paper to shreds and throwing the box open excitedly. At first sight, he could only see the small sides of about a dozen CD-cases. He watched Duo taking one out and turning it to read the title.

"Stripping Goes Classic? Heero, what is that?" Duo gave the Japanese man a frown of confusion. He reached for another one. "Strip the Disco-Style! Hip-hop and Let It Drop! Where did you get those CD's?" Duo gaped at his friend who didn't bother with hiding the pleased grin that had spread over his face.

"I asked around what professional strippers use for their performance and made those samplers for you. The Carmina Burana is on the classic-CD, by the way," the Japanese man had the audacity to wink at his thoroughly embarrassed friends.

"I'M NEVER EVER DANCING AGAIN! Forget it, Heero," Wufei's appalled outcry caused everyone to laugh out. A slender body pressed against his back and then Duo's voice whispered huskily into his ear.

"Not even for me and we dance together?" Duo couldn't resist a naughty lick of Wufei's earlobe, causing the man to shiver pleasantly.

Wufei turned to kiss his love again rather deeply. "Let's get those other gifts unpacked. I wonder what else they got us," he muttered, wishing this was over and he could get Duo somewhere quiet to continue their 'dance'.

"Everrryshiing elshe Duo had on hish shopping lisht," a rather drunk lisping from a heretofore silent person came from somewhere in the throng of friends.

They both turned around to look at a slightly swaying Devon who grinned at them happily and was very obviously drunk.

"Sthat lisht wash just to make fun of you, Wuffwfei, hehhehee. I told everyone sthat he didn't buy anything on sthe lisht and jusht guesshh what your friendsshh did, hehehe…" At this point Devon was overwhelmed by a laughing fit he couldn't seem to stop until a smiling Dorothy stepped at his side and put an arm around him.

"I think you had enough, my love. No more drinks for you."

"No, I wantooo get sloshed, I'm tshhe crown-prinshe. I can drinsks when I wantts toooo." Struggling Devon managed to shake Dorothy off and took of straight in the direction of the bar Dorothy hot on his heels.

Groaning Duo hide his face against Wufei's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Fei, that list is going to haunt me forever I'm afraid."

Chuckling Wufei patted his back. "Duo, and I'm afraid our friends won't stop until we start to enjoy this party. So let's enjoy it."

And after kissing each other passionately enough to make everyone else's toe curl in their shoes, they did just that.

**Another Epilogue on the way…**

(1)authors notes: The name means '_doesn't fear longhaired ones'_, really. It was the name of an Indian tribal chief. He was chief of the Big-Hill-Osage, a prairie tribe and had shaved his own hair off. Peace was very important to him and he was known for being a satirist. And well, I found that name and simply thought: BINGO)

(2) This chapter was written by Enna Everbright. If you have enjoyed it, please email her at: lady13feathers (at) yahoo (dot) de


	20. Epilogue 2

Hurt

Epilogue 2:

Marriage and other disasters

_**Gift fic by Enna Everbright**_

His majesty, King Arislan of Hyrd, abdicated, looked around slightly nervous. After all that had happened these last weeks he wouldn't put it beyond fate to come up with one last plot to destroy his new found happiness. And he had to admit that he didn't trust both his sons to not come up with some kind of prank. A quick look to his side to check on his youngest revealed a suspiciously innocent-looking Devon.

That was the moment the music started. And Arislan was waiting for the great entrance doors to open and both grooms to enter as planned. But it was only Wufei who stepped through the gate.

Nervously, Arislan glanced across the altar where his son's best man returned his look, unconcerned. Only his son's soon-to-be husband best man looked a bit worried.

Unaffected by this obvious break of plan Wufei walk along the aisle. Arislan couldn't help but admire his soon to be son-in-law's calm appearance and, after a second look, congratulated his son on his choice. Wufei looked great in his traditional Chinese attire with the black pants and over the long red jacket a shorter black one he had been given as a wedding present. The back of the traditional style jacket was elaborately embroidered with a golden Chinese dragon that was curled protectively around Duo's personal crest of Hyrd. The symbolic meaning wasn't lost on Wufei who had gladly accepted his role as a lifelong protector to the man he loved more than life. But where was Duo? Arislan wondered when Wufei stopped at the altar and bowed in respect to the priest.

Arislan sighed softly. The old priest had been delighted to hear that the young prince he had once baptised had been found and had agreed gladly to arrange the marriage. Both men had had an amusing trip down memory lane, remembering the christening two decades before. Little Devon had endured the cold water silently but his brother had protested and struggled that much, that he had ended up in the font to everyone's shock. Though having splashed everyone around him thoroughly seemed to work wonders to the little one's mood and little Duo had started to laugh happily. Obviously, mischief came naturally to his eldest.

Said son chose this moment to enter and Arislan gasped in shock. And he wasn't the only one to suddenly be in need of some additional oxygen. He should have been more suspicious when Duo had given in to wear a traditional royal Hyrd outfit that fast.

Duo strolled down the aisle in tight black leather pants. Arislan didn't know how his son had gotten rid of the slacks on the way from the palace to the church, though Devon's suppressed snickers revealed Duo's helper. The half open white shirt with the frills at the front and the cravat hanging around the young mans neck loosely gave Duo the outlook of some rakish pirate on the hunt. The bright red military style jacket slung carelessly over one shoulder just added to that effect. Arislan doubted that there was a woman or man in the church not having to pick up their jaws from the ground.

Into the devout silence, the sudden clearing of a throat had the same effect like a fox breaking into a chicken-house. Everyone started to whisper when Duo walked by, his eyes glued to the young man at the altar. Like his fiancé and soon-to-be husband he bowed respectfully at the priest.

Straightening, the old priest only smiled at the young man. "I remember your last attendance in this church."

Silent snickering was among some of the older nobles who obviously remembered Duo's performance and subsequent showering.

"It ended with you in the font and your parents, your godparents and me getting soaked. I do hope that this time you will spare us the cold water shower. Even though it had us laughing."

Duo blushed deeply and nodded meekly. Hastily he put on the jacket while Wufei buttoned his shirt and straightend the cravat. Finally looking a lot more like a prince, he beamed at the priest.

"Can I get married now? I'm certained I heard someones stomach growl on my way here."

Prince Clayton Rutherford, abdicated crown prince, also known as Duo Maxwell aka Shinigami, the god of death, didn't need to splash everyone with holy water to prove that mischief still followed him around where ever he went.

_Abridgment of __The Royal Hyrd News_

_A royal wedding is supposed to be an event of pomp and grandeur,__ women in beautiful and expensive robes and men in gala uniform or tailored suits. Everyone suspected the wedding of Prince Rutherford to be no exeption to this rule. But the young prince managed to put his personal stamp on this wedding to make it unforgetable. Never before at a royal marriage did the audience laugh, both during and after the ceremony. Prince Rutherford managed to turn this regal event into a happening of fun and joy. But whoever attended his christening might have anticipated that this wedding would be anything but ordinary._

_The reception at the ancestral seat was just as remarkable. Not only nobles attended it to give their best wishes to the newly weds. Both of them had invited friends and collegues which resulted in an interesting mixture of visitors. That in itself was enough to result in a more partylike festivity._

_Who would have guessed that Lord Harold of Fasion knew how to juggle? Cathrine Bloom, a gifted circus performer, seemed to have a lot of fun._

_Who would have guessed that Lady Elvira of Tard could belly dance? Her partner, Rashid of the Maguanacs, seemed to be deeply impressed by her performance._

_Who would have guessed that Count__ess Marcina of Romar had entertainer qualities?_

_Who would have expected __Duke Sebastian of Neeples sharing cookie recipes with Lady Une?_

_The newly__weds attended the reception only for a short time and suddenly vanished without a trace. Though judging from the conspiratorial smiles on the faces of their closest friends, it doesn't take much to imagine why and where they left. We wish them luck and all the happiness in the world._

The next four pages showed lots and lots of pictures of the wedding, the reception and the party. There is one picture of an elderly woman dancing with a giant Arabic looking man, another of a grim looking man in uniform absorbed in a chat with Lady Une who was taking notes and many more pictures featuring nobles and other visitors alike.

It might be interesting to know that this issue of the The Royal Hyrd News became the most sought after issue and that the newlyweds had to agree to an autograph session.

"Longingly he looked at the beauty at his side as they walked upstairs, licking his lips in anticipation. They had left their wedding celebration as soon as possible after making certain that no one would notice their early departure. And now they were heading towards what was to become their first night together as a married couple.

He could hardly wait to undress that svelte body at his side, to worship every inch of silken skin he had longed to kiss for so long now. The heated kisses they had shared so far only helped to fuel his imagination of what else they would share tonight. Grasping a slender hand in his own more tightly, he picked up the pace. Eagerly, his love followed his lead. If the flushed face was any indication his beloved was driven by the same desirous thoughts as he was.

Closing the door to their soon-to-be lovers-nest he had to release his dear to lock the door. No one should be able to disturbe them tonight, not even by accident. When he turned around his breath caught in his throat.

Standing infront of the spacious four poster bed was a ravashing beauty. His love had taken the time he had taken to lock the door to start unbuttoning his shirt. It revealed a strong muscular chest with just a glimpse of a little round nipple. Nearly unconsciously he reached out to brush the shirt away to have a better look but that wasn't enough for his hungry eyes. His strong hands tugged the fluttery material to remove it completly. Oh yes, as lovely as the shirt had looked as his beloved, it looked even better on the floor.

With a catlike grace the covetable figure of his husband turned around, crawled on the bed throwing him an alluring look over a strong shoulder. All he could do not to pounce on that daring creature that had tempted him for so long. But pounce he did.

Soon his strong, skilled hands had removed all parts of remaining clothes and his hungry eyes roamed over the lithe body of his beloved. But drinking in the sight of this beauty wasn't enough, he longed to touch the soft skin, longed to hear his love moan and groan in pleasure, longed to bury himself deep, deep inside this strong body, longed to join them in a passionate dance of love and pleasure."

"Wufei!"

"Hearing his husband's voice begging for his undevided attention he left the bed to remove his own clothes in a hurry. His eyes were fixed on his loves beautiful orbs that were dark with lust and he could see his hunger burning in them, too. Reveling in the thought that he was the one that had put the hunger in them he could feel his heart beat faster."

"WUFEI!"

"He was ready, more than ready and yearning to complete their comittment and consumate their marriage."

"Chang Wufei Maxwell, drop that book and get here at once!"

Wufei looked up from the love novel he was reading and looked amused at his husband. Duo was sitting on the bed naked as on the day he was born, glaring daggers at him. It was obvious that the story had affected his husband a lot, judging from his flushed face and the elevated breathing. The hard arousal that stood at attention in a bed of soft curls was a fairly good indication as well.

"Where did you find that booklet anyway?"

Wufei snickered. "It is Lady Une's wedding gift, my beloved."

Disbelievingly, Duo looked at him.

"And..", Wufei rose from his chair and slowly stalked to their bed, "believe it or not, she not only gave us this book but an one year subscription, as well." He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it. "From today on we will recive an issue every two weeks."

His pants were removed just as fast. "And I intend to read them to you." He reached the bed naked. "Do you mind?"

The only answer he got was a weak whimper.

"And then…" Hot lips brushed over a tantalizing mouth. "We will..." Wandering down the chin, "start writing…" Along a slender neck, "our own stories." To reach a pert nipple and started sucking on it.

"YES!"

Discreetly, we leave the newlyweds to themselves. It shouldn't be much of a surprise that roughly a year later the author of the new series 'The Fairytales of Love' made it to the top list of the most sold romance novels.

At the same time a new author of children books appeared on the market as well and his books too and his "Sleep time Stories" became just as famous.

"And they lived happily ever after."

Tucking his little daughter into bed, King Duo of Hyrd smiled lovingly at his sunshine. Her violet blinked sleepily at him when she returned his smile.

"And what happened then?"

Curiously her forked eyebrows; a trademark of the regal family along with the eye color; lifted.

"Oh, they did live happily ever after, my dear. Duo started some charity programs and his husband Wufei was always there to support him."

"Did they have children?"

"No, my little bird, they had no children. But his brother married a year later and he had a lot of children. And they all loved their Uncle Duo and Uncle Wufei a lot."

"Did they read stories to them, too?"

Chuckling slightly, King Duo brushed a stray lock of blond hair from his daughter's face.

"I'll tell you a secret, those sleep time stories I read to you were written by them. And now you have to close your eyes and sleep. Maybe they will visit you in your dreams."

Yawning, the little princess nodded and snuggled close to her plush dragon. Leaving the room her father switched of the bed lamp. The soft light of the night light near the bed immersed the room in a soft glow.

He smiled remembering when his father had told him about Uncle Duo and Uncle Wufei and that they were real persons who had lived long ago. He had felt so proud when he started to learn about his namesake and had done his best to do justice to his famous relative. As every night he went to the portrait hall to walk along the pictures of long dead forefathers and stopped in front of his namesake's picture. The smiling young man sat in a chair with his husband standing behind him, their hands clasped together. Below both of them their crest took up half of the picture. The young king knew the inscription by heart since the first day he had been able to read it.

"_**Protect what you love and love what you protect."**_

Finish

This chapter was written by Enna Everbright. If you have enjoyed it, please email her at: lady13feathers (at) yahoo (dot) de

_Thank you for sticking with me!!_


End file.
